Family Secrets
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: FRuits Basket/Princess Princess X-over, With a visitor to the school, Akira, Tohru and Yuujiro discover there is more to Mikoto then they had original thought. Join them as they discover all of the secrets the Mikoto and his relatives have. M/Y, some T/A
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess

"Talking"

Chapter 1

Kenji was scared. Everyone else had given their blessing in allowing him to propose to Hikari, but there was still one person left. This one person was the one that everyone had given him luck for. Looking down at the paper he wanted to make sure he had the right location. According to Hikari, if he got this person's blessing then she would marry him not caring what anyone else thought. That fact alone scared him. Kenji looked up at the building again. The school looked normal. It appeared as a normal High school. The name of the school stamped into the top of the arch that stood in front of the school. Now all he had to do was find this Mikoto Yutaka and get his blessing. Considering Hikari's age of being 22, Kenji made his way to the teacher's lounge. There was no way that Mikoto Yutaka could be a student.

Entering the school he immediately got lost. This did not help his confidence on the matter. He looked up and down the hall hoping that there would be someone, either a teacher or a student, whom could help him on his quest. Looking down at the sheet Hikari gave him, he looked up the information that it gave him on Mikoto. Red hair, red eyes and a symbol for a cat. He had to admit it was one of the more vague descriptions, but he wasn't going to argue, after all how many people had red eyes? Although he would admit that this person probably wouldn't be the strangest person he'd meet. Looking at the sheet he tried to think who was the weirdest. The silver-haired fashion designer, the silver-haired novelist, the internationally known hyper blond, or the pornographic play writer? Not to mention the famed model and her bi-colored photographer boyfriend. He didn't even want to go into the woman who looked like a humanoid tiger. The ones who were the most normal had to be the tiger-woman's husband and the brunet who was an editor; along with the light brown-haired bookstore owner and Hikari's therapist. Yet what made the who mission strange was the simple fact that they all had an animal next to their names and that after giving him their sign of approval, they had told him to call them a different name. Shaking his head, he knew that school teacher could not be that high on the list of odd. Shaking his head, Kenji smiled. He was one person away from getting permission to ask Hikari to marry him.

"Are you lost?" Kenji jumped. Looking next to him he saw three people standing next to him. Two women and a boy. Both women were dressed in nurse's outfits while boy was in the standard school uniform.

"Umm…yeah…I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Mikoto Yutaka." Kenji asked. The two women shared a look. After several seconds of silence, where Kenji was sure that they had communicated with one another the Bluenet spoke.

"Why are you looking for Mikoto?" Kenji noticed something off with her voice but decided to push it off.

"It's none of your business, But I would greatly appreciated if you would tell me where is his classroom…or at least where the teacher's office is." Kenji replied.

"I'm sorry, but if it has something to do with Mikoto, it has something to do with us." The brunet stated, Kenji felt a shiver down his spine as he noticed the glare the woman was giving him.

"Umm, Yuujiro, Tohru…I think the better question is if he is looking for the Mikoto we know…I mean Mikoto's not a teacher." The boy stated, he got three stares in response to his question. Suddenly it clicked why the women in front of him didn't sound right.

"Your men!" Kenji exclaimed. It was his turn to receive the stares.

"Yeah…this is an all boy's school." The bluenet replied. "My name is Tohru Kouno, and this is one of my fellow princesses Yuujiro Shinoudani. This is our friend Akira Sakamoto…now can you please tell us who you are and why you are here?"

"Well…my name is Kenji Fujimoto and I need to speak with Mikoto Yutaka…All I know is that he has red hair and red eyes…and he has something to do with cats." Kenji stated as he looked back down at his sheet. The three students looked at one another and then looked over at Kenji.

"Are you here to profess your undying love for him?" Yuujiro asked.

"No…I'm here to ask his permission to marry his…I think Hikari said they were cousins…but I know they aren't blood related…actually she said they all were cousins but they all look to different from one another to be cousins…" Kenji stated, at their confused looks he clarified. "Hikari is my girlfriend…I want to ask her to marry me, but when I first proposed, she said she could only say yes if I got everyone on this list to give me my blessings. She then placed stars on the names that were the most important." Kenji showed them the paper. "She told me that they would give me a name to call them, and if then the last person would give me her true name…Mikoto is the last person on the list…He is also the most important one. Everyone told me that he would be the hardest to convince…but I have to convince him somehow." Kenji looked at the students. He was shock to see that Yuujiro and Tohru had tears in their eyes.

"How utterly romantic…come on. We'll help you find him. He can't be too hard to find. We're looking for him too." Tohru stated. Yuujiro gave him a glance.

"Why is she…Hikari…making you do all this?" Yuujiro asked.

"She told me that her that her family means a lot to her and that there have been some hard and troubling times. Because of that she said that they came up with this method. She said that if you marry within the family, then it's not needed, but if you marry outside, and she is the first to marry outside, that it was needed. I don't know too much about it, but I think it was their therapist's…Dr. Maho's…I mean Hatori's idea…though I wouldn't put it past some of the others to come up with it." Kenji replied. "But she did tell me, that she was one of the luckier ones…that's why she only needs to have it done if someone wants to marry her. I believe she said that for Hatori…Ritsu…I think Rin and Haru are already going to get married…oh and Mikoto…they have to get it done if someone wants to date them…although for Ritsu and Hatori, it doesn't have to be everyone…but she mentioned that for Mikoto it did…something about he being the worst off out of all of them…"Kenji paused as if something else clicked. "Damn, that must mean that Mikoto isn't going to be one of the normal ones" Kenji turned towards the three students, his eyes widened. "He's like you isn't he?" He pointed towards Yuujiro.

"What do you mean?" Yuujiro asked.

"And here I thought he would rank under the pornographic screenwriter and Ayame." Kenji sighed, he gave a shudder at the name of Ayame, and he would forever try to forget that visit.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuujiro growled, asking the question once again, Kenji just ignored him.

"Umm…guys what's going on?" A voice called out from behind them.

"Mikoto!" Akira exclaimed as he saw the red-haired princess still dressed in his nurse outfit. "We were looking for you."

"Why…oh, you must be Kenji…Ka…Hikari mentioned you'd be coming. I see that you surived the rest of the family. Ayame didn't cause too much trauma. But don't worry; you should have seen the outfits he tried to get me and Yuki to wear when we were younger…now that would give you nightmares." Mikoto smirked. Kenji felt another shiver run down his spine. Taking a deep breath he turned to face his adversary.

"Hello, I am Kenji Fujimoto. I am here to ask for Hikari's hand in marriage." Kenji replied as he gave a bow towards the red-haired princess. Mikoto looked at him. He then looked at his friends standing behind the man. Locking eyes with them he gave a small smile and nodded.

Tohru and Yuujiro shared a smile; it seemed as if Mikoto was going to give the poor guy his blessing. Yuujiro would admit he didn't like the guy, but he could tell that the guy cared a lot for this Hikari girl.

"No." Mikoto answered. Kenji looked up so fast that Mikoto was afraid he might have given himself whiplash.

"What!" Kenji whispered, he could feel the despair creeping into his heart. Yuujiro and Tohru shared a look of amazement.

"What do you mean Mikoto?" Akira asked. He could feel the grief emanating from the man in front of him.

"No…I will not give you my blessing…so you can go crawl back under the rock you came from. You might have survived the others, but Ka…Hikari is my most precious cousin and I don't believe you are good enough for her." Mikoto replied as he clapped his hands together and stared off into space, mimicking Shigure perfectly. "Now, I'm going to ask you to leave my school."

"No." Kenji stated, staring Mikoto straight in the eyes.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked looking straight at him.

"You are being unfair Mikoto." Tohru stated. "You don't even know him. When he talks about your cousin, his words are filled with love. How can you say no to that emotion?"

"Easy. No." Mikoto stated again, a small smirk appearing on his face. Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira had never seen such a vindictive expression on his face.

"I will not stand for it!" Kenji suddenly exclaimed. "I had to deal with your crazy family! Ayame tried to put me into dresses, Shigure reading his porn to me and trying to get me into some of his fantasy." Mikoto nodded along as if this was normal. "Having to deal with your bi-polar cousin…"

"Which one?"

"Haru and his girlfriend…their cousin for goodness sake and they make out like they don't care…"

"Haru has multiple personality…he's not bi-polar…that's more Momiji."

"It doesn't matter. I had to deal with odd hair, odd eyes and even odder personalities. I am sick and tired of all of these games that you play to drive me crazy. I feel like I've been to hell and back just so I can ask the woman I love more than anything in this life to marry me…and here you say no…No…like it doesn't matter to you." Kenji took a deep breath and a step forward.

"It doesn't…you don't know what our family has been through. I said no because what you went through this week is nothing more then what we go through on a regular basis…and if you can't handle it then you have no place in our family. "Mikoto stated, his eyes glaring daggers towards Kenji. He ignored the looks of astonishment on the faces of his friends as he spoke to the man.

"Kyou!" A tall brunet spoke from behind him. Mikoto changed his glare from the man to the woman.

"What do you say then Kagura?" Mikoto asked with a faint smile of relief on his face as he stared at his cousin.

"You know…I say that has to be the worst acting I've ever seen you do Kyou." Kagura laughed. Mikoto's face changed from a glare to teary eyed.

"But Kagura…you told me I had to be mean and vindictive." Mikoto replied.

"Yeah, but not scare Kenji half to death. Look at the man; he's as pale as a ghost." Kagura replied. Mikoto sighed.

"Fine. Kenji, do you love her?" Mikoto asked.

"More than life itself."

"Alright then…if you hurt her…I'll just have to kill you then…but you have my blessing…now give me the damn sheet." Mikoto stated as he snatched the paper from Kenji's hand. He then moved towards the wall to sign it. He cast a glance at the man, "What are you waiting for? She practically said yes." That was all Kenji needed to run up and kiss Kagura on the lips. Kagura laughed before motioning for him to look at Mikoto. Mikoto walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Kyou is my name, and Hikari's is Kagura." Mikoto then leaned back. "If you tell anyone outside of our family. You will have a curse put on you." Mikoto and Kagura shared a smile.

Mikoto then turned towards his friends. "Let's leave these two on their own…I believe the president wanted to see us."

"Mikoto…what happened?" Yuujiro asked. Mikoto sighed.

"Ka…Hikari told me not to say yes…I mean really a blind man could see how much he cares for her. I think she wanted to hear the confirmation of his love for her. Heavens knows if you can survive half my family, then you deserve to become a part of it. We really are a messed up bunch."

"Mikoto…you are so sweet." Tohru replied. Mikoto blushed. Yuujiro's eyes narrowed.

"I am not…I just did what Hikari wanted me to do." Mikoto stated. Tohru swung his arm around Mikoto.

"You are so cute sometimes" Tohru laughed. Mikoto blushed harder.

"Guys, I forgot something on my desk, I'll be right back." Yuujiro stated.

"Would you like us to go with you Yuujiro?" Akira asked.

"No…it's alright. Just tell Arisada that'll be a few minutes late." Yuujiro stated as he left the group. Tohru just watch him run down the hallway an all knowing look entered his eyes. Once he knew he was out of hearing range he ran towards the couple.

"Oh…Shinoudani-kun…what is it?" Kenji asked. Yuujiro took a deep breath and turned towards Kagura.

"Hikari-san…can I please have one of those sheets. I wish to ask Mikoto out on a date." Yuujiro asked.

"Really?" Kagura asked with a grin. "Then here…just so you know…this won't be easy for you. Mikoto is the youngest and because of that everyone needs to say yes to you…and you will be tested. I won't give you my approval, but you will have to go to this person last."

"Kouichi Suzuki…rat?" Yuujiro asked.

"Yes…he will be the one who will give you the hardest of time." Kagura warned. "You seem like a sweet guy, but looks can be deceiving. So I guess I'll be seeing you soon then?"

"Maybe." Yuujiro replied.

"I see…a piece of advice, if you don't have the full conviction to go through with it and to care 100%, then I'm going to have to ask you not to use this sheet. Mikoto has gone through too much for him to go through the pain of a broken heart."

"I understand, Thank you Hikari-san." Yuujiro stated as he ran off.

"Good luck Yuujiro Shinoudani." Kagura muttered from behind. "You're going to need it."

Hope you like. I've never seen a Fruits basket/ Princess Princess Crossover so I hope people will like it. It came to me when I saw how similar Kyou and Mikoto looked to one another. Please R&R. Until next time.

C-ya.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been over three months since Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira had first met Megumi, Mikoto's girlfriend. It was meeting her that had stopped Yuujiro from even thinking about using the sheet he had gotten from Hikari. He could see that Mikoto loved Megumi and he knew if he did this, it would hurt him. So he kept quiet about his feelings. The year ended and the new princesses had been selected. Akira won school president and everything was good in the world. There was three weeks before school started up again and Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira were meeting up to spending the day in the city.

"No word from Mikoto?" Tohru asked. Akira shook his head.

"I've called his phone several times now, and he hasn't answered once. I guess it's just the three of us then." Akira stated.

"Too bad." Yuujiro sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. "Let's hit the streets then, I wanted to check out this new café." Akira and Tohru nodded.

As the three sat down in their booth, Tohru started their conversation.

"So where do you think Mikoto is?"

"Probably on a date with Megumi…you saw how fast he left the dorms after we finished teaching the new princesses." Yuujiro replied.

"She wasn't that bad Yuujiro. She seemed really nice." Akira stated. "You don't have to say her name with such distain.

"Oh, but Akira, he has to…you see, Our Yuujiro has a crush on our little Mikoto…and since he's dating Megumi, Yuujiro has to act bitter towards her." Tohru smirked. Yuujiro blushed.

"I do not." Yuujiro replied looking away.

"It's not good to lie, Yuu-chan." Tohru stated.

"Shut up." Yuujiro replied. Akira laughed.

"Now that I think about it you have been doing the pig-tail pulling method to show your affection. You always put him down." Akira stated.

"Not you too." Yuujiro groaned as he used his hand to cover his eyes and shake his head. "It's just that he's so easy to torment."

"Mikoto does have incredibly low self-esteem." Tohru replied. "I wonder why?"

"Remember that man who came to talk to Mikoto…you know to ask for his cousin's hand in marriage? He mentioned that Mikoto and his family went through a lot of things. Maybe whatever it was that they went through made have low self-confidence." Akira stated.

"I guess that just means that Mikoto isn't as close to us as we are to him." Yuujiro stated as he sipped some of his drink. He cast a glance around the café. "Guys…isn't that Makoto…Mikoto's sister?" He pointed over to the girl.

"Yeah, and she's with Megumi…huh I wonder where Mikoto is then." Tohru stated.

"Megumi and Mikoto are dating right?" Akira asked. Yuujiro and Tohru looked at him and nodded. "Then why are they kissing?" Tohru and Yuujiro whipped their heads over to look at the two girls, their eyes widened as they saw that the two of them were indeed kissing.

"She's cheating on Mikoto with his sister." Tohru muttered. He cast a glance over at Yuujiro and the look of utter despair crossed his face. "Yuujiro…We have to tell Mikoto."

"I know…but how can we do that to him…he cares so much for her…it's going to crush him." Yuujiro stated.

"That might be but…"

"Look its Mikoto." Akira stated. Yuujiro and Tohru turned. True enough there was Mikoto, except he was dressed in a white gothic Lolita dress. He had on a long red wig. If Mikoto hadn't been a princess there would have been no way that they would have recognized him. He was holding hands with a girl with a silver wig and in the same dress except black. The two quickly dashed into the restaurant, immediately attracting the attention of everyone in the store.

"Behind the counter!" The person next to him stated. "We can maneuver towards the back and leave through the back door."

"Right let's go!" The two of them moved in sync as they simultaneously jumped and hid behind the counter just in time for two men to appear in the shop. Glancing around, they looked at one another. The silver haired one placed a smile on his face.

"Excuse me…but have any of you seen two beautiful girls…one has red hair and the other silver hair. They were both dressed in our newest designs."

"We need them so that they can finish their…photo shoot." The dark haired one replied a grin on his face. From where they sat Tohru, Yuujiro and Akira could see that Mikoto and his companion pull in tighter towards the counter. Their figure's slightly shaking. Suddenly the silver hair's phone rang.

"Hari?" silver-haired asked. "We're not tormenting…No…Tell Ritsu to let it go…I promise... we'll leave them alone….don't hurt my baby." Tears appeared in his eyes.

"Aya?" The dark-haired one asked.

"Ritsu has my sewing machine captive…we have to abandoned our search for Yuki and Kyonkichi-kun." The silver one answered.

"Come on…let's see if we can't convince him otherwise…it's a pity that we to leave now…I am certain that they are here." The dark haired one replied. "I can smell them."

"Oh Shigure…as much as I wish to see them pose in my outfits once more…I find that the well being of my baby is of much more importance. Come let us go. They have escaped us today…but they have not escaped us for good."

"My dear Ayame…what you say is true…"

"Just leave you two!" A voice called out. It seemed as if the manager of the café had come down.

"Aw Kisa…you don't have to be so mean to us." The one known as Ayame pouted. The manager glared her golden eyes towards them, he long tan hair was braided down her back.

"Don't make me call Haru!" Kisa exclaimed.

"We're leaving…when you find our little kitten and mouse…could you please send them our way." Shigure smirked and pulled Ayame out of the café just in time to dodge a spoon flying towards them. Looking over at the crowd of people watching the exchange she growled.

"What are you all looking at?" The majority of the café turn back to their drinks. The woman then walked over to the counter and leaned over. "You guys are safe, I got rid of them for you…how did they catch you in the first place?"

"Through trickery and deceit."

"Through fear and curiosity."

"And the dresses?"

"Haru and Kagura held us down." The two replied together.

"Mikoto?" The red head turned his head

"Megumi! Makoto! What are you two doing here?" Mikoto asked as he turned around.

"What are you doing in a dress Miko-chan?" Makoto asked as she smirked at him.

"I…it's a long story." Mikoto replied. "And don't call me Miko-chan, that's a girl's name."

"Don't listen to her Mikoto." Megumi smiled.

"You still didn't answer my question." Mikoto replied. Megumi and Makoto shared a blush. The silver-haired girl leaned over and whispered something into Mikoto's ear. Mikoto then blushed. "Oh, I see…"

"Mikoto why don't you introduce us to your friends." Megumi asked as she looked at them.

"Oh, yes, Makoto…Megumi, this is Kouichi and this is Kagome. Guys, this is Makoto and Megumi." Mikoto introduced. "Makoto is my sister."

"So you are Mikoto's dear sister." Kouichi started as he draped his arm over Mikoto's shoulders.

"Yuki…don't." Mikoto stated as his eyes flew to the floor.

"Alright…but we do need to change. We should be able to hide out in my office for a few hours." Yuki, also known as Kouichi, stated. Mikoto nodded.

"I can give you some of Hiro's things." Kisa stated.

"Thanks Kisa." Yuki smiled.

"I guess we'll just leave the two of you alone then." Mikoto replied.

"Mikoto…are you…" Makoto started

"I have a meeting with Dr. Maho tomorrow…I think I'll just crash at Hikari's place tonight." Mikoto replied. "I'll see you guys later then."

"Bye Mikoto."

"See you later Mikoto." Makoto replied as she watched her little brother head up the stairs. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to come home, after all, he was only constantly pestered by Megumi's former friends, but the fact still remained that he hadn't been home in almost a week and she was getting worried about him.

"Don't worry Makoto…I'm sure he's fine…he's just hanging out with some of his friends. That's all." Megumi smiled trying to encourage the other girl. "You should be happy that he isn't just coup up at home playing video games or studying."

"I guess your right Megumi-chan…come on, let's go shopping. It was a pleasure meeting you Kagome-san." Makoto said as she bowed towards Kisa. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"It is no problem at all. It was nice meeting you…and don't worry. Your drinks are on the house." Kisa smiled.

"Thank you very much Kagome-san." Megumi smiled.

"I hope to see you around." Kisa smiled. With that the two girls left. "You three can come out now."

"How did you know we were here?" Tohru asked as he came out from behind the corner that they were hiding behind.

"I saw you move over there…so are do you know Mikoto or are you some of Kouichi's students?" Kisa asked.

"Mikoto's friends." Akira stated. "Who are you?"  
"You may call me Kagome…and I own this café…Mikoto and I go way back. If you like you can come up with me…what are your names?" Kisa asked she gave them a small smile before leading them up the stairs.

"Um, is it alright to leave your café like that?" Akira asked. Kisa nodded.

"My husband is working in the back and with the appearance of Ayame and Shigure, I'm pretty sure he knows that he would have to watch over the café." Kisa smiled.

"I see...oh, my name is Akira Sakamoto…these are my friends, Yuujiro Shinoudani and Tohru Kouno." Akira introduced.

"Tohru…" Kisa whispered as she paused and looked at him. "He would do that." Kisa just shook her head and continued up the stairs. The closer up they got, the louder the noises became. Opening the door revealed both Mikoto and Yuki with their wigs off shouting in each other's face.

"Kuso Nezumi!"

"Baka Neko!"

"What's this about this time?" Kisa asked as she moved towards them. "Don't make me have to separate you two."

"We were just discussing whose fault it was that we are in this situation." Yuki stated. "Obviously it's this baka."

"It wasn't my brother who orchestrated the whole thing." Mikoto growled back.

"I thought you looked cute Miko-chan." Yuujiro smirked. Mikoto blushed.

"That has nothin…Yuujiro what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked as he blinked at the appearance of his friends.

"Tohru, Akira and I came here for drinks and then we saw you." Yuujiro explained.

"Oh…and you didn't call me?" Mikoto asked as he looked down.

"Baka…they probably called, but if you remember our cell phones were confiscated by Rin when we entered the studio." Yuki stated as he swung his arm around Mikoto.

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Mikoto stated. "And we didn't pick them up while we made our escape."

"I'll never forget how you kicked Haru across the room and still manage to land on your heels with your dress intact." Yuki grinned.

"I did manage to land him between Rin's legs didn't I…wait…while I beat Haru up you didn't think about getting our cell phones?" Mikoto asked as he turned his attention towards the rat. "Kuso Nezumi!"

"Baka…I was dealing with Kagura and her inhuman strength…you have any idea how hard it is to walk in these shoes?" Yuki growled. The two began their shouting match. It was interrupted by cloths falling on their head.

"Oh shut it you too. I have no clue how on earth the two of you managed to live three years together without killing one another." Kisa exclaimed. This caused a pause to enter both Mikoto and Yuki.

"Kisa…it was only two and a half years." Yuki muttered.

"No…it was thre…oh crap…I forgot about that." Kisa stated. "Kyou…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kisa…most people do." With that Mikoto entered the bedroom to change.

"Yuki…I…"

"Forget it Kisa…you were young…and we generally don't talk about it." Yuki smiled sadly.

"But still…"

"Don't worry. That baka know you didn't mean it." Yuki replied as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh man, I really screwed up…of all the things I could have said." Kisa groaned.

"What do you mean Kagome-san…and why did you call Mikoto 'Kyou'?" Tohru asked.

"Well…that's what we call him within our family…we all have second names, and we are the only ones who can use those names. We're generally pretty good at keeping them secret but still it slips sometimes…I made a mistake…Kyou lived with Yuki and Shigure for Two and a half years before _it_ started."

"What's _it_?" Yuujiro asked.

"Nothing." Mikoto replied as he stepped out of the room. "Man, Hiro's cloths are so big on me."

"You look adorable." Kisa stated. Mikoto blushed.

"I always forget that you're older than me Tiger." Mikoto stated as he placed his hand on her head.

"Of course neko." Kisa replied.

"Umm, Mikoto…we have something to tell you." Tohru started, he cast a glance over at Yuujiro who nodded at him.

"Mikoto…we saw Megumi and Makoto here earlier." Yuujiro continued.

"I know, I saw them too."

"They were kissing each other." Yuujiro revealed.

"Oh." Mikoto stated blinking. "You all saw that?"

"Yea we did Mikoto…we're so sorry" Akira confirmed.

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"You were dating Megumi and she was kissing your sister." Tohru stated. Mikoto had the decency to blush at this.

"Well…Megumi and I weren't really dating." Mikoto stated. "Makoto and Megumi just dragged me into it…Megumi had some people bugging her, and with just Makoto it wasn't enough, so they brought me into it. It's just, well it didn't really help."

"But you said…" Yuujiro started.

"I visit them yes, you all just assumed that we were dating." Mikoto replied.

"Oh." Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira stated. This was a shock.

"Why would they think that Mikoto?" Yuki asked as he came out of the bathroom. Yuujiro, Akira and Tohru weren't really surprise to see how much of a girl he looked even after the dress was off, what did surprise them was that he looked to be about twenty five.

"I used the excuse of going to meet Megumi in order to go to our Luncheons." Mikoto admitted. Yuki laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that Ayame and Shigure's cunning has rubbed off on you."

"Oh shut it…oh by the way Yu…Kouichi, can I spend the night."

"I thought you were going to ask Ka…Hikari." Yuki responded, he cast a glance over at the others.

"I prefer not to since she was one of the ones who tried to capture us." Mikoto stated.

"It fine…as long as you don't mind the c…wait was that why you moved Rit-chan's chair into my apartment?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Mikoto replied as he forced his face to look innocent.

"Mikoto…since you are here, would you like to join us?" Akira asked. Mikoto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well it is easier to hide when you are on the move." Mikoto mused. "Sure then…Kouichi…I'll pop by later then."

"I'll see you later Mikoto…have fun." Yuki grinned.

"Stop by some time Mikoto. I know Hiro would love to see you." Kisa smiled.

"Yeah right. I'll see ya'll later then. Kagome, thanks for the cloths."

"Your welcome Mikoto…oh, and since you guys are Mikoto's friends, consider the drinks on the house. Just have fun today."

"Thank you. Kagome-san." Yuujiro, Akira and Tohru stated as Mikoto then pulled them out of the apartment. As soon as the door closed Yuki turned towards Kisa.

"Which one do you think it is?"

"The bluenet was named Tohru has a good shot, but I think it was the Blonde…his name is Yuujiro."

"Not the Green-haired one then?"

"No…I think the bluenet has a crush on him."

"So the blonde then?"

"Yuujiro Shinoudani…he's the one who likes our kitten, we have to keep an eye out for him."

"We will…but for some reason, I feel like he is going to be a keeper." Yuki stated. "I think he will be the one to love Kyou."

"Yuki…I hope you are right." Kisa sighed. "Heavens know that Kyou deserves some happiness."

"I know"

* * *

Hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 3

Mikoto walked down the hall, he gave a soft sigh as he ignored the looks that everyone was giving him. It seemed that even though there was a new set of princesses, most of the student body still saw him as Mikoto-chan, the princess. He couldn't help but wonder if Yuujiro and Tohru went through the same things. On most days he would just blush at the looks that he was given, but he wasn't in the mood today to deal with those looks. Today would be the 33rd anniversary of the day Tohru first saw him transform into his second curse. He shuddered at the memory. Even though everything had ended up fine, it could have easily turned bad.

"Mikoto!" Yuujiro waved. "Hey Mikoto…I'm talking to you." Yuujiro grabbed Mikoto by the arm.

"Yuujiro?" Mikoto asked blinking. "How long were you there?"

"Mikoto? Are you alright?" Yuujiro asked as he looked at his red-haired friend. He noticed the down casted look.

"Yea…I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Mikoto asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Your paler than normal." Yuujiro stated as he placed his hand on Mikoto's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever…who's your roommate this semester?"

"Akira." Mikoto replied. "He is spending the weekend at home though…didn't he tell you?" Yuujiro shook his head.

"He did mention that he wanted to tell Tohru and me something." Yuujiro muttered. "I want you to spend the night." Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Yuujiro…what…" Mikoto blushed.

"Now I'm really worried. You're bright red." Yuujiro stated. "I'm thinking that I should take you to the nurse."

"What…Yuujiro…"

"I don't see what's wrong. It'll be you, me and Tohru. We'd be hanging out. You don't look like you should be alone tonight."

"I see." Mikoto stated a small smile on his face. "I guess I can…but I don't want to impose on you."

"You won't. Besides, we've never had a sleep over before. I could be fun." Yuujiro stated. "Make sure you come by around six, otherwise Tohru and I will drag you there."

"Okay…Yuujiro." Mikoto stated as his face became bright red and he looked down.

"Yeah Mikoto?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mikoto." With that Yuujiro left and made his way back to class. It was then that he let his true worry show on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seem such a depressing look on Mikoto's face. Nor could he remember a time when Mikoto had been so absent minded.

"I'm worried about him." Yuujiro muttered.

"Worried about whom?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, hey Tohru…Mikoto is spending the night tonight." Yuujiro stated. Tohru blinked.

"Why?"

"He doesn't look right…he looks sad, and he told me Akira is heading home for the weekend. I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be left alone tonight." Yuujiro replied.

"He must be really bad if you felt the need to invite him." Tohru replied as he looked at Yuujiro's face. The last time he had seen Yuujiro face this troubled was when he had originally told him about his family. "But he's a friend and for that reason I don't mind."

"Thanks Tohru." Yuujiro stated.

Six o'clock came and went. Yuujiro and Tohru were seated in their room waiting. Both were lounged on their beds. At six thirty there was a knock on their door.

"Mikoto about time!" Yuujiro smirked. "What took you so long?" Mikoto looked paler then he was earlier.

"Sorry I was late. I was on the phone with Kouichi." Mikoto said as he looked down. "He had been trying to call me all day."

"Oh…come on in." Yuujiro stated as he moved aside to allow the other boy in.

"Thanks you guys for letting me come over," Mikoto stated.

"It's no sweat." Tohru replied. "You're our friend…and friends have sleepovers all the time."

"Do they?" Mikoto asked blinking innocently. "I didn't know that." Tohru and Yuujiro shared a look. This was going to be an interesting night. It was a little after midnight when Mikoto stretched his arms over his head and then rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Mikoto are you tired?" Tohru asked. Mikoto pouted and shook his head. Yuujiro tried to hide his blush as he noticed how cute Mikoto looked just then.

"I'm not tired…"Mikoto yawned.

"Mikoto, you can take my bed if you want." Yuujiro offered.

"Why?" Mikoto asked as he looked at Yuujiro with suspicion. "I can sleep on the floor."

"I invited you, so as our guest, you can sleep on the bed."

"But then where will you sleep Yuujiro?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't."

"Well you're the guest."

"So I should be able to decide where I want to sleep."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Why don't both we push the two beds together and all three of us sleep on the beds?" Tohru suggested. The blond and the red head blinked, before shrugging and nodding.

"I guess we can do that." Mikoto and Yuujiro replied. With that they set to work with pushing the beds together. Once done, they crawled into bed, Mikoto fell into the middle.

"You know, I've never been invited to a sleep over before." Mikoto stated as he stared at the ceiling. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you guys." Mikoto smiled as he snuggled deeper into the blankets and was quickly out.

"I forgot how cute he looked when he was asleep." Yuujiro muttered. Tohru turned to look at his friend. "He always looked so innocent, like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"He does look cute Yuujiro…I can see why you like him." Tohru stated. "You really should tell him…he's having a nightmare."

"Tohru…sorry….love you." Mikoto muttered as he turned to his side facing Tohru. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yuujiro…"Tohru muttered looking up at his friend's face.

"Save it." Yuujiro replied as he turned over so that his back was facing Mikoto and Tohru.

"But…I'm so sorry Yuujiro." Tohru stated. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help the guilt that resonated within him. He knew that if it had been any other situation, then Mikoto would never have said that to him, he would never admit his feelings for him. But just knowing this information could completely destroy the relationship between the three of them forever. And with such depressing thoughts Tohru fell asleep.

The next morning Tohru and Yuujiro awoke to Mikoto being gone. There was a note pin to his pillow stating that he had left before either of them had awoken and thanking the two of them for the night. Casting a quick glance at the clock Tohru noticed it was only a little after eight in the morning and Mikoto's area was already cold. Almost as if he was never there.

"I wonder when he left." Tohru questioned. Yuujiro just glared and got up. Tohru sighed. Life seemed to have gotten just all that more difficult.

* * *

The following week went by incredibly slowly. Tohru and Yuujiro weren't talking to one another. Yuujiro wouldn't say a word to Mikoto either. Mikoto tried talking to both of them, but Tohru was avoiding him and Yuujiro wouldn't say a word to him. Akira was the one caught in the middle, yet no one could tell him what had happened. By the time the weekend came, Mikoto was thoroughly depressed again. Nothing anyone said could bring him out of it. Mikoto entered his dorm room and flopped down on his bed. He heard the familiar sound of his cell phone going off and he knew it was Hatori, but for the life of him, he couldn't bring up the energy to answer the call. Feeling even more depressed in his room, he decided to head towards the roof.

Yuujiro lay on his bed. He knew he was being petty, but it wasn't fair. 'What does Tohru have that I don't?' Yuujiro thought, he turned in his bed, he faced the wall. Because his back to the wall he never noticed the door open and someone creep inside.

Tohru lay down on a couch in the student council room. Akira was sitting at the desk signing some papers.

"It wasn't my fault." Tohru stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked looking at him.

"Mikoto loves me…I…I never knew it, and I kept pushing Yuujiro to admit his feelings towards Mikoto." Tohru explained.

"Are you sure he loves you…I mean did he tell you he loved you?" Akira asked. "What do you feel towards Mikoto?"

"He said it in his sleep." Tohru looked at him. "I see Mikoto as the little brother you tease…I never thought of him in a romantic sense."

"I see. Have you told Yuujiro this?"

"No…but…" Tohru was interrupted as the door to the student council office was flung open and three people entered the room. Tohru and Akira couldn't even get to their feet before they were knocked out.

* * *

The first thing Yuujiro heard was the dripping of water. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding. Slowly pushing himself up, he glanced around the room. His eyes widened as he noticed Tohru's and Akira's limp bodies next to him on two other couches. The room they were in was nicely decorated, with a sink in the corner; it easily explained the sound he was hearing. Knowing that this was not the time to hold grudges and notice the decor, he moved over to their prone bodies. He then began to shake them awake.

Groaning, Tohru turn to his side and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Tohru groaned.

"That's what I'd like to know." Yuujiro stated as he looked at his friend. "The last thing I remember was lying down on my bed."

"Akira and I…Akira?"

"I'm okay," Akira stated as he pushed himself up and sat down against the couch.

"We were in the Student Council room and then someone came in and…that's it." Tohru explained.

"Why us though?"Akira asked as he looked at them.

"Because we have reasons to be worried." A voice called out. The three of them turned their head towards the voice. They noticed the silhouette of a person sitting in the chair.

"Who are you?" Yuujiro asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why have you brought us here?"

"My name is Dr. Satoshi Maho…and I felt the need to speak with all of you."

"What about?" Tohru asked as he looked at the person. They watched him pull a folder from the table next to him and open it up. His black hair falling in front of one of his eyes as he read the name on the folder;

"Mikoto Yutaka." Dr. Maho stated. "You three are his friends are you not?" He did not wait for them to answer. "Yet for the past week not one of you has spoken a word to him…so I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't have him transferred out of you school this moment?"

"What!" Yuujiro exclaimed. "Who give you the rights to do that…much less kidnap us?"

"Yes…do forgive that, I was not certain you would all come on your own consent." Dr. Maho stated as he stared at them.

"Why should we even answer you? How do we know that you aren't some crack pot freak?" Tohru asked.

"Mikoto…is family to me, and on hearing what was going on in his school, I had to take action. What you may have failed to realize was that while Mikoto is physically strong…probably stronger than anyone you'll ever meet. But mentally and emotionally he's weak. Most of it isn't really his fault. The way children grow up shows its results in the most interesting of ways. That is when your family has to come in and protect them. Mikoto needs protection from those who will harm him mentally and emotionally. That is why I need to know whether…" Whatever else Dr. Maho was about to reply was cut off when a body went flying through the door and across the room.

"What on earth were you thinking Hari?" The figure stated. Entering the room, Yuujiro, Akira and Tohru just gaped at the red head that stood in the door way. Mikoto made his way into the room dragging another body behind him.

"Did you really need to knock out both Haru and Rin?" Dr. Maho asked.

"Yes. They wouldn't let me pass, but don't worry, I didn't hit Rin's face." Mikoto replied as his red eyes narrowed at the Doctor. "Why did you kidnap my friends?"

"Kagura called me. What she said worried me." Dr. Maho replied. Mikoto's anger fled as he sighed.

"Hari…what do I have to say before you all realize that I won't break under the simplest of pressures? You should worry more about yourself then you should about me. There is nothing that you need to worry about. So instead of kidnapping my friends to find out something you should just talk to me." Mikoto stated. Dr. Maho blushed slightly.

"How did you find out anyways?" Dr. Maho, also known as Hatori, asked.

"You didn't call. I thought you did, but it turned out to be Makoto. When I found out that I knew you must have been up to something. So I gave Kagura a call. She told me she had spoken to you. What I didn't expect was for you to have Haru and Rin participating."

"That didn't stop you." Hatori replied with a faint smile on his lips.

"You should know that it wouldn't." Mikoto smiled. "Now be a good doctor and let my friends go."

"I wouldn't have stopped them from leaving. The door has been unlocked this entire time. So you really didn't need to break it." Hatori replied. He then turned towards Akira, Yuujiro and Tohru.

"You can go. But don't think that I'm not going to have a chat with you again." Hatori stated as he went over to check on the body sprawled on the floor. "Did you have to beat him up so severely?"

"Black Haru was in control." Mikoto stated. "I'll put Rin on the couch." He then moved to put the woman on the couch. "Guys, let's go. Mitaka is having a fit. He came to find me when he couldn't find Akira." Starting to move towards the door; Akira, Tohru and Yuujiro followed him in shocked awe. They were out in the street before Mikoto turned to them and gave a bow.

"I'm so sorry he did that you guys." Mikoto apologized. "He isn't a bad person. He's just really protective of his family."

"Mikoto…it isn't your fault." Akira stated as he gave a small smile. "Right guys." He turned towards Yuujiro and Tohru.

"Yeah." The two replied.

"So am I forgiven?" Mikoto asked cautiously looking at them in the eye.

"Yeah." The two replied again.

"So are you two going to tell me what you've been arguing about?" Mikoto asked looking at them. Yuujiro was tempted not to tell the red head but the fact that Mikoto's eyes were pleading with him and he had placed a slightly pout on his lips. Yuujiro couldn't help but wonder if Mikoto knew just how cute he looked at that moment.

"Well, you said you loved me." Tohru admitted. "And while I'm fla…"

"When did I say that?" Mikoto interrupted.

"The night you slept over." Tohru answered. He was surprised to see Mikoto start to laugh.

"You mean that the two of you have been arguing over that?" Mikoto smiled. "That night I dreamed about my friend Tohru from when I was younger. I only knew her for about three year before we both moved away from one another. I loved her like a sister…If I talked about a Tohru in my dream it wasn't about you…You two don't have to worry. I won't interfere with the two of you." Mikoto smiled and turned from the two of them. "You shouldn't let me come between the two of you…besides it's getting late and it'll take about an hour before we get back home." With that Mikoto started to walk forward. Akira looked at both Yuujiro and Tohru. He knew that the two of them had some things to talk about so he ran forward to reach his roommate.

Akira glanced over at Mikoto's face. "What are you not saying?" Akira asked. Mikoto's eyes were closed and he had a calm smile on his face.

"Nothing." Akira watched as Mikoto's eyes opened and he was shocked to see the despair in his eyes.

"You don't want to support their relationship?"

"I will support them with everything I have, they are my friends and they deserve to have happiness in their lived."

"What about your happiness?"

"It pales in comparison of others." Mikoto replied. "I will support Yuujiro and Tohru with everything I have even if it kills me on the inside." Akira stayed silent as he reflected on what Mikoto had stated. He couldn't help but wonder where Mikoto's self sacrificing tendency had come about from. He was also pleased to know that Mikoto did in fact like Yuujiro. Maybe he might be able to fix the misunderstanding between the three former princesses.

When both Akira and Mikoto were a good distance away, Yuujiro turned towards Tohru. "Tohru, I'm sorry. I guess I jumped the gun."

"I guess I did a little too. I was already thinking of ways to let Mikoto down easy." Tohru laughed. "So let's forget the whole thing."

"Yea." Yuujiro grinned but then the grin left him. "What did Mikoto mean when he said he wouldn't interfere with the two of us?" Tohru's grin left his face while his eyes widened.

"You don't think…I mean why would Mikoto believe we're together?" Tohru asked. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before they started to run to reach Mikoto and Akira.

* * *

Hope you like. Please R&R. Reviews are what motivate me to write. That means quicker chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 4

Panting Yuujiro and Tohru sat next to both Akira and Mikoto at the train station, they had about forty minutes before their train was to arrive. Then it would be an hour ride back to the town outside of their school followed by a fifteen minute walk back to campus. Finally catching their breath, Yuujiro and Tohru turned towards Mikoto.

"Miko-chan you have some explaining to do." Tohru stated. "Like whom that guy was…"

"How on earth you figured out where we were…" Yuujiro continued.

"How you were able to send a guy almost twice your size through a door…" Tohru added.

"Why we were taken…"

"And most importantly…why do you think me and Yuujiro/Tohru are together!" Tohru and Yuujiro exclaimed together. Mikoto looked at them, their ruffled appearance made him laugh slightly.

"Well…that guy was Satoshi Maho…he's my psychiatrist…I've been seeing him since I was about…maybe five. I figure out where you were since Dr. Maho calls me every Friday for an update…when he didn't call me I gave Hikari a call. She told me that she had spoken with Dr. Maho about how I told her that the two of you were acting weird." Mikoto paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Then I just pieced it together. What I didn't know was that he had got Haru and Rin to help him. As for sending Haru through the door…well I took Martial Arts training since I was eight…my favorite partner was Haru. The reason you were taken was because Dr. Maho wanted to get to know you guys. To be honest I'm surprised he waited this long to do so and didn't get anyone else to help." Mikoto then looked at them. "And I just assumed that you were together since the two of you seem so close to one another…and then there was the time Yuujiro kissed you Tohru and then how easily the two of you became the best of friends. Along with how easily you associate with one another. So I figure that you either were waiting to tell each other how you felt, or you were already together and were just hiding it from me…" Mikoto looked down for a moment, his eyes filled with tears at the thought of not being trustworthy enough for his friends to tell me they were together.

"Baka." Yuujiro stated as he pulled the red-head into his arms. He knew Mikoto would blush from just that motion, he never could understand why the red-head was so against physical affections from them, but seemed fine with it when it came from his cousins. "Tohru and I are best friends…right Tohru." Yuujiro stated.

"That's right. We're best friends. Besides there is someone else that I like." Tohru added as he failed to notice Akira's eyes widening before falling to a downcast look.

"Oh…"Mikoto replied. Yuujiro had to admit he was pleasantly surprise when Mikoto hadn't tried to push away from him. Usually by now Mikoto would be screaming about how unmanly it was. "Umm, Yuujiro, you can let go of me now." He spoke to soon. Reluctantly Yuujiro let Mikoto go and watched him sit back down on the bench.

"So what time is it?" Tohru asked trying to break the silence that had fallen over them. "I know we were taken around 4 in the afternoon."

"It nearly ten. Mitaka told me you were missing at around six. After searching campus and not finding any of you. I checked my phone…I was planning on calling my cou…friend Shigure…he…well he has a dog that can sniff out anything. But when I saw that Makoto called me rather than H…Dr. Maho, I called Hikari instead. That all happened at about eight."

"How did you get here so fast then? The train takes at least an hour." Akira asked looking at Mikoto. Mikoto blushed darkly and muttered something.

"What was that Mikoto…we couldn't understand what you just said." Tohru asked.

"I said…"Mikoto's blush darkened. "I ran…part of the way. Then since I knew where I was going I hopped trains until I got here."

"Can't we do that instead of taking the train straight there if hopping is faster?" Akira asked innocently.

"I wasn't inside the trains when I hopped." Mikoto replied as he blushed bright red. "I was on top of the trains."

"You could have been killed." Yuujiro stated as the realization settled in. Mikoto just shrugged.

"I've been doing Martial Arts practically my whole life. Jumping from trains isn't that hard. Plus, I have a tendency to always land on my feet." Mikoto gave a small smile at the inside joke.

"That's not the point. You put yourself in needless danger." Yuujiro shouted. Mikoto cringed. "What would have happened if you had slipped? We might not be talking to you right now? We could be talking to a police officer telling us to identify the body." Mikoto cower a little as he listened to what Yuujiro was saying, tears reappeared in his eyes.

"Yuujiro…" Tohru started. He could tell his best friend hadn't noticed how his words were affecting the red-head.

"What goes through your head? We weren't in any danger! You…"Yuujiro paused when he finally noticed that Mikoto was trembling. "You need to care about what happens to you."

"You don't understand." Mikoto mumbled. "You say you weren't in any danger…but out of all my relatives…Dr. Maho is the most dangerous one of us. He could have…if he thought it was necessary…and then I'd…" Tohru, Akira and Yuujiro exchanged looks.

"Mikoto…why is he so dangerous?" Akira asked hesitantly.

"He can make you forget…he can make anyone forget anything he wants them to..." Mikoto paused. "Some people can't take knowing…that's why Hari's there to make them forget…I don't really know how he does it…but I know he can do it." Mikoto looked at them. "If he had deemed you a threat to me, he would have made you all forget you had ever met me."

"That's impossible." Tohru stated. Mikoto shook his head.

"It's very possible, that's why you have to be careful…the members that you've met so far are dangerous in their own way…but Hari…Dr. Maho is the second most dangerous one…and I pray you never meet the most." Mikoto stated as he closed his eyes. "I just…I have friends now…and I'm happy. I have fun at school. I didn't like wearing the dresses last year, but I got to meet you three because of it. So I'd really prefer not to have you all forget about me." Mikoto looked up and opened his eyes. Honesty poured out of his eyes as he stared at his friends. They could see the gratitude shining from his eyes.

"Baka…no matter what he did, there would be no way we could forget an idiot like you." Yuujiro stated as he ruffled Mikoto's hair. He ignored the squawk of indignation that Mikoto gave out as his hair was messed up. Yuujiro turned to look at Mikoto. He could see the happiness radiating out of Mikoto's eyes as he listened to his reassurance. Yuujiro wasn't sure exactly how Dr. Maho could do it, but he knew there was nothing that could ever make him forget about Mikoto's eyes. Akira glanced between his two friends.

"Tohru I saw a connivance store just outside the station, can you come with me to pick up something to eat. I'm starving and I'm pretty sure that the rest of you guys haven't eaten either." Getting nods from his friends, Akira grabbed Tohru's hand and led him to the connivance store. As he passed Yuujiro he quickly muttered "Tell him now. He feels the same," before heading out of the station.

"That was odd." Mikoto muttered before looking up towards Yuujiro who was staring at him, Mikoto felt himself starting to blush again. "What is it Yuujiro…do I have something on my face?"

"I…I…"Yuujiro started. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mikoto…I…like you." Mikoto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing came out.

"I…guess you can say I always teased you because I like you...?" Yuujiro started to ramble before he was cut off by Mikoto kissing him. Yuujiro felt himself smile as he felt a timid tongue gently lick his lips. Separating himself from Mikoto he looked down at the red-head. "I will take that as in you feel the same way." It was more of a statement then a question. Mikoto slowly leaned into Yuujiro's chest and nodded. He positioned his head over Yuujiro's heart and listened to his heart beating. Yuujiro wasted no time in pulling his arms around Mikoto.

"Why?" The question came out so softly that Yuujiro almost didn't hear it.

"You kissed me." Yuujiro stated.

"No…why me?" Mikoto asked.

"You're beautiful for one…you have a big heart. You're awkward and adorable and you don't bow down to me. You're smart even if you try to hide it…and don't lie, Mitaka ratted you out, Mr. Third in our grade." Yuujiro stated as he allowed his arms tighten around the red-head. "You're gentle, and you always think of others before you think of yourself…and every time I'm around you, my heart starts to race. Whenever I don't see you I feel sad."

"I'm not all that." Mikoto muttered.

"Yet the one thing I don't like about you is your lacks of self-confidence….You always fail to realize just how beautiful you are. To me there is nothing prettier…you're like an angel…you're my angel."

"I've been called a lot of things, but no one has ever called me that." Mikoto stated as he smiled.

"Well I am glad to say I'm the first." Yuujiro replied. "I talked to Hikari when she first visited. I asked her for the sheet."

"Don't do it." Mikoto growled. Yuujiro blinked in shock. He had never seen Mikoto act like that. "I don't need anyone to tell me who I can and cannot date." Mikoto looked up at Yuujiro and narrowed his eyes. Yuujiro was surprised to see Mikoto's pupils narrow into slits.

"I won't if you don't want me too, but you don't need to get so angry." Yuujiro stated.

"I'm not angry; I'm just annoyed with them at the moment." Mikoto muttered, and he pouted. Yuujiro laughed and bent down to kiss Mikoto again. He stopped a mere millimeter away went he heard a faint meowing and a curse. Looking over he saw a black cat staring at him with a heated glare. Glancing down at Mikoto he noticed the same glare on his face facing the cat. Suddenly the cat hissed at him, before doing what he thought was a slight bow before leaving.

"What was that?" Yuujiro asked starting at Mikoto and then where the cat used to be, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that cat was bowing towards Mikoto.

"I…have no idea." Mikoto stated, Yuujiro decided not to push it, but he knew Mikoto was lying. The question was why? Leaning down again Yuujiro was about to kiss Mikoto again when a cough interrupted them. This time, Yuujiro wasn't sure if the curse came from him or Mikoto, but he knew he was pissed.

"What now?" He growled. He then blinked when he saw his two smug friends. He felt Mikoto hide his face within the crook of his neck.

"We brought dinner." Tohru stated smugly. "And our train has just pulled in…so I see we have a pair of love birds travelling with us…it's about time."

"Shut it Tohru..." Yuujiro groaned. This just caused Tohru and Akira to start laughing and Mikoto to try to hide his face even further.

The trip back to campus passed with only a few comments about Mikoto and Yuujiro. Half way through the trip, the train hit a passing rain storm. Within seconds of hitting the window, Mikoto was asleep across Yuujiro's lap. Gently, Yuujiro placed his hand on top of Mikoto's head and started petting Mikoto's hair.

"What's that noise?" Akira asked as he looked around them,

"It sounds like…purring?" Tohru suggested. "But I don't see a cat." Yuujiro leaned down next to Mikoto and smirked.

"It's Mikoto…I don't even know that humans could purr." Yuujiro chuckled, but the coughed as Mikoto started to nuzzle his hand, which was dangerously close to a certain part of his body. This caused Tohru to start to laugh, and Akira to smile. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, Tohru just looked at Yuujiro and smiled.

"You two being together will be absolutely priceless."

"Oh shut it."

About five minutes before they arrived at the station, Mikoto started to wake up. Groggily he sat up and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Mikoto asked as he started to stretch his body.

"Nearly. I was about to wake you." Yuujiro replied. He then leaned in close to Mikoto's face and gently caressed his cheek. Mikoto immediately blushed bright red and looked to the side.

"Yuujiro…" Mikoto mumbled.

"I never knew you could purr Miko-chan." Yuujiro stated.

"I do no such thing!" Mikoto adamantly denied as he glared. This statement caused both Akira and Tohru to start to laugh and Yuujiro just smiled, he could tell that this glare was a playful glare…it was nowhere near as threatening as the one Mikoto gave him when he mentioned going to get the approval from his family members. Yuujiro prayed that he never had to see that look on Mikoto's face ever again.

Hope you like


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 5

A week had passed since the adduction of Akira, Tohru and Yuujiro, and life at the academy was going along as normal. Boy dressed up as girls and cheered on the sports teams. The vice president was fawning over the president and the former president was still scheming. Yes, everything was normal. The day had started out nice and sunny, but by second period the storm clouds had cover the sun and rain was pouring down in sheets. Yuujiro was grateful when the bell rang for lunch. He couldn't wait to see Mikoto.

"It's only been a few hours." Tohru sighed as he walked with Yuujiro towards the cafeteria. It was there that they would meet up with Mitaka and Mikoto and eat lunch. Since both Mitaka's and Mikoto's classroom was closer to the cafeteria then Tohru's, Yuujiro's and Akira's they usually got their food and sat down and saved the table for them.

"They're not here yet." Akira muttered as he looked around for their two other friends. Glancing at Yuujiro he quickly added. "They might have been held up by a teac…"

"Sakamoto-sama! Sakamoto-sama!" A student ran up to Akira. Tohru vague recognized him from someone in their year, but he knew that he wasn't in their class.

"Yes…"Akira asked as he turned his attention towards the student.

"Yutaka-san and Mitaka-san both went to the infirmary." The student exclaimed.

"What! Why!" Yuujiro asked as he grabbed the kid by his collar.

"Umm…Yutaka-san just collapsed in class and Mitaka-san said he would be the only who would take him to the infirmary, and that someone should contact Sakamoto-sama." The student explained. He barely got those words out before Yuujiro left him go and started to run towards the infirmary. Akira and Tohru right behind him.

"Yuujiro…he's going to be okay." Tohru stated desperately trying to calm his friend.

"You don't know that!" Yuujiro stated as he threw open the door.

"Shinoudani-san! That is no way of treating the door!" The Nurse exclaimed as she turned to look at the intruders. "I'm guessing you are here to see Yutaka-san?" Not even looking at them she turned back to his book. "He's over there…and do be quiet…he's asleep…now where was I? Oh yea she grabbed his…"

"Thank you." Akira and Tohru bowed as Yuujiro headed in the direction he had pointed. The Nurse barely acknowledged them. Nearing the bed, Yuujiro noticed that Mikoto was lying there asleep. There seemed to be not superficial damage that he could place. It was then that he noticed Mitaka.

"Mitaka."

"Shinoudani." Mitaka replied. "Kouno. Akira. I'm glad they found you."

"What happened, Mitaka?" Akira asked.

"Yutaka was reading from the book. Then suddenly he collapse. I have never seen anything like it. Generally people start to sway before hand, but one minute he was talking, the next second he was on the floor. Nothing we did would wake him up, so I took him here. Knowing that he was a princess last year, I figured that it would be less dangerous if I took him to the infirmary rather than leave it to one of the other students."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Yuujiro asked.

"The Nurse just looked to see who it was Mikoto before say low-blood sugar."Mitaka replied. Yuujiro turned on the Nurse.

"Why didn't you test him?" Yuujiro asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Shinoudani-san…you never knew him before last year. Sakamoto-san you were in a different class, and Kouno-san and Mitaka-san are both transfers. With the exception of last year, Mikoto was in here every single time there was a thunderstorm. Same symptoms, every time. All my tests show that it was because of low blood sugar. Now that is not the answer I would accept considering how it would be low one moment, and as soon as the sun comes out it's higher than average. But the first signs of rain it plummets to the point where he can easily collapse. Did any of you wonder why it wasn't such a big deal? All the teachers were informed, and many of the students in Mikoto's class had him in previous classes." The Nurse explained as she flipped the page in her book. "The only way for him to get better is for the rain to stop."

"But…"Yuujiro started to argue.

"Look Shinoudani, I don't know why Mikoto didn't tell you about this. Probably thought he was cured, but as it stands he is only asleep, and as soon as our yellow sun appears through those clouds, he'll be back to his normal self…but if you are really worried, you can call his physician, Dr. Maho."

"I thought Dr. Maho was his psychiatrist?" Akira muttered. Tohru shrugged.

"He could be both." Suddenly they heard a groan from the bed.

"Mikoto!" Yuujiro stated.

"Yuujiro? What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"I heard you collapsed in class. I was worried. Akira, Tohru and Mitaka are all here too." Yuujiro stated as he grasped Mikoto's hand.

"Why aren't you in class?" Mikoto asked.

"We were about to eat lunch when we heard." Yuujiro stated.

"Why didn't you eat lunch…this is nothing." Mikoto replied sleepily.

"Collapsing in the middle of class is not nothing, Mikoto." Yuujiro countered.

"I didn't collapse." Mikoto replied. "I fell asleep. Rain makes me sleep." Mikoto replied as he slowly closed his eyes. "Bad storms and I am out for days…you all should go to class…"

"But…"

"I'm going to just be sleeping…go learn." Mikoto replied as he opened his eyes. Yuujiro could barely make out the red in them. "And don't worry. Nurse Fujimoto won't let anything happen to me."

"But…"

"Tohru…please…" Mikoto pleaded as he stared passed Yuujiro. Tohru nodded.

"Come on Yuujiro…listen to Mikoto. We can come see him after class." Tohru suggested, "and then we can take him home…I'm sure we can dig up our old Nurse's Outfits." This statement caused Mikoto to smile slightly.

"Go…" Mikoto's eyes closed again. Yuujiro could see that Mikoto was fighting sleep. So he decided to surrender. Leaning over Yuujiro gave Mikoto a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll come see you after class." Yuujiro stated.

"Bye…"Mikoto stated as he opened his eyes again slightly. He watched as Akira, Tohru, Mitaka and Yuujiro left the room. As soon as the door closed he struggled to sit up.

"Alright Shigure what are you doing here? And take off that ridiculous wig."

"I think the better question is why the rain affecting you so much? It never has before." Shigure replied as he turned around "It's a good thing that Hari placed that comment about low blood sugar in your file or we would have been in trouble."

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this bed." Mikoto growled. "I guess it's because of my bracelet."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When we gain control…to change at will, I…Lately when it rains, I feel it wanting to come out. So I use most of my energy fighting it, my bracelet would fight it down for me."

"It's understandable…I guess that means there is a possibility that we will lose control."

"Not necessarily. Whenever we did transform, we had complete control over what we did. We weren't ruled by emotion. That cannot be said about the second curse. Whenever I changed into that form, all I could feel is anger. That form holds all the anger and resentment that all the previous cats held, and for that reason I could never have full control over my actions. The closest time I ever had full control was when I transformed with Tohru."

"I see…I'm going to talk with Hari about it…Don't give me that look. I know you're still mad at him, but he is the oldest."

"Doesn't mean he's the smartest…"

"Well considering he's a double doctor…"

"Shut up before I pound you into the ground you perverted Dog."

"Now…before you pass out again, which I must say your acting skills have greatly improved…that boy Shinoudani seemed really close. You know the rules."

"I don't give a damn about the rules. All I know is that in six months I'll be the same age I was when I was originally locked up. And then it was two years after that that I died. Can you really blame me? We don't even know if Aki…Aki…if he's even alive again. For all I know he can come and kill me tomorrow. So forgive me if I decide to date a guy that actually likes me, and who I like in return."

"Kyou…you know I can't blame you…I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt incase…"

"I know…incase he can't handle it. That was the real reason we set it up. So that we don't form the attachment only to find out they can't take it and we are left to suffer the consequences. That's why I'm mad at Hatori. He nearly made me face that without so much of a warning." Mikoto replied. "Now I'm going to sleep. When I wake up, you better be gone and have let the real Nurse Fujimoto out." With that Mikoto fell back into bed and fell asleep.

"Whatever you say Kyou…but just know that we are not going to make the same mistake twice." With that Shigure got up and brought out an unconscious Nurse out of the closet and set her at her chair. It everything went according to plan then she would have thought that she had fallen asleep, not that she had been drugged.

The end of the day took a lot longer then it usually did. But finally the final Bell rang and Yuujiro rushed out of the room and towards the infirmary, it was all Tohru could do to keep up. He barely was able to wave good bye to Akira as he headed towards the student council room.

"Calm down Yuujiro, I bet you Mikoto is still asleep…"Tohru stated as he opened the door. They stood transfixed as a different woman from before was working.

"Oh, hello, and what can I do to help you today?" Nurse Fujimoto asked.

"Umm, are you Nurse Fujimoto?" Tohru asked.

"Yes…are you feeling alright?" Nurse Fujimoto asked.

"You're not the same woman from earlier." Yuujiro stated.

"I've been here all day…but I did fall asleep...so maybe…"

"Yuujiro! Tohru! Are you guys done for the day?" Mikoto called out, cutting off Nurse Fujimoto's train of thought.

"Yeah!" Yuujiro replied as he started to move forward.

"Give me a second then. I need to finish buttoning up my collar." Mikoto replied as he then stepped out of from behind the curtains. "Mitaka brought my bag with me when he dropped me off, so we can head straight back home. Thank you for everything Nurse Fujimoto. I'll see you around."

"Oh bye Yutaka-san." With that Mikoto pushed Yuujiro and Tohru out of the infirmary with him following them.

"Mikoto, that wasn't the same woman." Yuujiro stated.

"I know. My cousin came in to check up on me. He dressed as the woman to fool you guys. He had assumed that Mitaka would have just dropped me off and then leave, he never thought that Mitaka would stay and then I'd get even more guests." Mikoto replied. Yuujiro suddenly stopped and grabbed Mikoto by his shoulders.

"Are you really okay?" Yuujiro asked as he stared into Mikoto's eyes.

"Yes…"

"I think I'll go on ahead of you guys." Tohru replied as he slowly left, he had a feeling that there was going to be an argument and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"You're lying." Yuujiro stated. "I can see fear in your eyes…why?"

"I've been collapsing more often lately." Mikoto admitted. "The rain has never affected me so badly before, the closest time I've ever nearly fainted all the way was when a tsunami hit Japan, and that was nearly a lifetime ago. Not just because of a simple rain storm."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuujiro asked.

"I didn't want to bother you about it…"

"You're lying again." Mikoto sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't understand." Mikoto stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Because my own mother couldn't…"Mikoto's eyes widened as he said that. "Never mind that…I'm tired and I don't know what I'm saying. Let's just go home…I want to sleep in my bed."

"Mikoto…"

"No…please Yuujiro not now." Mikoto replied, his eyes pleading to Yuujiro to drop it. Standing there Yuujiro stared at him for a moment, he knew Mikoto was hiding something, and that something had to do with his family. Slowly he nodded and wrapped his arms around the red-head. He walked him all the way back to his dorm and then tucked him into bed. Sitting next to Mikoto for a few moments, he waited until he was asleep before Yuujiro left. Entering his room, he noticed Tohru turning in his chair to face him.

"How did it go?" Tohru asked.

"He's hiding something. He won't tell me…so I think I need to go to his family for information." Yuujiro stated with a sigh.

"I thought you said he didn't want you to use the sheet."

"He didn't…but I need to understand his past if he is ever going to open up to me."

"Do you want me to come?"

"If you want…I don't want to force you."

"When are you planning on going?"

"We're having rain all week so I'm thinking about starting first thing tomorrow and then get as many as I can during this weekend. With the rain, Mikoto will be asleep for most of it."

"Alright. I'll set my alarm then."

"Thank you Tohru."

"Don't thank me until you get all twelve signatures. We still have to see Dr. Maho again."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 6

* * *

Yuujiro and Tohru set out at eight the next morning; their first stop would be Kagome and her café. With luck, she would remember them and be able to give them advice about what to do. Arriving at the café they found it barely filled. Sitting down at the small bar, they asked to see the owner. Expecting to see Kagome again they were surprised to see a man walk out from the kitchens.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Umm, yeah, we are looking for Kagome." Yuujiro stated. "I need her to get her blessings."

"Blessings for what?"

"To date Mikoto." Yuujiro stated.

"And who's that? And who's the person next to you?"

"This is Tohru Kouno, my friend. I'm Yuujiro Shinoudani. Mikoto is about this tall red-hair…"

"Red-eyes…" Yuujiro nodded. "Yeah I know him…so you want to date the cat. Why?"

"I like him that's why?" Yuujiro stated.

"I see…so hand it over. I can tell you like him…I can see it in your eyes. Besides I've never really been close enough to him to actually stop him from being with someone." The man stated looking at him.

"How did you know about the sheet?" Yuujiro asked as he pulled out the sheet of paper from his wallet.

"You can call me Hiro. My symbol is the sheep. My wife is still upstairs. I'll get her to come down so that she can fill out her name." Hiro stated.

"Wife…you mean Kagome is your wife?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Hiro asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Hiro leave the boys be." A voice called out.

"Kisa…"

"Oh hush. We've been waiting for you to come for a while now Yuujiro." Kagome smiled. "Here, let me sign, and let us give you some advice." She quickly signed her name. "You may call me Kisa from now on. That's my original name. I mentioned last time we had spoken that all the members in our

Family has a second name. On this little quest, you'll learn them all. We all also represent an animal. I'm the tiger, while Hiro is the sheep."

"And Mikoto's the cat?"

"Yes…I guess that Hiro told you that." Kisa smiled. "Let me just tell you, that we all grew up with people making fun of us. You might not realize it, but my hair and eyes are natural…just as Hiro is a dark blond and Mikoto has red-eyes. All of us have features that aren't exactly normal and because of that we were constantly teased when we were younger. Even now we get odd looks. So just realize that when you guys go out, you will get stares. But as long as you don't let them get to you, you'll be fine."

"Thank you for the advice." Yuujiro stated. "So who would you suggest we tackle next?"

"Let me see…I think yeah, go visit Daisuke Naomi next. He's at this location. He's not as crazy as the others…oh, and leave Kouichi for last. He's going to be the toughest." Kisa replied. "Mikoto isn't too close to Daisuke, so you should reach little resistance with him."

"Thank you again Kisa." Yuujiro replied as he and Tohru stood up and left.

"They are going to have a hard time aren't they Hiro?" Kisa asked as soon as they were gone.

"Yeah they are…but don't worry, if Yuujiro really cares for that baka neko then he can do it."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Tohru asked looking up at the building.

"Yeah, Daisuke Naomi…editor." Yuujiro stated. "His office is on the fiftieth floor. Let's take the elevator." Upon reaching the elevator there was a tall brunet standing there waiting. Yuujiro and Tohru stood next to him waiting. After a moment of silence, Tohru turned towards Yuujiro.

"What do you think this Daisuke Naomi is like?" Tohru asked.

"Who knows... I mean just look at the members of Mikoto's family that we've already met. Hikari and Ka…I mean Kisa seem like nice people, but Hiro and Dr. Maho seemed off."

"I'll admit that I'm not looking forward to seeing Dr. Maho again." Tohru sighed. There was a sudden _BING_ as the elevator doors opened and allowed the three men inside. Once the doors closed, the tall brunet moved in front of Tohru. Tohru had assumed it was to press the floor he needed to get off at, what he didn't expect was for the elevator to suddenly lurch to a stop.

"What's the big deal?" Yuujiro exclaimed as he stared at the brunet. He could feel a slight fear creeping up his spine, and the only thing that put his mind at ease was the fact that it would be two against one.

"How is it that you two know Mikoto?" The brunet asked.

"What is it to you?" Yuujiro asked. "Why did you stop the ele…"

"Mikoto is my cousin." The brunet replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh…I'm Yuujiro Shinoudani and this is my friend Tohru Kouno."

"Tohru…"The brunet's eyes widened at the name. "So you are the Shinoudani that Kisa called about. I am Daisuke Naomi. It is a pleasure to meet you." The brunet gave a slight bow. "But you may call me Kureno."

"Oh…well forgive me for being so rude." Yuujiro stated.

"You kind of gave us a scare, you know, pausing the elevator like that." Tohru added.

"Forgive me." Kureno replied. "I have been told that I can sometimes give off the wrong impression." He then turned towards Yuujiro. "I was informed by Kisa this morning that you have taken on the little quest that Hatori put together. Who is it that you have gotten to sign your sheet of paper yet?"

"Just Kisa and Hiro." Yuujiro answered.

"Just them? I heard you mentioned some of the others."

"We have met them, but we haven't gotten their signatures." Tohru explained.

"I see. So let me give you some information about what it means to date someone from our family. You might have noticed with both Kisa and Mikoto especially. That their features are not exactly normal; so you will get stares. But that is not what I want to tell you. Most of us have a specific animal that we represent. I sure Kisa and Hiro told you theirs."

"Kisa said she was the tiger and Hiro was the sheep. I gathered that Mikoto was the cat." Yuujiro stated.

"Yes, well I am the Roaster. Now I want you to know is that we all hold similar characteristics that our animal represents. I am not sure if you have noticed but Mikoto's eyes can narrow into slits, when he is angry or upset. Kisa's can do the same thing. Kisa always eat meat with every single one of her meals, and Mikoto loves fish. Hiro is a vegetarian. You might have considered it odd since both Kisa and Hiro are married. But if you wish to carry on a relationship then I would suggest getting to know the cat specie more closely. Mikoto has always exhibits those characteristics, so in order to understand him better, then you must understand how the a feline's mind works." Kureno explained. "So pass me the sheet." With that Kureno signed the paper and then pushed the button to restart the elevator.

"Thank you Kureno…who do you think we should see next." Yuujiro asked.

"I would normally suggest Dr. Satoshi Maho, but I believe that Christophe Sakamoto would be your best bet. He was close to Mikoto, but their relationship was more of an older brother teasing his younger brother. Plus you should get him while he is still in town. Here, this is where you can find him. Just tell security that you are there to see him, tell him the password is Zodiac. It'll make sense when you see him." Kureno added when he saw their confused looks. He then stepped out of the elevator. Turning towards them once again he looked at them carefully. "Don't hurt him. He's already been through too much." That was the last Yuujiro and Tohru saw of him before the doors to the elevator closed on them once again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Yuujiro asked Tohru.

"This was the place that Kureno gave us. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to send us on a wild goose chase." Tohru replied.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Yuujiro agreed. "But then why would he send us to this concert hall?"

"Maybe Christophe Sakamoto is famous?" Tohru replied.

"Perhaps but…" Yuujiro was interrupted by a large man stepping in front of him. "Umm, hello. We're here to see a Mr. Christophe Sakamoto."

"No one sees Mr. Sakamoto without an appointment." The man stated. Yuujiro and Tohru glanced at one another. This man seemed like he would fit much better outside of a club rather than inside a concert hall. "That is unless you know the password."

"Password?" Yuujiro asked. He couldn't help that this little quest was just becoming stranger and stranger with each person that they met.

"Yes…Mr. Sakamoto has set up passwords for his family members and for his friends should they ever need his attention." The guard stated.

"Fine then, how about 'Zodiac'?" Yuujiro asked. The guard suddenly straightened and moved towards the side.

"Why didn't ya'll say that in the first place? If I had known you were family I wouldn't have been so rude!" The guard exclaimed in a more pleasant tone. He then started to move towards the back. He had gone a few steps before he realized that neither Tohru nor Yuujiro were following him. Looking at them he motioned for them to follow him. Glancing at one another, Yuujiro and Tohru decide to follow. Besides they had a feeling that it was only going to get even stranger as they met more and more of Mikoto's relatives. "Mr. Sakamoto…two of your cousins are here!" The guard called out as he entered one of the back rooms.

"Really! Who is...oh, you two must have been who Kureno just called to tell me about" A young man stated. He didn't look older than them and had short blond hair. "I am Christophe Sakamoto. You may call me Momiji though." The blond introduced. "So which one of you guys is Yuujiro Shinoudani?"

"I am." Yuujiro stated stepping forward. "This is my friend Tohru Kouno."

"Oh…I see." Momiji's eyes grew sad for a second before he brightened up and turned to face Yuujiro. "So you're the one that wants to date Mikoto. I must say that you are pretty cute."

"Why thank you…I guess." Yuujiro replied. "I didn't know Mikoto had a famous cousin…especially one our age."

"Your age? Why you all can't be much older than Mikoto right?" Momiji asked as he looked at them.

"No…we're all the same age." Tohru stated.

"Oh, I get it…I look young…actually I'm 25 years old." Momiji smiled. "Most people think I'm younger then what I really am. So don't feel too bad. I actually had to show this one reporter my birth certificate for her to actually believe how old I was. It was really funny."

"Oh…" Yuujiro paused. "Um you're very different from Mikoto?"

"I guess that true…but the two of us also have a lot in common." Momiji stated, his cheerful mood instantly disappearing. "It's something that you have to realize when it comes to our family. All of us have two sides of our personalities. We have the one that we hide from everyone because…well we were raised not to show when we are in pain…and then there is the side that we show to the world. We all have our own face and even when we are around one another we don't show it…so don't get surprised if we sometimes act in way different than normal."

"I see…so that's why Mikoto was acting so strange yesterday." Yuujiro replied. Momiji nodded and then suddenly smiled.

"Mikoto is lucky to have you Yuujiro." Momiji stated as he yanked the sheet out of Yuujiro's back pocket and quickly signed his name. "I would suggest going to see Sakura and Jun next…you can find the two of them at Haru's studio." Momiji jotted down the address.

"It was nice meeting you Momiji." Tohru smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too." Momiji replied as he walked the two teenagers to the door.

* * *

The rain seemed fell harder as the day continued. Yuujiro and Tohru were soaked by the time that they entered the studio. They had no idea what this Haru and Rin did for a living, but the studio was located in the upper part of town. Entering the building they made their way to the designated floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Yuujiro knocked on the door. They heard some noise before the door was pulled open. There stood the man who had kidnapped the two of them, the very man they had seen Mikoto kick across a room.

"Can I help you?" The man asked; everything about the man screamed intimidation.

"Yes…we are looking for Jun Kurosaki and Sakura Nakagima." Yuujiro stated.

"Oh…are you fans?" The man asked as his hand tightened on the door.

"No…well I need their approval." Yuujiro stated. "To date Mikoto…"

"Oh…I thought you looked familiar…come in." The man moved aside to allow the two boys in. Yuujiro and Tohru exchanged glances. "Sorry about the whole kidnapping business…it's just that Hari knew the only people who can keep K…Mikoto in line are Yuki and me…and well, Yuki wouldn't agree to do something like that."

"Oh…don't worry about it…it's in the past." Tohru stated.

"What are your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Yuujiro Shinoudani and this is Tohru Kouno." Yuujiro introduced. "And you are?"

"I'm Jun Kurosaki…but you can call me Haru…Sakura is changing…we just finished a shoot." Haru explained. It was then that Yuujiro and Tohru noticed the camera around Haru's neck.

"Who was at the door Haru?" A voice called out.

"Mikoto's Boyfriend. He's getting everyone's approval." Haru called back. "So hand over the sheet. It's best to get it over with." Yuujiro handed over the sheet.

"Let me sign it first." The voice stated as a woman appeared from the bedroom, her long black hair moved from side to side. "Hello, I'm Sakura Nakagima… but you may call me Rin…Haru who else have they've gotten?"

"Momiji, Kureno, Kisa and Hiro." Haru stated. "None of the big ones yet."

"Good luck Shinoudani…you'll need it." Rin said as she signed the sheet. "I'm the horse, while Haru here is the Bull…I'm sure you've gotten the show we all act like our animals and how some of us even look like them speech already. But what we have to tell you very different. Momiji mentioned how we have two different sides correct?" At their nods she continued. "Honestly, must we all be so predictable…well as I was saying. Each one of us is crazy…to put it lightly, now to understand this, you have to know that for each of us…well none of us grew up really happy, therefore we all cope with it in a different way…Momiji is always smiling…Kisa spent one year without talking she was so traumatize. Ritsu has his own issues." Rin glanced at Haru to continue.

"I myself caused myself to develop multi-personality disorder…not that fun…but the one most traumatized by our past is Mikoto…but his insanity, I guess we can call it, is much harder to witness…"

"No it isn't…" Yuujiro interrupted. "He is constantly thinking of others instead of himself. He believes he has no self-worth…He looks like he is constantly scared of something…or someone…and…" Yuujiro stopped as he glanced at the two people in front of him. Rin had tears in her eyes, and Haru looked ashamed. He hated to think that this was his first glimpse of the personal…the other side that Momiji had mentioned. It then hit him that it wasn't the first time…he had been seeing that lost look in Mikoto's eyes more often now…even though it was usually hidden behind some other feeling.

"Where's the paper?" Rin muttered as she set to work signing her spot. "He deserves him…he's seen within Mikoto the pain that took us years to see…how could we have been so blind to his suffering…I mean we all knew what was going to happen…"Rin replied.

"I didn't…but I was young back then…but he…Ky…Mikoto was always so much stronger than us he proved it in the end…don't you think Rin?" Haru asked as he signed his name. He then turned to Yuujiro. "It might be a little early for you…but I believe you can handle Hikari…If you win her over then you have won half the fight." Haru mentioned. "Just so you know in the end…we'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you…I guess." Yuujiro stated as he and Tohru left the studio. It was only outside did Tohru give Yuujiro an incredible look.

"Yuujiro…that was Sakura Nakagima…the famous model…that's why her name sounded so familiar to me…I didn't know Mikoto was related to her." Tohru replied.

"I don't think they're related…at least not by blood." Yuujiro replied. "I have a feeling that there is something else their not saying, but for some reason the things they say both make sense and at the same time confuse the hell out of me."

"The things you do for Love."

* * *

The Two of them stared at the building in front of them. They had been told that this was where they would find Hikari. From their last meeting of her, she didn't seem so weird, but then again, so didn't any of the other people they had met originally. Knocking on the door, they were both let in by a bubbly woman in a maid's outfit. For some unknown reason, a shiver went down Tohru and Yuujiro's back.

"Hello…do you have an appointment?" The woman asked. Tohru and Yuujiro glanced at one another.

"No…but we are looking for Hikari Masumoto…We were told she was here." Yuujiro stated. The woman's eyed the two of them for a moment before smiling again.

"Ryuichi-sama…two models have just arrived." She called back. The shiver came back. She then turned towards the two boys. "Why don't you come in." It took everything Yuujiro had not to listen to his instinct and run away. The two of them were brought to a waiting room where there was a long haired woman sitting, reading a book. She looked up at them and then looked at the woman who had brought them in.

"Why did you come in?" The woman asked.

"We are looking for Hikari Masumoto…we need to get her approval." Yuujiro stated.

"Her approval for what?" The woman asked.

"To date Mikoto…" Yuujiro started.

"I see…Keiko…tell, Ryu-san and Hikari-san to come out. The three of us need to discuss some family matters. Tell Hikari that she doesn't need to change to come out here." The woman stated.

"Right away Shinseki-san." Keiko stated as she ran into the back room.

"So you must be Yuujiro Shinoudani…there have been much talk about you. I must say you do live up to the rumors." The woman stated. "My name is Ichigo Shinseki, but you may call me Ritsu. I'm the monkey." This piece of Knowledge shocked Yuujiro, he hadn't expected this person to be a member of Mikoto's family…she seemed…so normal. It was then that he noticed it…a lack of breasts. Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

"Thank you I guess. This is my friend Tohru Kouno." Yuujiro introduced.

"Tohru you say…must say I like the irony…" Ritsu replied. "Why do you want to date Mikoto?"

"Oh…that's a simple question…but the main reason is because I really care for him…I don't know why I do, but I like seeing him smile, and I hate when he cries…"

"He's not the…most put together out of all of us…" Ritsu started when suddenly a silver blur ran out of the room.

"Another one? Wonderful." The silver-haired man smiled. Yuujiro and Tohru recognized him as one of the men chasing Mikoto around, the day they found out that Mikoto wasn't dating Megumi. "So you must be Yuujiro…I must say you are exquisite…I can just see you in some of my designs…I'm Ryuichi Tanaka…but you may call me Ayame…Oh…a pretty yellow would look fabulous on you."

"Step away from the boy Ayame." A voice called out. Yuujiro and Tohru recognized her as Hikari. She had pieces of a white dress about her. It was then that they recognized it as a wedding dress.

"But Kagura…I want him…" Ayame pouted but let go of Yuujiro's face. "Though I'm proud that he didn't flinch."

"I'm kind of used to it…it comes with being so beautiful I guess." Yuujiro stated. "I have come to ask permission to date Mikoto." Ryuichi pouted even more.

"As I was saying…Mikoto isn't the most put together…but thinking back, I can think of a few of us who are worse off…can't you Ayame?" Ritsu looked directly at the snake. Yuujiro and Tohru had a feeling he were talking about the man.

"I have no clue what you are talking about…but if this man wants to date Kyonichi then I think we should let him…he is after all a fine specimen." Ayame replied.

"I don't know Aya…this is…Mikoto were talking about…what if it all goes sour…it'll be worse than Yuki…He's fragile enough as it is…" Kagura replied.

"Of for crying out loud…every single one of you keeps going on about how bad 'poor Mikoto' is…but haven't any of you thought that maybe that because you are so worried about his welfare that you're smothering him? Let him live his own life." Yuujiro stated. This caused Ayame, Kagura and Ritsu to look at him.

"He has a point." Ritsu mentioned. "I mean I got over the habits my parents instilled on me…Mikoto…"

"That's not something you just get over with Ritsu." Kagura stated.

"No…but it doesn't help smothering them either…they just end up resenting you at the end." Ayame mentioned. Yuujiro caught a look of sadness in his eyes.

"That might be so…"

"To help matters, we have all internalized it…all of us internalize our problems…we've learned the hard way that is what he had to do in order to survive…not that it helped much." Ritsu replied. "At least that was until Tohru…"

"Don't you dare say her name…Never Ritsu…"Kagura growled. "It was because of her…"

"It was not because of her Kagura…and you know it…it was because we were all too cowardly to stand up to him." Ayame scolded, his frown turned into a sudden smile. "Well, I'll give my support…Ritsu…Kagura…"

"Fine." Kagura growled as she signed the paper and stormed out of the room.

"It's alright with me." Ritsu replied. "Take good care of our cat…and don't be worried about Kagura…there's a reason why she's the boar."

"Stubborn and super strong…it didn't help that she was once engaged to Mikoto…ask him about how that happened…you'll get a laugh out of it." Ayame replied. "I'm the snake…I'd suggest taking on Hari next…but don't worry. Kagura was only the second toughest one out there…deep down I think she knows that you'll be good to our kitten." With that Ayame turned back to the room, Kagura had gone into. Ritsu then turned to them.

"Now, quickly leave before he remembers that you haven't tried on any of his designs…" With a slight push, Tohru and Yuujiro left the room. Glancing at his watch Yuujiro was surprised that it was only two in the afternoon. He felt exhausted…but looking at the list he knew he only needed three more names.

"On to Dr. Psycho." Tohru muttered as the two of them headed towards the doctor's office.

* * *

Entering the office, they were surprised that it really did look like the average Doctor's office. The secretary wasn't in her seat, and the door to Dr. Mado's office was open. As the two of them neared the office they could Dr. Mado talking to someone.

"He needs his bracelet…the weather is affecting him again…" A voice stated.

"Do you think Kazuma has it? We never thought about searching for it." The voice they recognized as Dr. Mado replied.

"Maybe…but I would hate to think of giving him the bracelet…it's like saying we can't accept that half…we are all in the curse together…we got a second…someone's outside your door." The first voice said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Yuujiro and Tohru.

"I must admit, I'm surprise to see you here." Dr. Mado stated.

"I need your permission to date Mikoto…otherwise I wouldn't come back here." Yuujiro stated evenly.

"Traumatized you, did he? Now Hari, you know that's Aya's job." The man looked at them, his brown hair was shaggy. "My name is Kenichi Mori, but you may call me Shigure…and don't let Hatori's grouchiness bother you."

"Yes, I'm Yuujiro Shino…"

"Shinoudani, and that is Tohru Kouno." Shigure smiled. "We've met before…I thought I did a good job impersonating a nurse…got the outfit from Aya. I knew I'd be seeing you soon…just not the next day."

"Oh…so you know then that I need…"

"A signature and words of wisdom." Shigure smiled. "Hatori you have any words before you sign…don't give me that glare…he managed to convince everyone but Yuki at the moment…so just sign your name. Don't worry about Hatori…his animal is the Dragon…mine's the dog."

"Don't break his heart…"Hatori stated simply as he signed his name.

"Huh, Hari, if I didn't know any better I'd think you raised him or something…well my words of wisdom is always have a safety word…they might say they don't need it; but you never know…you hurt our kitten and you will find yourself in pain…oh and if you ever need inspiration to try something new in bed…just give me a call…it's what I do for a living."

"Give sex advice?" Tohru asked.

"No…I wish…there just isn't that much money in that job market…I'm a writer…it's my job to come up with new and surprising scenes for my characters to initiate." Shigure stated. Yuujiro turned bright red, while he was a teenage male, and he had thought about having sex…he hadn't expected to discuss it with his boyfriend's relatives.

"That leaves Yuki then…good luck Yuujiro." Shigure stated as the two boys left. As soon as they were gone he turned towards Hatori, his mind still on Yuujiro and Mikoto. "You are going to need it. I have a bad feeling about the future Hari…a very bad feeling."

* * *

Yuujiro and Tohru made their way into a university. They were easily able to find the office that Shigure had mentioned to them. They knocked and heard someone tell them to come in. Inside the office they saw Kouichi. He had a pair of slim frames over his eyes as he looked to be grading papers.

"Can I…oh Shinoudani-san, Kouno-san…what can I do for you." Yuki asked.

"You are the last person I have to ask for permission to date Mikoto." Yuujiro stated. Yuki just looked at him.

"Alright…pass me the paper." Yuki stated as he held out his hand.

"That's it? No words of wisdom…no tests…nothing?" Yuujiro asked. "Everyone said you would be the hardest to convince."

"They might have said that…but they don't believe it…The reason I'm last is because…Kyou and I…Mikoto's other name is Kyou, the last person is supposed to reveal the name…but Kyou and I have always had to hate one another…it wasn't our fault really, we just got into our parts…but we are kindred spirits as it was…I know, just as he does, if the other was ever in danger, we would use every ability we had available to help one another. We both have suffered for letting the other get hurt…My animal is the rat…and Kyou's is the cat…so while we hate each other, we need one another. I also know that you Yuujiro would be a fool to hurt Mikoto…not because you'd have people like Shigure and Kagura on your trail, but because you can see it, the same thing I have always been able to see about Kyou…he is a gem that cannot be replaced…if you lose him once, you will never get him back."

"I'm not fully sure I comprehend." Yuujiro stated.

"I have only met one other person in my life like Kyou…her name was Tohru…you might have heard her name whispered among our family…but she is the reason why so many of us are at peace right now…but because she came into our lives, one of us had to leave it…Kyou was the one selfless enough to do it…and because of that we lost Tohru…and Kyou is as scared as he is now…some of us blame ourselves…some, like Kagura blame Tohru…but either way, both Kyou and Tohru are the kind of people too good to be in this world. They are the ones that fate keeps handling them shit and they are one ones that just takes it…so take care of him…make sure that when fate sends its next curve ball at Kyou, you are there to help him catch it…don't just let him take the brunt of it."

"Alright…I'll try my best not…" Yuujiro was cut off when the door to the room was slammed opened. Tohru, Yuki and him all jumped. Standing in the doorways was a wet Mikoto and a worried Akira.

* * *

Here is the list of names and the ages of the characters so that it will be a little easier to place. Although, with the exception of Mikoto, I'll be referring to them by their FB names.

Hatori →Satoshi Mado 32, Kureno → Daisuke Naomi 30, Shigure→ Kenichi Mori 29, Ayame → Ryuichi Tanaka 28, Ritsu →Ichigo Shinseki 27, Yuki → Kouichi Suzuki 26, Haru → Jun Kurosaki 25, Momiji → Christophe Sakamoto 25, Kisa → Kagome Minamoto 24, Rin → Sakura Nakagima 22, Hiro → Kaito Minamoto 21, Kagura → Hikari Masumoto 20, Kyou → Mikoto Yutaka 16


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own FB or Princess Princess

"Talking"

Chapter 7

* * *

"Kyou!" Yuki stated as he stood up, but Mikoto looked straight at Yuujiro.

"I got them all to agree." Yuujiro stated. "I…"He was cut off when Mikoto fell forward. Yuujiro ran up to catch him. Yuki was not far behind him.

"Don't go Yuujiro." Mikoto pleaded as he stared up at him.

"Kyou, what's the matter!" Yuki asked, his voice panicking.

"Shishou…bracelet…Yuki…he wants out." Mikoto muttered. "I'm so tired…worried 'bout Yuujiro…"

"I'll send my…I'll get it for you…" Yuki stated. "Where did you put it?"

"Shishou has it in his dojo…it's hard to miss…"Mikoto yawned, as Yuki scurried out of the room. Yuujiro had to admit he was acting like a mouse. "Yuujiro could have been hurt. My Family is not safe. Not for normal people."

"We were just fine…I wanted to surprise you at school…but why did you come here…you're still sick. You need to be resting."

"I'm not sick…just tired…"Mikoto muttered as he tried to stand up, but Yuujiro's arms prevented him from doing so.

"He woke up suddenly and wanted to speak with you. Since we couldn't get in contact with you by your cell phone, we tried your dorm. You weren't there, so Mikoto told me we had to go to the city…when I said you'd be back later, he simply said by then it might be too late…even sick, I had trouble keeping up with him as he suddenly took to running towards the station. We got there just after the doors had closed. Mikoto then grabbed me and we jumped onto of the train before it could pull out. Let me tell you, you haven't ridden a train until you ride on a train. I thought I was going to die, but Mikoto had perfect balance for being half asleep the whole time…" Akira paused when he noticed the shocked looks. "It really was kind of safe…"

"Mikoto…when you feel better, I'm going to kill you." Yuujiro growled. He felt fear grip his insides. Mikoto had been so worried about him that even in this state he had gone to find him…he could have gotten himself killed.

"I was safe…"Mikoto stated as he gave another yawn. He suddenly had more energy. "Rain stopped." He started to struggle a little harder from Yuujiro's arm. When he was finally free he stretched his arms over his head. "About time…anymore rain today and I thought I'd slip into a coma."

"You look exhausted." Tohru stated as he stared at his red-haired friend.

"Not much we can do about that, I'm afraid...Yuki went to get my bracelet right…He'll need help." Mikoto stated as he stood up cracking his back.

"You aren't going anywhere…" A new voice called out.

"Hatori" Mikoto stated.

"I thought we had more time." Hatori replied.

"Nope…" Mikoto gave Hatori a sad smile.

"Stop it…why don't you get angry anymore." Hatori lit a cigarette. "I should check you over…just in case."

"Don't start turning into the pervert Hari." Mikoto growled. "I'm tired yes, but I'm perfectly fine…"

"We don't know for sure…"Hatori stated.

"What is he talking about Mikoto?" Yuujiro asked. Mikoto sighed as turned towards his boyfriend.

"You might have met my family…but you wouldn't understand…but…"

"We think Mikoto is going to die in three years." Hatori stated. "This event supports it."

"Hundreds of people get tired when it rains." Mikoto argued.

"To the point you collapsed. Shigure told me about yesterday." Mikoto fell silent.

"It won't happen…"Mikoto replied. "Things are different now…"

"Not that much…you can't control…"

"Just stay out of it…"

"You just sent Yuki to get your bracelet."

"It doesn't mean anything. It has sentimental value."

"I don't know whether to hit you or cry at that comment." Hatori responded in defeat. "Where is it?"

"Shishou has it. When they came for me…he took it…he's kept it all this time."

"You know better…"

"I didn't visit…but I did observe…" Mikoto looked away. "I'm not going to die…I didn't give up then, I'm not going to give up now." Mikoto stated. "Yuujiro, Tohru, Akira…please stay here with Hatori…I know now that he won't hurt you, I'm going to help Yuki out. I'll be back in less than half an hour." With that Mikoto left, not looking back at any of the others in the room. As he passed Hatori, he heard Hatori say.

"But Kyou…you did give up."

* * *

Mikoto made it outside of the University when saw Yuki coming up the road. Next to him was a large black dog.

"Spot and you taking a walk Yuki?" Mikoto smiled.

"I have never felt worse Kyou." Yuki stated evenly "it was in a shrine…dedicated to all of us…you could have warned me about it."

"I don't want Yuujiro to know about this aspect of us…I don't want to lose him to this insanity." Mikoto stated.

"I don't think you will Kyou." Shigure said from Yuki's side.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you Shigure, Dogs aren't supposed to talk." Mikoto replied, pretending to ignore what he had just said. "Yuki…why did you call Hatori?"

"You collapse…who else was I supposed to call?" Yuki shrugged. "Let's head back in…oh, yeah, here Kyou…you do know that once you put it on…"

"If I take it off, I'll transform…of course I know." Mikoto responded. "This isn't my first life you know." He took the bracelet and placed it on his wrist. He could immediately feel the pressure to transform into his second form lessoning. "But if Hatori's right, then I have less than three years."

"Let's hope he's wrong then." Yuki stated. "Shigure do you have cloths with you?"

"No…but I'm heading home…tell Hatori that won't you."

"Will do." With that Shigure made his way down the street. He was half way down when he heard Mikoto yell.

"Beware of the dog catchers." If Shigure had fingers he would have thrown up the middle one.

Mikoto and Yuki re-entered Yuki's office.

"I thought you'd be gone for longer." Hatori stated.

"Yuki and Spot were on their way back." Mikoto replied.

"Spot?" Hatori asked, this caused both Mikoto and Yuki to smile.

"It's what Tohru called him…" Hatori tried to fight back a grin.

"But he's a solid black lab…" Hatori stated.

"Named Spot." Mikoto grinned. "Don't worry, I told him to be beware of the dog catchers on the way home." That did cause Hatori to chuckle.

"Mikoto, sit down, and I'll get us some tea…the three of us haven't had a decent conversation in ages…how are your classes going?" Yuki asked. Mikoto took a seat next to Yuujiro.

"They are going well Yuki…especially now that I'm no longer a Princess."

"Thank God my school didn't have that system."

"You would have definitely been picked…Prince Yuki." Mikoto grinned.

"Don't call me that…"

"Although you did dress like a girl that one time…" Mikoto continued. He then looked at his friends. "Although the dress was nowhere near as nice as Aizawa's were, at least those dresses weren't dreadful to look at."

"I never did get to see a picture of you dressed up." Yuki replied.

"As you won't. It's bad enough when your brother catches us." Mikoto frowned.

"Ayame can be a pain the ass sometimes, but his heart is usually in the right place." Hatori defended.

"Well he is making Kagura's wedding dress." Mikoto added.

"Really? Has she set a date yet?" Yuki asked.

"In May sometime." Mikoto replied. "She wants a spring wedding."

"Kisa and Hiro's were in the Spring too, wasn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah…but spring means rebirth, so I guess they wanted to play with the irony of the statement. I think though that Haru and Rin will do theirs in the Fall…of what year, I'm not sure."

"You would think they would have gotten married by now." Yuki stated.

"Rin's only 22…They are still young." Mikoto replied. "Remember Haru's older than Rin now."

"I guess…I keep forgetting that you are only 16." Yuki replied.

"It happens." Mikoto replied.

"What about you Yuujiro…Tohru…Akira…how are your classes treating you." Yuki asked. Tohru and Akira immediately started conversing with Yuki. Mikoto sent him a look of gratitude as he brought his right hand over to his left wrist and fiddled with the bracelet.

"It doesn't look bad on you." Yuujiro stated quietly.

"I know." Mikoto replied. "It's not my first time wearing them."

"What do you mean?" Yuujiro asked.

"Yuujiro…inside of me lives an angry creature…these beads are the only thing that keeps it locked up. I know it sounds crazy, but they stop it from trying to take over…and as long as it represses the creature, the less strain I put my body, and the less the rain will continue to affect me."

"I'm not sure if I fully understand Mikoto…but I do know that I could care less about that creature, all I care about is that you are happy and safe…so promise me, no more jumping on top of moving trains."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it…besides I always land on my feet." Mikoto replied. "I am a cat after all."

"I always knew you were very cat-like." Yuujiro replied. "Especially since you purr." Mikoto blushed.

"I don't purr." Mikoto denied, as Yuujiro just chuckled. He reached down and grabbed Mikoto's left hand. He wanted to show that he didn't mind the presence of the bracelet. He didn't realize that both Hatori and Yuki exchanged looks of relief during their conversations with Tohru and Akira.

* * *

Two months flew by and Kagura's wedding came. Tohru, Akira and Yuujiro were all invited, even though they had to admit they were confusing at why they were invited. Mikoto simply stated that the rest of his family wanted to get to know his friends and his boyfriend. The Wedding was small; Kagura's side simply had the same people that Kenji had to get permission from and Mikoto's three friends. Kenji's side on the other hand had several more people. Yuujiro had to admit, that Kagura's side looked slightly depressing compared to the other half, but he could feel that there was more joy within Kagura's side then there was in Kenji's side. The wedding was beautiful with Mikoto giving Kagura away. With a simple kiss on the cheek, he sat down next to Yuujiro in the front row. The reception was slightly larger to include many of Kagura's work friends. Tohru, Akira and Yuujiro noticed that all the male members of Kagura's family were all standoffish towards all the women that came near them. Yuujiro decided he'd ask Mikoto about it later. They all also noticed that neither Megumi nor Makoto were also at the reception nor the wedding. After stories being told…the funniest being about Mikoto and Kagura when they were children and Kagura had told Mikoto that she'd drop a bolder on him if he didn't marry her. While many of Kagura's family laughed at the story. Yuujiro didn't think that Kenji's family believed it was true. He himself didn't believe it was entirely true either, especially after seeing how delicate Kagura looked like. Walking along the edge of the reception all Yuujiro looked around for Mikoto. He spotted him dancing with Kisa. Standing against the wall, he watched as the two of them dance. He did admit, they were both very graceful. Suddenly he heard it.

"I don't know why he married her…there are many others who come from better families." Yuujiro turned and noticed Kenji's mother and aunt.

"I know…did you notice that not even her parents showed up. Show you how little they value her…not a single member of her blood family was there. The child who gave her away wasn't even a sibling." Kenji's aunt stated.

"She doesn't eat pork…did you know. The first time she came over she stated that she could not eat the meal I made because it had pig in it….something about feeling bad about the animal."

"How awful, no sense of decency…how could you ever approve."

"Kenji told me that if I forced him to choose he'd choose the vile woman." Yuujiro clenched his fists, he hated that they were insulting Kagura. Over the past few weeks he had gotten to know the woman better, and had become good friends with her. Hearing this, he just grew angry. Turning to the two woman he interrupted what Kenji's mother was about to say by simply stating.

"You two are such horrible women to insult such a nice girl…she is honestly in love with your son, and all you can do is make fun of her because of her family. If you didn't notice, the people that make up her family aren't ordinary people. Many of them are world famous…and they all care about her. So I'd suggest that you keep your mouth shut about her…" With that Yuujiro walked off. He'd rather stand next to the socially awkward Kureno, then be next to those women. The rest of reception went without a hitch. As the people started to leave, only immediate family stayed behind to help the newlyweds with the clean up. Yuujiro, Tohru, Kisa, Momiji and Hiro were talking with the caterers. Hatori, Shigure, Ritsu and Ayame were making sure all the drunken guests were sent home alright. Haru, Rin, Yuki and Kureno were helping move the drunken guests. Akira, Mikoto, Kagura and Kenji were talking with Kenji's mother and helping her move the gifts to her car.

"Honestly Hikari…" Kenji's mother exclaimed. "How come none of your family seems to have left? This party isn't until no one is left."

"Okaa-sama…they are only helping with the clean up." Kagura stated as she picked up one of the heavier gifts without realizing.

"How…" Kenji's mother started, she knew what was in the box, and there was no way that a person as small as Kagura could carry it on her own. "Never mind, let's go…we don't have all night." Kagura winced at the harsh treatment. When Kenji opened his mouth to say something, Kagura just shook her head.

"Kagura…" Mikoto started.

"Don't Kyou." Kagura stated simply. "Just help me with the gifts…you too Akira…Kenji." The three men nodded and picked up several more of the gifts. They followed Kagura outside and helped Kenji's mother place the gifts away in the car. They had stepped away from the car, Kenji and Akira had crossed the street already going back for a second load, when suddenly Kenji's mother screamed. Looking quickly, Kagura and Mikoto realized that a car was heading for the three of them. Without thinking Kagura pushed the woman out of the way.

"Kagura Change!" Mikoto shouted as the car slammed into where the two of them stood. They both could hear the tires squeal as they scurried into the sewers. They could hear Kenji, Kenji's mother and Akira screaming.

* * *

As soon as the people inside heard the screams, they stopped what they were doing and ran out. Yuujiro felt his heart stop when he saw the car about to hit Mikoto and Kagura. The car came to a stop inches from where Kenji's mother had been tossed. Yuujiro had a feeling that even though she had said those horrible things about Kagura, she had regretted it.

"Yuki! Haru, move the car, we have to find them!" Shigure shouted, taking the lead. Yuki and Haru both started to lift the car in hopes of moving it. Yuujiro knew that if the situation was different, then he would have been surprise to see Rin and Kureno run over and the four of them lift the car and move it several feet away. Hatori had already moved toward Kenji's mother checking her for damage. Kenji was looking franticly for Kagura.

"Where is she?"

"Did they transform?" Kisa asked anxiously as she and Hiro entered the crash site.

"I've found Kyou's cloths…he did." Ritsu stated as he held up a shirt.

"What about Kagura's?" Ayame asked.

"Here they are." Hiro state as he held up the blouse Kagura had been wearing.

"Any…any sign of road kill?" Shigure asked.

"None…there's no blood either. Neither was injured." Yuki stated, he ignored everyone's sighs of relief as he pulled open the door of the car. The man inside seemed pretty banged up, but Yuki couldn't resist the urge to punch him.

"Where are they then…"

"Guys…we're kind of stuck here." A voice called out.

"Kagura!" Kenji exclaimed as he looked around for the voice. "Where are you?"

"Down here." Yuujiro felt himself breath when he heard Mikoto's voice.

"Where's here?" Kenji asked, but already he noticed that Kagura's family members were looking at the sewer drainage. Yuujiro could tell the voices were coming from there but, he didn't know how, in the matter of a second, the two of them could have made their way down there.

"It's much deeper than we expected…plus I dropped my bracelet." Mikoto stated.

"We also need some cloths, or at least a blanket." Kagura stated. "You would think we'd be used to being naked around one another by now."

"Well we haven't had an accident like this before." Mikoto stated.

"How far down are you?" Yuki asked as he knelt by the drain.

"About five feet." Mikoto stated.

"Let me think for a moment…someone look for Kyou's bracelet. Kisa get me some blankets…and Yuujiro…get all of our ties together and start knotting them. We'll use them to pull them out." Yuki ordered. Yuujiro nodded and pulled off his own tie. He then started to knot all the ties he could get together.

"Here…Yuki." Akira stated as he held out Mikoto's bracelet.

"Thank you Akira…Kyou, Kagura are either of you injured?" Yuki suddenly thought about asking.

"There's broken glass down here." Kagura stated.

"Hatori! They are going to need help once they are out…Momiji ask the hotel for a first aid kit and to call the police." Yuki ordered.

"Shigure…"

"They were both trained in martial arts and they jumped away before the car hit…they ended up landing in some broken glass…that's the story everyone…understood. Don't change from it." Shigure stated as he knelt beside Yuki.

"What's exactly going on here?" Kenji asked. Everyone could see he was on the edge of hysteria.

"Yuki…get him out of here." Kagura stated. "I…I don't want him to see me like this."

"Kenji…how about you go…"

"No. What the hell is going on with my wife?" Kenji asked. "Why is she trapped naked in a drain that she shouldn't have even been able to fit, nor can she get out of when it's only five feet high?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Yuujiro stated as he came up behind them. " Mikoto is about 5'6 as it is…"

"Not anymore…we're lucky if they are one foot." Yuki muttered as he grabbed the ties from Yuujiro's hand. "Just don't freak out." He muttered to the two men. "Kyou, Kagura they won't leave, but I want you to grab the tie…I'll pull you out." Yuki slowly lowered the ties. "Do you have it?" A muffle sound came from drain. "No need for the language Kyou." A muffled "Fuck you" came from the drain. "Or from you either Kagura." Yuki chuckled as he slowly started to bring them out. As soon as Shigure saw the first one, he pulled it out.

"It's Kagura." He announced as Kisa placed a blanket over two of them. A small orange head popped out next. Yuki let go of their makeshift rope and grabbed it. Yuujiro could see the body of a cat before Yuki shield him away from them. Rin draped a blanket over them, there were two pops, and Shigure and Yuki moved away from the knelt figures.

Yuujiro could see the horrible gashes on Mikoto's and Kagura's cheeks. The two of them were crouched on their tip toes, with their backs to them as they rearrange the blankets into makeshift clothing.

"Our feet are cut up." Kagura stated. "As are our hands." She held out her hand that had blood oozing out of the wounds.

"Other than that, we should be fine…" Mikoto stated.

"Thanks to Kyou…he got me to the drain before one of the wheels could hit me." Kagura stated with a slightly haunted look in her eye. Everyone winced.

"How did you get in there?" Yuujiro asked, as he inspected Mikoto's hand. It was in the same state as Kagura's. He had a feeling their feet weren't all that better.

"It's complicated." Mikoto stated as he looked away.

"Why haven't they been carried inside…I need them clothed in two minutes. The police are nearly here…you two heard the story right?" Hatori asked. "I'll quickly bind your feet. They'll ask questions if they were to see them. You'll deal with the pain alright. I'll see to them when the police have left."

"Yeah, we know the drill…cloths?" Mikoto asked. Kenji and Yuujiro were taken aback at how quickly Kagura and Kyou changed into their old cloths. Then standing on their tip toes tried to make it back inside before Kenji and Yuujiro picked up their respective loved ones and carried them inside. They barely were able to sit them down when Hatori place a belt in each of their mouth and doused their feet with hydrogen peroxide. Tears started to stream down Kagura's face as she tried to quiet her scream. Hatori then quickly and efficiently wrapped bandages around each foot and placed their sock back on. He then slipped on their shoes and dusted his pants. He took the belts back and tossed them under a table just as two police officers walked into the room. Yuujiro watched the whole scene in horror. To his utmost horror, both officers motioned for Mikoto and Kagura to follow the so that they could tell them about what happened. He could feel the pain vibrate off them as they stood and walked the distance with the officers. Yuujiro rounded on Hatori and was about to yell at him when he saw the pain in the man's eye.

"Officers…Hikari and Mikoto are both my patient…I would prefer that I was there with them so that you don't harm their delicate mental state."

Yuujiro saw Yuki give a slight wince at the wording but turned his focus on Mikoto. What had started out as a wonderful day seemed to grow all the more dreadful as the day progressed.

* * *

Once the officers left with the driver in custody; Kenji, his mother, Akira, Tohru and Yuujiro turned on the family.

"Why did we have to lie about how Kagura and Kyou were in the drain?" Kenji asked.

"Because we can't have them asking questions about us." Yuki stated.

"We'd be in danger if people found out." Kagura replied from her seat.

"Not mention how much we are already risking just by being together…thirteen people is a rather large group." Shigure added.

"Especially if the fourteenth is out there hunting us down." Mikoto stated. "Please if not one of you tell me that you noticed that this happened the very day Kagura got married I'd drink Leak soup. Something like this…the car was aiming for Kagura and me…and it happened on what should be the happiest day of Kagura's life…who is it that we know that wants our utmost misery? If you've forgotten…"

"None of us have forgotten Kyou." Haru growled as he grabbed Rin's hand.

"The coincidence is not a lie." Hatori stated from Kagura's feet as he started to pull the broken class from it. Yuujiro tried not to think about the fact that they had been maneuvering with broken glass still in their feet. "But the question is…if it is really him…who he was aiming at Kyou or Kagura…I mean he never really went after you Kagura or Ritsu or Momiji." Hatori stated.

"Yuki and I got the brunt end of his…anger." Mikoto added.

"Nice way of putting it Kyou." Yuki muttered. "More like us to love only him and no one else…otherwise he'd kill us."

"Or just want me dead for breathing." Mikoto stated.

"Hold it…you are saying someone tried to kill you…it wasn't an accident?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…it's a possibility. Especially considering the man wasn't drunk." Ayame stated. "Plus there is only one person we know of who could pull it off, and something like this would fit his category perfectly."

"Then how about you explain to us how you got into the drain…I didn't see either of you come out…but I did see a cat." Yuujiro stated. He wanted some answers, but at the pained look in Mikoto's eyes he was starting to regret his harsh tones.

"We…"Kagura started but even she looked pain as she stared at Kenji who was looking back at her.

"All of us can transform into animals." Momiji stated. "We can only change into a specific one, but that's what they did."

"Kagura and Kyou knew they couldn't get away in time so the transform and looked for safety…unfortunately there was glass down there, so it wasn't all that safe to begin with." Rin added.

"Transform into animals?" Kenji asked in shock.

"Mikoto you change into a cat don't you?" Yuujiro stated more than asked. "That's why everyone refers to you as a cat." Mikoto nodded. "Than Kagura…"

"A boar…"Kagura replied quietly. "We've always turned into these animals, ever since we've been born…only we've only just really got control over them."

"What do you mean?"Tohru asked.

"When we were younger," Yuki explained. "If we ever put our bodies under extreme stress such as if we had a cold, or if we were hugged by a member of the opposite sex that didn't have this…ability…we'd transform. Now however we can control it, and transform when we want to…or need to."

"I guess that makes sense." Akira stated. "That's why all of you were hesitant towards the other people at the party…I mean it's a conditioned response…also why you had us make up that story. You can't let people know you can do this, or you might get thrown into a lab and tested on."

"Exactly." Hatori stated.

"The only thing I don't get is why, if none of you are related to one another…and I mean by blood, how is it that you all change into different animals…and why is there only thirteen of you?" Tohru asked.

"We were once related by blood." Shigure stated. "But we aren't anymore…and think about it…what do twelve of our animals have in common?"

"Kisa's the tiger…Hiro's the sheep…Haru's the bull…"Tohru started naming.

"Roster, Monkey, Rabbit…they are all a part of the Chinese zodiac…well except for the cat…" Yuujiro stated.

"Because the rat lied to him about when the party was." Mikoto stated. Yuujiro stared at him in shock.

"You are all the manifestations of the Chinese Zodiac?" Yuujiro asked. "And the fourteenth?"

"The god who held the party." Yuki stated.

"I don't believe this…"Kenji stated as he sat down. Kagura quickly took his hands in hers, only to give a slight wince as the cuts on her hands were touched.

"Kenji…I'm still the same person…" Kagura stated as she looked up with pleading eyes.

"No…"Kenji paused, and then rested his head on hers. "You are some sort of deity aren't you…you all are…my wife isn't human…she's a demi-goddess." Kagura threw her head back and stared at him in shock. Suddenly she let out a chuckle, and soon all of the other members of the zodiac were laughing. After several moments Kagura smiled and whipped a tear from her eyes.

"Kenji…I'm no demi-goddess or anything like that…I'm just a normal human who has had a curse put on her family for centuries and just happened to be born two months two early." Kagura stated. "I…"Kagura couldn't help but to start laughing again.

"That was good Kenji…" Mikoto laughed.

"Us…demi-gods…" Yuki laughed. "More like demi-devils." This sent them all into another wave of laughter.

"I don't think we've ever been called that before." Rin stated. "I like you all the more Kenji."

"I don't…"

"I didn't mean to laugh at you Kenji…but really, why would you think we were demi-gods?" Kagura asked.

"You're super strong…all of you are beautiful, you all…" Kenji trailed off.

"We have just been given characteristics of the animal we represent." Mikoto stated. "Kagura just happens to be strong…if you put Yuki and cheese in the same room, it'll be gone in seconds."

"Not true..." Yuki denied. "Like you who like to sunbath on the roof of buildings…"

"Nothing wrong with getting some sun you Kuso Nezumi…At least I don't look like a Goth boy every time I wear black."

"Says the boy who spent four months fighting bears. Baka Neko." Yuki responded.

"I wasn't fighting bears…you hentai inu…why did you spread lies about me?" Mikoto growled.

"Because the two of you were always breaking my house." Shigure shrugged. "You go missing for four months, what was I suppose to assume happened?"

"Normal people don't assume fighting bears!" Mikoto replied before taking a deep breath and slouching further into his seat. "You all make me so tired."

"No…that's probably the blood loss." Hatori stated stoically as he pulled some glass from Mikoto's feet. Yuujiro was amazed that he hadn't noticed that Hatori had already finished with Kagura. It was then that the words clicked.

"Blood loss?" Yuujiro asked worried.

"Yeah…seems like the glass might have nicked an artery vein and that's why his shoes were filled with blood. If I'd known that, I would have started with him first, rather than Kagura…but don't worry." Hatori explained.

"Hatori!" Mikoto scolded, he then turned to Yuujiro. "Don't worry…I'll be fine…I've had worse…that was supposed to make you feel better Yuujiro…not make you feel worse." Mikoto watched how quickly Yuujiro had paled while he was talking and became worried about the other boy. "Yuujiro, why don't you sit down?" Yuujiro looked around and noticed that the nearest chair was several feet away from Mikoto.

"I'll stand…" Yuujiro stated as he squeezed Mikoto's wrist. Yuujiro would much rather be holding Mikoto's hand, but as Mikoto's hand was still bleeding, he knew it wasn't an option. While the police had been asking them questions, Hatori, has spent that time taking the glass from their hands, and arms. Mikoto looked at the brunet up and down before nodding.

* * *

Hope you like


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 8

With everything that had happened, the hotel had decided to give all of them free rooms for the rest of the night. With everyone sharing rooms for the rest of the night, and perhaps most of the next day, almost everyone started to fall asleep. Mikoto and Yuujiro had managed to get a room for themselves. Yuujiro thought that Mikoto might have a hand in arranging it for them, but decided not to ask why the room they got only had one bed in it. Carrying Mikoto to the bed, he helped him take off the coat and pants of this suit. He then took off Mikoto's socks. He then tucked Mikoto in.

"I'll sleep on the floor…alright." Yuujiro stated.

"I don't mind sharing a bed." Mikoto stated.

"Are you sure?" Yuujiro asked.

"Yuujiro…it's been a long day, don't make me argue with you…now get in bed." Mikoto snapped. Yuujiro gave a small grin, it had been a while since had seen Mikoto as irritable as he was now. Taking off his jacket and pants, he climbed into the other side of the bed. Resting his head on a pillow he looked at Mikoto.

"So you turn into a cat…that's not that odd." Yuujiro stated. Mikoto just raised an eyebrow.

"You are insane…how is that even normal?" Mikoto asked as he curled his body slightly.

"I mean…well you…alright it is weird," Yuujiro replied. "I just didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"That's actually really nice of you Yuujiro." Mikoto replied. "But…nevermind."

"What is it?" Yuujiro asked, "You can tell me." Mikoto just blushed.

"I don't know…isn't it kind of a turn off, I mean to be with someone who turns into an animal." Mikoto asked. Yuujiro blinked for a moment.

"Not really…I mean, just like Kagura told Kenji…you are still you…you just have a couple of secrets right…well we all have secrets. Yours just happen to be that you turn into a cat." Yuujiro replied. "It could be worse. You could have been a mass-serial killer…I mean with the way your family acted when the car nearly hit you…They came up with a story and both you and Kagura…how could you even stand with all that glass in your feet?" Mikoto just shrugged.

"They would have been suspicious if they saw the glass in our feet…after all why would the two of us be shoeless in a back alley?" Mikoto replied. "I've had worse…Kagura probably hasn't…that's why she screamed with the hydrogen peroxide…she…well…maybe not."

"Why do you keep saying that…how could you could have had worse than that?"

"When I was younger I was stabbed thirteen times." Mikoto revealed. "The scars healed up thanks to Hatori, but mentally I guess they are still there." Yuujiro's eyes widened with shock.

"Who…who did it?" Yuujiro asked darkly.

"I'd rather not say his name…"Mikoto answered as he curled a little tighter. Yuujiro couldn't stop himself from pulling Mikoto into a hug, and just held him.

"How…how did you survive?" Yuujiro asked as he tightened his hold on Mikoto. He could feel tears streaming from Mikoto's eyes.

"I…"Mikoto stopped himself; he couldn't tell Yuujiro that in reality, he didn't. "Luck." He lied.

"Who saved you?" Yuujiro asked.

"Shishou did…he's…he doesn't know about us anymore…" Mikoto lied. "Hatori erased his memory for his protection…that's why he had my bracelet; I wanted him to keep at least one thing that I owned to, well not remember me…but to not, not get the urge he has forgotten something when he see it." Mikoto gave a sad smile. "I'm cruel aren't I?"

"No…you were just lonely, and grateful that someone was willing to save you." Yuujiro replied. "It must be hard being forgotten." Yuujiro felt Mikoto tense. Fearing he had said something wrong he looked down at his boyfriend. "I…" He was cut off by a sob. Mikoto grabbed his shirt with a grip so tight that it seemed that he was going to rip the shirt in half and sobbed into it. It took Mikoto several minutes to calm down enough for Yuujiro to ask what was wrong.

"How…how do…how can you understand so…perfectly?" Mikoto asked as he looked Yuujiro. Yuujiro didn't say anything and only just tightened his grip. He made himself a promise that he would never forget Mikoto. No matter what happened.

* * *

The next day, everyone waved goodbye to Kagura and Kenji who left for their honeymoon. Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira were all surprised at how composed everyone was. Even Mikoto who Yuujiro had see break down had a smile on his face as he waved goodbye to Kagura as she left. Once the newlywed couple was gone. Mikoto kindly said that he, Yuujiro, Akira and Tohru needed to make their way back to campus.

"I'll drive you" Yuki offered. "It'll be faster than if you have to take the train." Mikoto nodded in agreement.

They were half-way home when Mikoto suddenly yelled at Yuki to stop.

"What?" Yuki asked as he glanced at Mikoto.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mikoto asked as he leaned forward. Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira, who were sitting in the back, looked forward to where Mikoto was pointing.

"It can't be…what day is it?" Yuki asked.

"May…none of us…not in may."Mikoto replied instantly. "Plus no one is here." Yuujiro, Tohru and Akira suddenly noticed there was a cemetery next to them.

"Then wh…her mother." Yuki stated.

"What…that's right Kyoko is buried here." Mikoto replied. "We should probably go, it'll be bad if she sees us." His eyes never leaving the woman they were staring at.

"I guess you're right." Yuki stated as continued to watch her. "Do you think…"

"I made the Yankee promise…I think so." Mikoto replied. "I hope so."

"Who is she?" Tohru asked. Mikoto and Yuki broke from their daze and looked back at him. Starting the car back up, Yuki simply said.

"She's no one." Yuki turned towards Mikoto. "She's no one at all." Yuujiro leaned against the window and couldn't help but feel as if he had seen that woman before.

* * *

It took another day before Mikoto was able to walk on his own again, but within days he was back to running from people who still saw him as the Eastern Princess. It had been a few weeks since the wedding. Neither Tohru or Akira mentioned the fact that Mikoto had an ability to change into a cat, and Yuujiro only talked about it with Mikoto when he knew the two of them would be alone, something that didn't happen very often. Yuujiro and Mikoto were outside studying, well Yuujiro was studying, and Mikoto was sunbathing when Mikoto suddenly said.

"I want to meet your family."

"What? Why?"

"You've taken Tohru to meet them, why can't I…plus you've met and survived mine. Yours can't possibly be worse." Mikoto replied. Yuujiro desperately wanted to argue that fact, but it was hard to since he knew he really couldn't.

"They…"

"Tohru told me how you always felt bad about being round them, but you got over that last year right? Besides Summer vacation is coming up and the only thing left to do here is study."

"What are you hiding?"

"Ayame convinced Hatori that a family outing to the zoo is a good idea."

"What's so bad about that?"

"We all change into animals…we can all hear and understand what they say. I can guarantee that Ayame will try to free all the snakes who will immediately try to eat Yuki. The lions and other large cats will fawn over Kisa but try to eat Hiro, Momiji and Kagura; Ritsu and the monkeys…now that is a scary thought. And don't even get me started on the petting zoo. I need an excuse to get out of that mayhem." Mikoto replied. "But I also really want to meet your parents."

"Why haven't I met yours then Mikoto?" Yuujiro asked trying to change the subject. "You have all these family events that you go to, but not once is your sister there…nor your parents."

"Makoto and I lived with our Uncle…my parents died eight years ago…Our uncle isn't married, so he didn't really know how to handle children. At the time, I was eight, and Makoto was eleven. She was in middle school so it wasn't that hard to adapt…Our uncle is a doctor, so his job usually kept him out of the house. Makoto had her own friends, so I had to find a family for myself, and I did…I had already had one." Mikoto shifted his gaze up to Yuujiro, "I started going to see Hatori when I was five…it didn't take me long to meet the others afterwards."

"I see." Yuujiro replied with a sigh. "I'll tell my parents that I'm coming home, and that I'm bringing someone that I want them to meet." Yuujiro then looked at Mikoto. "Why didn't you ever mention it before?"

"Mention what?"

"Your parents?" Yuujiro asked.

"Didn't seem important." Mikoto shrugged. "It was a car crash; they were killed instantly, so they weren't in pain. That's all I could have asked for if they were to die."

"Death doesn't bother you?"

"No…I remember once, several years ago." Mikoto stated as he stared at the sky. He mentally thought that it was more than once, and it had been when he had first been eight, and then later when he had been caged. "I actually wished to die…I thought my mere presence was causing pain to those I loved…but then I met someone…she told me that my thoughts were stupid…how could a child cause pain to someone by simply existing. She told me about her daughter, and how she was the spitting image of her husband who had passed away. She told me that her daughter reminded her every day of the man she loved, and while she missed him greatly, she loved having the constant reminder. She loved having her daughter, and told me that she would be heartbroken if something had happened to her." Mikoto replied. "The woman was later killed in a car accident, and her daughter lost the majority of her friends in the course of three years…but I like to think that not once did her daughter stop smiling…that is what she told me she always did. Her daughter's smile could whip away any gloom there was in the world. So as long as that girl could smile, I think I could keep on living."

"Mikoto…that's so sad." Yuujiro replied.

"But Yuujiro…it's not a sad story, it's a happy one. It's a story of hope, it's a story of life." Mikoto replied. "And life is not always happy." Yuujiro didn't know what hurt more, the smile of Mikoto's lips, or the fact that he really believed what he had said.

* * *

Yuujiro gulped as they stood in front of his house. He and Mikoto were standing there, waiting for Yuujiro to knock.

"I can do it Yuujiro." Mikoto stated. "If you want…I thought Tohru said you were over this."

"I am…but I've never brought home a boyfriend before…or a girlfriend for that matter…I'm nervous…what if they don't like you…what if…"

"What if pigs fly…"Mikoto started. "Wait bad example."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you angle Kagura just right and throw really hard…"

"Oh god." Yuujiro paled at the thought. Mikoto took the moment he shocked his boyfriend to knock on the door. The door immediately opened.

"Hello…"A woman smiled. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. Mikoto could tell this woman was Yuujiro's mother. Snapping into action, Yuujiro sent a small glare towards Mikoto before giving his princess smile.

"Hello mother."

"Yuu-chan…come in…I'd like to meet your friend…oh your grandmother is visiting us…I was going to call to tell you…I don't think you've seen her in a while, she came to visit last year during the spring…you were at school…" His mother started.

"Mother…this is Mikoto Yutaka…"Yuujiro stopped, he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shinoudani-san…wait or is it another name…I'm sorry…Yuujiro never told me what his step-father's last name was…ummm" Mikoto started to panic. He was calm and collected when he started, but he wanted to kill Yuujiro for not telling him.

"It's Shinoudani…" his mother stated. "Yuujiro took the last name as well when I got married. Don't worry…"

"Umm, these are for you." Mikoto stated as he passed her a bouquet of flowers. "I was taught never to arrive empty handed."

"Oh, thank you Yutaka-san."

"You can call me Mikoto, if you like." Mikoto replied, a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Mikoto." Yuujiro's mother turned to led them into the living room. "We were playing cards while we were waiting for you." The two of them nodded. "Mother…they're here. Yuujiro you remember…" Yuujiro's mother was cut off as Yuujiro's grandmother waved at them.

"Yuu-chan. It's been awhi…Carrot top?" Yuujiro's grandmother paused as she stared at Mikoto in shock.

"Umm, Grandmother…Father, This is Mikoto Yutaka." Yuujiro introduced.

"It's…"Mikoto's voice squeaked a little before he quickly coughed to hide it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mikoto stated in his normal voice. He tried not to look directly at Yuujiro's grandmother.

"I'll be a bat out of hell…you look just like him." Yuujiro's grandmother stated. "My name is Arisa Shikamoto…call me Arisa. You could be his twin."

"Grandmother?" Yuujiro asked.

"Mother what are you talking about?" Yuujiro's mother asked.

"A kid I went to High School with…Your Aunt Tohru lived with him and his cousins before they all were killed. His name was Kyou Sohma…Mikoto here is his spitting image."

"Really? He must have been an interesting person." Mikoto stated. "What happened to him?"

"He was stabbed to death thirteen times, after being torture for three years." Arisa stated. It caused all the adults to pale. "It was very bad…his death nearly caused Tohru to collapse…it didn't help that she lost nearly everyone else that she had cared about from that family."

"I never would have known that something like that had happened to Aunt Tohru…she seems so…happy all the time." Yuujiro mother stated as she served everyone some tea.

"well Kyoko, the reason for that is because The Princes last words to her was keep on smiling…if it was one thing those Sohmas loved about her it was her smile." Arisa stated as she took a swing of her tea.

"Oh…he's the one that saved her at that school shooting right?" Kyoko asked. Arisa nodded.

"They all were the self-sacrificing type…not that I blame them, they were all messed up, up here." Arisa pointed to her head. "Damn, I haven't talked about them in years…On to more pleasant things, how is school going for you Yuu-chan, and what about you Miko-chan." Yuujiro immediately turned towards Mikoto to see how he would react to the nickname. The only reaction he saw was the tightening of Mikoto's grip on the tea cup.

"It's going well. I made it to twelfth in my class…Mikoto just made it to second." Yuujiro replied as Mikoto blushed.

"It's not that important." Mikoto murmured as he looked down at his tea.

"No…that's really good…so were you a Princess like Yuu-chan?" Kyoko asked. Mikoto's blushed even harder. "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly they heard steps coming down the stairs. "Oh, Shinnosuke must be up."

"Yuu-chan!" A small boy jumped onto Yuujiro hugging him around the neck.

"I've missed you too Shinnosuke…have you been a good boy?" Yuujiro asked with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Yep." Shinnosuke replied with a smile, it was then that he noticed Mikoto. "Hi." He stated shyly as he partially hid behind Yuujiro's arm.

"Hello…my name is Mikoto…what is yours?" Mikoto asked with a small smile.

"Shinnosuke…are you a cat?" Shinnosuke asked as he looked closer at Mikoto. Both Yuujiro and Mikoto tensed at that statement.

"No…I'm not…are you one?" Mikoto asked evenly with his lips curled up in a smile.

"No…I'm Shinnosuke." He replied. This caused everyone to laugh. After several moments, they calmed down and Shinnosuke looked back at Mikoto. "I like you." He stated simply before turning to Yuujiro and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I don't want to marry Yuu-chan anymore."

Replying in a similar fashion, Yuujiro simply said. "I understand."

Shinnosuke then glanced back at Mikoto and then turned to Yuujiro. "I want to marry Miko-chan." This caused Arisa and Kyoko to laugh.

"We'll see about that Shinn-chan." Yuujiro replied evenly. It had taken all he had not to let his annoyance fall through, after all, Mikoto was his, not his brothers. The rest of the evening was spent with faint chatter between everyone. Around five Kyoko went to the kitchen to start dinner. Mikoto immediately offered to help. He wanted to get away from Arisa's stare and Shinnosuke's loving looks. He was afraid that he'd mess something up if he was around Arisa for longer than necessary.

Yuujiro glanced at Mikoto as he entered the kitchen. He didn't know Mikoto could cook, but for some reason he didn't believe it was a skill he willing learned.

"Yuujiro…I want you to be careful around him." Arisa stated as she looked at her grandson.

"What do you mean grandmother?" Yuujiro asked.

"He'll deny it until the end of days, but I know Kyou Sohma when I see him…I also know that Kyou is dead…I say his body…I managed to keep Tohru from seeing it, but that is Kyou Sohma…the Sohmas…while they all loved Tohru…they weren't the kind of people you hung around with…they are a dangerous group."

"But Grandmother, how could Mikoto be Kyou…"Yuujiro drifted. "What were the other names of the members of the Sohma family that great Aunt Tohru befriended?" Yuujiro asked.

"Let me see…Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji were the ones I always saw…there was also Hatori, Kisa, Kureno, Hiro who was the youngest…um Ayame, Ritsu, Kagura…who was freakishly strong, and Rin. Along with Kyou, Kazuma and then the head of the family at that time was Akito…he's the one that killed Kyou." Arisa stated before shaking her head. "He's dead too, but Yuujiro, while they did wonderful things for Tohru, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret the day that she befriended Yuki." Yuujiro felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He knew, he knew that Mikoto and his family were all hiding something from him, from everyone that wasn't originally apart of the family. But to go as far as to believe that they had died. The facts were staring him in the face, and he didn't want to believe it, any of it. Taking a deep breath he asked.

"How…how could Mikoto be Kyou, if Kyou died several years ago…Mikoto has an older sister, he was born seventeen years ago. Mikoto's sister and his uncle are his only blood relatives."

"The Sohma's that we met, with the exception of Yuki and Ayame who were brothers, were all cousins to one another…I wouldn't doubt if there was some magic a play or something…but my gut is telling be to be ready for when that little red-head calls me Yankee so that I can respond with Carrot top." Arisa stated, she glanced over at her grandson and noted the pale face. "Or it could just be wishful thinking on my part…they were good people who had shitty thing happen to them, and while I wish Tohru had never met them, there are times when I wish I had their company."

"I guess Grandmother." Yuujiro replied as their conversation was interrupted by Yuujiro's step-father arriving home, and Kyoko announcing that Dinner was ready.

* * *

All during Dinner, Mikoto focused his attention to any member of the family besides Arisa. While he hated the fact that it was Arisa who sat across from him, he wouldn't deny that he preferred her to either Tohru or Hanajima…although if Yuujiro was related to Hanajima he would have to rethink their relationship. He spent the majority of the meal talking with Kyoko or Yuujiro's step-father, Takeru.

Yuujiro watched with a faint smile as Mikoto engaged both his parents into a conversation. He had a nagging feeling that while Mikoto looked incredibly at ease during dinner, that in reality he was very nervous. Just putting that thought aside he continue to watch as Mikoto charmed his parents. A soft smile appeared as he watched him.

"If you smile anymore you'll be drooling." Arisa whispered to her grandson, a smile on her face when she saw that she had unnerved him.

"What are you talking about?" Yuujiro asked.

"You know what." Arisa replied. "Just listen to what I said…don't get to close to the Sohmas."

"Mikoto is a Yutaka." Yuujiro replied. "Not a Sohma."

"Perhaps in name…"Arisa left off. "Its times like these that I wish I had brought Saki with me…she could tell me for sure." She gave a sigh.

"Mother…Yuu-chan, what are you talking about." Kyoko asked. Both Yuujiro and Arisa looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"Just telling Yuu-chan about the time I whipped Carrot Top at Cards." Arisa replied. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Mikoto open his mouth as if to retort, but saw that he quickly closed it. So she was right.

"Mother why don't you tell us more about 'Carrot Top' and 'The Prince'…you seem to reminiscing them a lot today. You said that Aunt Tohru knew them…what about Grandpa Kazuma?" Kyoko asked. Mikoto's head snapped at Kyoko before turning towards Arisa. It was then she saw it. The pain mixed with joy and relief. Mikoto was torn. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the stories anymore that Arisa was sure she wanted to tell them. She suddenly grew angry at both herself and at him for making her trick him into this game.

"Kazuma knew them…actually Kyou was his son…foster son, but son none the less." Arisa replied as she stared at Mikoto. "Kyou's death nearly destroyed Kazuma…it was probably best that Tohru was there for him…she was probably the only other person who ever got through Kyou's anger…after hearing his whole story, it was no surprise that he was angry all the time…Yuki on the other hand…Kazuma knew him, he taught him Martial Arts, but that was the extent of their relationship." She could see Mikoto nodding along with some of the things she was saying. "But Yuu-chan…you said there were three princesses at your school; if you and Mikoto were two of them, who was the third?"

"Tohru Kouno…he was a transfer student." Mikoto replied. "He is actually Yuujiro's current roommate."

"I see." Arisa stated as she heard the silent message in Mikoto's voice. Stop focusing on me. "Tell me what he is like."

* * *

Hope you like. Sorry to the delay, We are at the half away mark of the story. I should be updating much more frequently.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 9

* * *

The rest of dinner continued without any more stories of the past; although the tension was still there. After dinner, Mikoto went off with Kyoko to help her with the dishes and to allow Yuujiro to spend time with his father, brother and grandmother.

"You know Mikoto." Kyoko started. Mikoto looked up at her as he handed her another one of the dishes for her to dry. "No one has ever helped me with the dishes."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm used to doing the dishes." Mikoto replied. "At home I usually do the cooking since none of my family can cook. So I usually take care of the dishes as well. I don't mind helping out around the house."

"I'm glad you can cook Mikoto." Kyoko replied. "That way I know you won't let my son starve." Mikoto froze in mid-wash.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Mikoto asked. Kyoko gave a small smile.

"While my son might be embarrassed by it, I can tell he really cares for you. I could see the look in his eye while he was watching you." Kyoko responded. "He has never had that look in his eye before…he was always so serious. I used to think that maybe it was Tohru…you know Tohru right?" Mikoto nodded. "I thought that he might be love with Tohru since he started to change when he first met him…but it was around that time that he first met you as well, wasn't it Mikoto?"

"I guess so…I mean we had met at the beginning of that year. Tohru transferred in not to long afterwards." Mikoto replied with a faint blush.

"The only thing I can't figure out is why you weren't upset that he didn't tell me straight out." Kyoko replied. Mikoto gave a soft smile and replied.

"I…it can be scary telling your family something new about yourself. You don't know how they would react, and you don't know if they will ever look at you the same way. The only way to know what will happen is to tell them straight away…but that is only if you can gather enough courage." Mikoto replied as his eyes grew distant. They suddenly snapped back to the present. "Plus, I kind of forced him to take me along to visit you guys. So I don't blame him if he's not ready."

"Mikoto…you are a very kind person." Kyoko replied as she stared at him. "I know it's early, but I hope Yuujiro knows how lucky he is to have found you."

"I…Thank you Shinoudani-san." Mikoto replied as he handed her the last dish.

"That's a nice bracelet you have there. I never noticed it before." Kyoko stated.

"Oh this?" Mikoto asked. "You could say my Great grandfather gave it to me when he died."

"Did you ever get to know him?"

"No, he died seven months before I was born…but he left it for me in his will." Mikoto replied. "According to my family, I get my hair and eye coloring from him." He stared at the bracelet. "I never take it off."

"That's sweet." Kyoko replied. "Let's go see the damage my Mother has done to my boys. They had decided to play Rich man, Poor man." Mikoto gave a strained smile. Oh how he hated that game.

* * *

The rest of the trip pasted with no incidents. Arisa stayed off of Mikoto's case, and both Yuujiro and Mikoto went back to school. On the train back, Mikoto leaned onto Yuujiro's shoulder.

"Your mother liked me." Mikoto smiled.

"Really?" Yuujiro asked.

"She told me she hoped you know how lucky you are to have found me." Mikoto continued.

"What do you mean?" Yuujiro asked as he stared down at Mikoto.

"She knows we're dating…she figured it out during our first dinner. Something about you staring at me during the whole thing." Mikoto finished. Yuujiro blushed. Mikoto gave a small laugh. Yuujiro looked down at Mikoto and realized that it was the first time he had ever heard Mikoto laugh. He liked the sound of it. Mikoto turned his red eyes towards Yuujiro. "I made you blush." He grinned. Yuujiro leaned down and gave Mikoto a small kiss. Mikoto turned bright red.

"Now I've made you blush." Yuujiro grinned back. Mikoto turned even darker. Mikoto stared at the ground trying to regain some of his normal coloring back. "Mikoto?" Yuujiro suddenly asked. "Is there any relationship between you and Kyou Sohma?" Yuujiro looked down at the red head. "And the fact that all your cousins have the same names as the ones that died?" Mikoto looked away.

"It's complicated." Mikoto replied. "I'm not even sure if we ourselves even understand it."

"What do you mean?" Yuujiro asked.

"The Sohmas…they…died before we were born…in the order of which we were born in." Mikoto replied. "Kyou Sohma died about fifteen years before I was born." Mikoto replied, "Yet I look exactly like him…when I was younger I stumbled upon newspaper clippings of the Sohma's deaths. I told Ka…Hikari about them and when we realized that they looked like us we started calling each other by their names. We were kids and thought it would be fun to have a name that no one besides ourselves called one another. We then let Hat…Dr. Mado found out about it, and he joined in. Soon the entire family joined in and we all adopted a name. It was later that we found out how each of them died. Ha…Dr. Mado wanted to put an end to it, but we had all gotten so used to referring to one another in these names and that we convinced him to let us keep them. Besides, it's like we're keeping their memory alive as long as we used them." Mikoto lied. He knew he was a terrible liar, but as long as Yuujiro didn't see his eyes then he would be fine. "To be honest, I was kind of scared of your Grandmother. I guess, I didn't want her to say that I was just like Kyou Sohma in a way besides my looks. I…you know how Dr. Mado said that I might have three years left to live?" Mikoto asked as he glanced at Yuujiro. This part wasn't a lie, even if it wasn't the whole truth. Yuujiro nodded as his whole body became tense.

"I had forgotten about that." Yuujiro admitted. "You never did explain."

"Kyou Sohma died at the age of twenty…we later discovered that we had many more things in common with the Sohma member we took our names from. Yuki and Kouichi for instance. They both have asthma…Kouichi's family have no record of any of their family members ever getting asthma before. Both Haru and Jun both have Multiple personality disorder. Ritsu and Ichigo both liked to dress in the women's clothing. Ayame and Ryuichi both are fashion designers. They assume that because Kyou and I haven't shown anything similar, then I'll die the same age he did." Mikoto replied.

"But that's ridiculous." Yuujiro replied. "Kyou was murdered."

"I know, I keep telling them that. But…well you know my family can be a little over protective of me." Mikoto smiled.

"I remember." Yuujiro scowled. He remembered getting kidnapped by the Physiatrist of Mikoto's family. Mikoto gave a small chuckle. Mikoto gave him a quick peck on the lips and rested his head on Yuujiro's chest to hide his blush. The things he did to sidetrack his boyfriend. Yuujiro stared down at the top of Mikoto's head. This was the first time Mikoto had ever given him a kiss. It was usually the other way around. Yuujiro could say he was an expert on reading Mikoto's eyes. He just needed to look into them to see if Mikoto wanted a kiss or not. His mind left the depressing matter of the Sohma family and turned his attention on Mikoto. He gently petted the top of Mikoto's head. He couldn't help but feel that there was something nagging at the back of his head. Yet whatever it was, was pushed aside when he heard soft purring coming from the boy in his arms. He gave a soft Chuckle as he tightened his arms around Mikoto. And the boy said he didn't purr.

* * *

In the months that followed Mikoto and Yuujiro became closer. No longer did Mikoto blush every time he was kissed, at least not when he was kissed in private. The weather was turning colder and everyone knew Christmas was on its way. Mikoto and Yuujiro had taken a Saturday to go into the city and buy some Christmas gifts. Yuujiro and Mikoto split up to go into two different stores that were right next to one another. Mikoto told Yuujiro he was buying necklaces for all the girls in his family and need to pick them up. Yuujiro just nodded and went into the toy store next door to find something for Shinnosuke. Mikoto smiled as he looked at the necklaces. The first one was on made out of gold and had the Chinese symbol for Tiger on it. The second one was a silver necklace with the Chinese symbol for Horse one it. The Third was a white gold necklace with the Chinese Symbol for boar. The final one was also made out of gold and had the symbol for Monkey on it. Even though Ritsu wasn't one of the girls, Mikoto thought he would like the necklace. He paid for them and placed them in his bag. He waved goodbye to the jewelry and left the shop. He had really come to like the old man, and all the members of his family came to this man for their jewelry needs. As Mikoto stepped outside he bumped into someone. His momentum caused him to fall.

"Well if it isn't little Mikoto Yutaka." A voice called out. "I see you haven't grown in the past few months." Mikoto looked up and groaned at who he saw. Of all the people he could have run into it had to be Kazutoshi Shinmei, looking around he also saw Shoji Toba and Tadashi Tachimachi. "Doing a little Christmas shopping? What did you need to see a jeweler for?"

"It's none of your business." Mikoto growled. "Why don't you leave me in peace and go stick your head under a rock or something."

"If only we could do that Miko-chan…but you see you won't break up with Megumi-chan, so there really isn't much we can do but torment you until you do. After all why would anyone want to be with you?" Shoji responded as he picked up Mikoto's bag before he grabbed it. "Oh look, there are a couple of boxes in here." Shoji grabbed one of them and opened it. Mikoto felt his heart stop when he saw the silver. It was Rin's gift. "Very nice Miko-chan."

"Give it back." Mikoto growled as he stood up. His fists were clenched by his sides. He had gone the past three years without using any of his marital Arts skills on Megumi's suitors, and since he knew he shouldn't hurt them, he tried not to.

"I don't know. Should we give Miko-chan his gifts back? After all he probably is going to give them to Megumi for Christmas…and we can't have that." Shoji responded. "And he did bump into Kazutoshi."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. Oh how he wanted to punch these people. For the past three years they had been tormenting him. All because of the ruse Megumi and his sister asked him to help them with. Suddenly Shoji yelped as he dropped the box and the necklace into the snow. Mikoto dived for the box and grabbed the necklace in one hand and in the other yanked the bag away from Shoji, he then turned to see what had distracted Shoji. As he looked up he dropped Rin's necklace back in the bag. Seeing a ball of black fur on Shoji's head Mikoto's eyes widened as he dropped his bag again and ran up to Shoji.

"Let him go!" Mikoto ordered as the cat suddenly retracted his claws and jumped off of Shoji. Mikoto then leaned down and picked up the cat and jumped back to where his bag was. All in time to dodge Shoji's punch towards where the feline had landed.

"Let me at him!" Shoji growled as Tadashi and Kazutoshi held him back. Mikoto held onto the cat protectively. The cat hissed at Shoji. Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Yuujiro.

"Mikoto? What's going on?" Yuujiro asked as his eyes narrowing at the two men holding a third one back from lunging at Mikoto who was holding a black cat in his arms.

"Nothing Yuujiro…can you hold this bag for me…stop it. Don't attack, calm down." Mikoto focused his attention on the cat who continued to struggle in his arms. Yuujiro, not liking the atmosphere grabbed Mikoto's arm and started to drag him away. Once they were a good distance away Yuujiro led Mikoto to a seat. Where Mikoto placed the cat on the bench and looked down at the hissing thing. It was then that Yuujiro noticed that Mikoto's eyes were silted.

"Why did you attack him?" Mikoto asked as he stared at the cat, Yuujiro glanced between the two of them. The more he thought about it, the more he thought the cat was more of a kitten. The kitten hissed some more. "I don't recall sending out an order like that." There was a growl and Mikoto straightened before sighing. Kneeling down so that he was eye level with the cat Mikoto gave a soft smile. "I would never want one of our kind to put themselves in danger for me. Please next time, don't do it. If I hadn't been as quick as I was, he could have killed you." There was a soft purr. "I know." Mikoto replied as he looked at the cat. "But all the same, please, unless I send out a specific order, I don't want you doing any heroics for me…how old are you anyways?" there was a meow. "Your still a baby…where's your mother?" there was another meow, this time it sounded sadder. "I see, she was killed…come here. I'll see if I can find you a good home." Mikoto opened his arms and the kitten jumped into them. Mikoto then turned to look at Yuujiro. Yuujiro noted that he slits were gone now. "Sorry about that…those guys were bothering me, and this little one thought it needed to come to my rescue." Mikoto replied. "I just had to explain to it that I didn't want it risking his life for me like that."

"So you talk to cats." Yuujiro gave a small grin as Mikoto blushed. "What do you mean they were bothering you?"

"They were three of the guys who keep bothering Megumi, and because they think I'm dating her, they believe the best way for them to get me to not date her is to bother me. It doesn't help that they saw me coming out of the jewelry store. They opened one of the boxes…Rin's gift, and assumed it was for Megumi. Mikoto leaned over into the bag and pulled out the one box and necklace that had been messed up and looked it over. He gave a small sigh of relief. "It seems to be alright." Mikoto stated as he placed the necklace back into the box.

"I'm glad…but do they bother you often?" Yuujiro asked. Mikoto gave a shrug.

"Only when I go home…that's why I used to stay at Kagura's place so often. Now I stay with Yuki since Kagura is married. Last spring when we all went home, Momiji let stay at his apartment since he was going on tour that month." Mikoto explained. Yuujiro looked at Mikoto, sadness creeping into his brown eyes. Mikoto glanced at him. "Don't give me that look, I don't mind living in different places all the time, besides, I'm used to it."

"You say that about a lot of things you shouldn't use it for." Yuujiro replied as he pulled Mikoto into a hug. "I don't like that you are used to it." Mikoto leaned forward into Yuujiro's embraced.

"Thank you." Mikoto replied. "You always seem to know when I want a hug." Yuujiro tightened his grip, he couldn't very well tell Mikoto that the only reason he hugged him was because he needed to hold the other boy, not because he knew Mikoto wanted a hug.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively easily. There were no more confrontation as Yuujiro and Mikoto went Christmas shopping. Yuujiro had made it his duty to stick by Mikoto's side as they went to all the shops that he needed to go to. As the two of them were walking back to the train station, Yuujiro looked behind them where the black kitten was still trailing them.

"What are you going to do about him?" Yuujiro asked as he pointed towards the cat.

"Oh, I was thinking that Shinnosuke would like him. Your parents wouldn't mind a cat would they?" Mikoto replied as he glanced up at Yuujiro. Yuujiro just sighed.

"Hate to admit it, but you could send Shinnosuke porn and they would still love you." Yuujiro replied. "They like you more than they like me." Mikoto laughed at that.

"I'm sure they don't like me that much." Mikoto grinned. "But since they like me well enough, then you dear," Mikoto looked over at the kitten, "have just found yourself a new home." The kitten gave a meow.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that I know that this guy," Yuujiro pointed to the cat "can fight…he can protect Shinnosuke if he ever needed it."

"I know, that's why I thought he would be a good pet…I don't want anything to happen to Shinnosuke…he's so innocent." Mikoto's eyes grew sad. "I want to have a hand in protecting that innocent for as long as possible." Grabbing Mikoto's hand Yuujiro replied.

"I'm sure you can." Yuujiro gave Mikoto a small kiss. "I know you can."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Yuujiro and Mikoto, there was a pair of eyes watching them.

"Sir," A man asked.

"I've found him." The person watching the couple grinned.

"Sir…would you like to return to the institute…or should I take you home?"

"Take me home. I need to make plans."

"I understand sir."

"I've finally found you, you monster, and now you'll lead me to the rest." The man gave an evil smirk. "Your days are numbered."

* * *

Hope you like, sorry for the delay, I'll try to post them a lot faster. Please R&R Unitl next time

C-ya


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 10

* * *

Mikoto and Tohru waved goodbye to Yuujiro and Akira. As they sat down in their seats Tohru grinned.

"So Mikoto? What did Yuujiro give you for Christmas?" Mikoto blushed.

"Well…he…I haven't opened it yet. He told me to wait until Christmas." Mikoto replied shyly. Tohru just shook his head.

"Man, Mikoto, you would think you'd stop blushing so much." Tohru sighed as he leaned against his seat. He then glanced over at Mikoto and noticed tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean it in a negative way Mikoto, just saying a statement. You and Yuujiro have been dating for almost a year now." Mikoto's tears disappeared and Mikoto gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, it'll be a year in about a month and a half." Mikoto's eyes suddenly grew distant. "I hate to say it, but…don't tell Yuujiro this, please, but I'm still waiting for the other shoe to fall. You know."

Tohru glanced at Mikoto. "Why are you like that?" Tohru asked. "I honestly have never seen Yuujiro's eyes light up as much as when he sees you. Why do you keep thinking that something is going to stop that in him? Yuujiro told me himself that you said his mother loved you. Your family likes him."

"I'm used to disappointment I guess, and…I don't know…this is really the first time I've ever really cared for someone and it is just, hard I guess. Not to wait for it to all come crashing down." Mikoto glanced at his bracelet. "I'm so used to it always crashing down." Mikoto then looked over at Tohru. "But enough about me…how are things going with you and Akira?" Tohru blushed.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"You know, on the whole matter of how you and him are madly in love with one another?" Mikoto replied.

"We're not madly in love…"Tohru responded.

"Please I've seen less lovely-dovey eyes between Haru and Rin…and those two are in the fairy tale romantic love." Mikoto snorted. "Have you two at least confessed?"

Tohru gave a small nod. "Kind of, He knows that I care for him, and I know that he does too, we just haven't done more than maybe one or two kisses."

"There is no need to rush if you are both new to love." Mikoto replied as his eyes looked out the window. "That's one of the things I love about Yuujiro."

"You two honestly haven't gone further than just kissing, have you."Tohru replied.

"I have commitment issues. I blame my mother." Mikoto replied simply. Tohru laughed.

"I'm sure you do." Tohru grinned. "I have romantic issues, I blame my cousin." Mikoto laughed.

The rest of the train ride was spent with the two of them conversing over a number of different topics. Finally Mikoto's station arrived and Mikoto stood up.

"Have a safe trip home Tohru." Mikoto gave a small wave as he left the train. Tohru watched him get off and make his way into the station. It was then that he noticed a tall man following Mikoto. Tohru's heart leapt to his throat as he saw the man follow Mikoto and stick something into Mikoto's neck. Whatever it was, the man was surprised when Mikoto dropped his bags and took a few steps away from the man. Tohru could see the anger in Mikoto's eyes from his seat as he got up and jumped off the train. He saw Mikoto throw a sluggish punch towards the man. The man simply grabbed Mikoto's body as it collapsed into the punch. He then picked up Mikoto and disappeared into the crowd right before Tohru could get to Mikoto. Stopping by Mikoto's bags Tohru glanced around trying to find the man. He could feel himself start to panic.

"Tohru?" Tohru whipped around at the sound of his name and saw Yuki behind him. "What are you doing here. Mikoto told me your stop was four stations up." Yuki stated as he stared at the panicked teen. Yuki thought that at the moment Tohru looked like a small animal being cornered by a predator.

"Mikoto…someone took him." Tohru stated. "I saw him from the train. This man walked up to him and hit him with something. Mikoto tried to fight back, but he collapsed. They disappeared before I could reach him. Tohru pointed to the things at his feet. "Mikoto's things." Tohru stated simply.

"Tohru, where are your things?" Yuki asked. "Are they still on the train?" Tohru nodded. "Go get them, and meet me back here." Tohru nodded and ran back to the train. He made it off just as the train was about to leave. He saw Yuki waiting for him, already Yuki was on the phone, and Tohru wondered how he was going to explain it to Yuujiro. "Come on Tohru." Yuki stated as he grabbed Tohru's arm and started to pull him out of the stated. "No…I didn't see it…I've sent a warning out to all the mice in the region. They are on the lookout for me. Yes, I'm bringing in Tohru…yes, he saw it." Yuki responded into the phone. "…it's a possibility…he was kidnapped." Yuki sent a quick glance at Tohru. "We don't have much time if it is him." Tohru felt his heart stop at that statement. "We'll be there in twenty minutes. Gather everyone…I don't know…"Yuki paused as he opened the door to his car. He threw all of Mikoto's things into the back seat. Tohru sat down in the passenger seat. "He has been dating him for a while now." Tohru looked up at that statement. They were talking about Yuujiro. "I think he could take it…if he could take the transforming into animals thing…" Tohru tried to think of Yuujiro's reaction to this. "I know it's different. How often can you tell people that you're dead? But that's not the point…Kagura we have to make all precautions…I know, but worst case scenario is that Kyou is dead already…you know what, put Hatori back on." Yuki growled before muttering under his breath about emotional women. Yuki then took a sharp turn and parked his car. "I'll be up in about two minutes." Yuki stated into the phone as he hung up. Yuki took a deep breath and hit his steering wheel. He then looked over at Tohru. "Sorry about that…but…"

"It's alright…"

"I need to know where Yuujiro is right now. What was his travel schedule?" Yuki stated. Tohru quickly told him everything he knew. Yuki nodded. "Let's go up. We have a wait for everyone to get here." Tohru noticed that they were at Hatori's office. As they went up the stairs, Tohru noticed that there were mice that were following them, they seemed to be squeaking rapidly. Yuki was nodding every few moments. Yuki then opened the door and allowed Tohru in. Inside were Hatori, Shigure, Kagura and Ritsu.

"Good, the others will be here in a few moments…Yuujiro?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"I'll give Rin a call, she'll be able to reach him the quickest. Plus his grandmother is Arisa Uotani, and she probably won't recognize Rin." Yuki stated as he went towards the window. Tohru could hear him speaking to his cousin. After a few moments he hung up. "They will be here by nightfall. Rin said to make sure there was a lot of water and carrots waiting for her."Yuki replied. "She then made a lewd comment about being ridden bareback by another man. Haru is writing a note for Yuujiro. Rin thought that she'd freak Yuujiro out if she started talking to him." This caused a slight chuckle to appear within the sullen group. Tohru noticed that Kagura was gripping Ritsu's hands and that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kagura asked.

"You don't know what Akito's really like Kagura…"Yuki paused. "I have it confirmed, Kyou's still alive…for the moment, but it was Akito." Tohru glanced at Yuki. When did this happen?

"This is not good." Shigure sighed. "Not good at all." The door suddenly opened and Momiji, Kisa and Hiro entered.

"Any news?" Kisa asked as she stared at the group.

"It was Akito…Kyou is still alive." Hatori replied as he lit a cigarette. This caused Kisa's eyes to fill with tears and Hiro to put his arms around the trembling woman.

"It'll be okay Kisa…don't worry…" Hiro whispered to her as he led her to a chair.

Haru appeared behind them.

"Rin left already." Haru replied. "Do we know where he is being held?" Yuki shook his head.

"The last I heard he was still in transit, but they are all on the lookout. When they report to me with a location, I'll tell you." Yuki answered. Tohru looked on at this family. Kuerno and Ayame were the last two to arrive. Tohru could feel the fear that radiated off every member of this family. They did not have it when they first entered, but upon hearing the name 'Akito', they would be sent into a trembling mess, or would grow depress. Kagura finally broke down in a corner and started crying.

* * *

Yuujiro and Akira boarded their train. The two of them got off at the same station. They lived in the same city, just on opposite ends of it. Yuujiro smiled as he saw his family waiting for him. In his arms he carried the gift that Mikoto had given to Shinnosuke. Mikoto had told the cat that its duties were to protect the little boy that he would be given to, and that he had to remain very quiet and still until the box was opened. The cat had been more than please to obey this command. Getting off, he saw Shinnosuke run up to him.

"Yuu-chan!" Shinnosuke hugged him around his legs. Yuujiro heard Akira laugh at him.

"It's good to see you too Shinnosuke." Yuujiro grinned at his younger brother. Shinnosuke then looked behind him and his smile fell.

"Where's Miko-chan?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Mikoto is spending Christmas with his family…but he sent you this gift. Yuujiro stated as he showed the big box to Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke's eyes widened at the sight and he nodded. A smile back on his face. Yuujiro turned to wave goodbye to Akira when he saw a beautiful black horse coming his way. Picking up Shinnosuke under one arm, he dove out of the way of the horse. The horse came to a stop in front of Yuujiro and handed bowed her head. Kyoko ran up to her sons. Picking up Shinnosuke she held her hand down to help Yuujiro up. Akira ran up to Yuujiro.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked. Yuujiro nodded.

"What on earth?" Yuujiro replied as the horse suddenly snorted at him and he noticed a letter tied around her neck. What surprised him the most was that the letter was addressed to him. Cautiously he reached over and grabbed it. As he opened it, he noticed that the horse's eyes sent him a look of sadness. Looking at the letter, Yuujiro felt his heart stop.

"Yuujiro, what' wrong?" Kyoko asked as she saw the look of dismay that appeared on Yuujiro's face.

"Mikoto's been kidnapped…his family wants to speak with me." Yuujiro replied evenly.

"Oh no." Kyoko stated as she looked at the horse. "I'm guessing…" Yuujiro nodded. "They are very efficient." Kyoko could have sworn that the horse nodded with that statement.

"I want to go with you," Akira stated. "If that is alright with you Mr." the horse neighed. "I mean Ms. Horse." Akira asked. The horse nodded and neighed again. Out of nowhere appeared another horse.

"Mother, I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Yuujiro stated as he got onto the horse's back. Akira got on the back of the other horse.

"Umm, Mrs. Shinoudani, could you please tell my parents that'll be a little late." Akira asked right as the horse he was on bolted. He let out a squeak of surprise as he grabbed onto the horse with all his might. They were a good distance away when the horse Yuujiro was on slowed down.

"I'm guessing you're Rin right?" Yuujiro asked.

"Yes I am." Rin responded. Yuujiro froze for a second before he turned towards Akira.

"Please tell me you heard that too." Yuujiro pleaded. Akira nodded. "Thank god."

"The two of you don't have to worry, all of us can still talk when we transformed. How else did you think Kyou and Kagura could speak to us when they were in the drain…remember." Rin responded. Yuujiro had to admit it, it did make a lot of sense. "Now, I want the two of you to hold on tight, I promised everyone that I'd get you back by nightfall. And just so that you know, I do not make it a habit to have men ride me bareback." Yuujiro and Akira nodded with a blush on their cheeks at the comment as the two horses that they were on galloped onwards.

* * *

The group arrived just as the sun was setting.

"You guys can get off now, Akira, your horse has a long way to go in order for him to return home." Rin faced the other horse. "Thank you again for your assistance." Rin stated as she motioned for the two boys to go inside the building. The other horse galloped off into the sunset. "Up the stairs." Rin stated as the two boys made their way up the stairs, Rin following them still in her horse form.

As they opened the door they saw Mikoto's family around a table.

"We're here." Rin announced as there was a sudden Poof and she stood up. "Anyone want to get me some cloths or something?" She asked as Haru tossed her some clothing. "Thanks love." After she was done she looked at everyone. "So what's the status?" Rin asked.

"It was Akito, and we are looking over the blueprints of the building that Mikoto is in. We're trying to figure out the best way to attack the building and extract Kyou." Hatori replied. "But I think we are going to need Yuujiro's help…any one of us will be spotted immediately. Akito knows that we haven't changed much since the last time he saw us."

"I see." Rin responded. "So what's the plan?"

"Yuki will go in with his army of mice…from there they will clear the way for Yuujiro and Tohru who will go in and rescue Mikoto…they will bring him out where Shigure will provide protection with a pack of dogs. Haru, Kagura and yourself will be giving out human protection with your skills. Ayame, Momiji and Hiro will wait here for our return. If we fail to, they will contact the police. Kisa, Kureno and I will manage the vehicles. Kisa will provide animal cover for Kureno and myself…she will also be there to communicate with any cats that come our way after we have gotten Kyou."

"Wait a minute, now I'm all for rescuing Mikoto, but what I don't understand is what the hell is going on. Why is all this happening?" Yuujiro asked as he stared at the members of Mikoto's family.

"Tell him." Yuki stated.

"Are you crazy, its one thing about the curse, but…" Kagura paused for a moment.

"He has a right to know…they all do, we are endangering their lives with this plan." Hatori responded. He saw that the statement caused Kagura to shrink back. Looked straight at Yuujiro. "It all started over four hundred years ago." Hatori paused before continuing. "Our family was cursed so that in every generation there would be fourteen members cursed. They were known as the inner circle of the family. What distinguished them was the fact that for thirteen of them, when they were hugged by a member of the opposite sex they would change into a member of the Chinese Zodiac. Now, in the original story of the feast, the rat told the cat that the feast was on the wrong day, so the cat became the outcast of the family…the fourteenth member held the role of the 'god'. That person was generally the head of the family." Hatori paused as he rubbed his eyes before continuing. "So the curse continued down our family for generations. It became tradition that the cat would be 'caged' at a certain point in their life…for reasons that I can't disclose to you…but about thirty two years ago, Our family head continued the tradition and 'caged' the cat of that generation."

"It started about six months after the cat was 'caged'. None of us knew what really happened in there, if we did we would have stopped him." Shigure continued. "But after six months, it started. Hatori was killed; he was shot in the chest by an insane patient when he was helping out at a local hospital. Kureno was killed in a robbery; his head was bashed in about two months after Hatori died." Shigure paused.

"Shigure and Ayame were driving to Hatori's grave when a bridge collapsed squashing them to death three months after Kureno." Hiro continued. "Ritsu was corner on his way home from Ayame's shop and was beaten to death because he liked to wear women's clothing a month later. A little over a year and a half after Hatori's death, Yuki was killed in a school shoot at his university. Haru, Momiji and Kisa were killed in a car crash when they were hit by a drunk driver six months later. Rin died three months after them when she was mugged and stabbed to death. I was home alone and a man broke into my house, beat me and then set fire to the place a month later."

" I…I was hit by a car…I somehow managed to make my way to the hospital where they pushed me aside until I suffocated on my own blood…three months after Hiro…not that I wasn't practically dead by that time." Kagura gave a sad smile.

"With Kyou being the last one of us alive, and how no one else had been born to take over our places, the head of the family went crazy…Kazuma had finally found proof to allow the police onto the compound and they were going to arrest the head…but he went crazy and attacked him. The police opened fire and killed him. You would have thought that out of all this the outcast would have survived," Yuki gave a grim smile. "It turned out that Kyou died in Kazuma's arm, three minutes after they had killed Akito…he that thirteen stab wounds in him."

"The next thing we know we are alive again." Kisa continued. "We think Fate gave us another chance. We were all reborn not in the order we were originally born, but rather in the order we had died in. Imagine being three years old and having the memories of a life you never lived. Feeling for a person you have never met. Having the ability to change into an animal and knowing that you shouldn't be able to do this."

"The worse has to be the looks of contempt your new father gives you whenever he sees you because you don't look anything like him, when you are born with a hair color or eye color that is not normal." Ayame added. "To be alone…before we had one another, but then we were alone. It was by miracle that we found one another."

"You mean…" Yuujiro started as his eyes grew wide.

"We are the reincarnations of the inner circle of the Sohma family." Rin stated.

* * *

Hope you like Please R&R

C-Ya


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 11

* * *

"We are the reincarnations of the inner circle of the Sohma family." Rin stated.

"But…how is that even possible…"Tohru asked.

"If we knew we'd tell you." Ritsu replied.

"That's why so many things never made sense with Mikoto…that's why you all have second names…"Yuujiro stated.

"Yes, it was easier for us to remember to refer to one another with our previous names then it was to constantly remember the new names we were give at our 'rebirth'." Kureno answered.

"Do…do you remember dying?" Akira asked softly.

"Some of us do," Momiji answered. "I remember the accident but then I just remember falling asleep and waking up and seeing two faces looking down, cooing at me." He glanced over at the three non juunishi. "For others it was instant like Shigure and Ayame…but for the majority of us, we could feel that we were dying." Momiji wrapped his arms around himself. "It is one of the loneliness feeling you will ever experience."

"So then what does this have to do with Mikoto getting kidnapped?" Tohru asked.

"If we were all reborn, what is to say that Akito wasn't as well?" Yuki responded. "If he was, he would have seen it as a sign that he truly was a god, and as such he would need to finish what he started…he needs to get all of us under his control…and he needs to punish the cat."

"You mean, he'll kill Mikoto?" Akira asked his eyes widening. Yuujiro fell into a chair when he heard this.

"Yes." Hatori replied. "That is the most likely course of action that he will take…but he won't do it until he knows for certain that he has broken Kyou here." Hatori pointed to his head. "We don't know how long he has. With Kyou, Akito has certain methods that could destroy him in seconds." Tohru and Yuujiro gasped as it finally clicked with the three non-members, this might not even be a rescue mission, but rather a recovery mission. Yuujiro felt himself shake. He wanted to believe that Mikoto was strong enough to withstand anything that this Akito person threw at him, but he honestly couldn't believe it.

"So…"Yuujiro swallowed the lump in his throat. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Yuki stated as everyone who was leaving stood up.

* * *

Tohru had to admit this was the strangest collection of people put together in three cars. He was also glad that he and Yuujiro had been able to convince Akira that it would be for the best if he stayed with Ayame, Momiji and Hiro. In preparation for the mission, Yuki had transformed into his rat form. Tohru had to admit that Yuki made a cute rat.

The drive lasted about half-an hour before the two cars pulled up to a warehouse. As they all got out of the car, Yuki jumped off of Kagura's lap.

"I'm off." Yuki stated as he started off at a run towards the warehouse. Yuujiro and Tohru saw the ground move as rats of all size came behind Yuki and entered the warehouse.

"Get ready, Yuujiro, Tohru in two minute I need you to run inside, Haru, Rin, I want you to lead their way. Take out everyone you meet. Shigure…" Hatori ordered.

"I'm all set Hari." Shigure stated. Yuujiro and Tohru glanced over and saw a number of dogs all waiting in line behind the black lab.

"Good." Hatori replied. "Kagura."

"I'm set." Kagura replied as she rolled up her sleeves. "Yuujiro, Tohru, just bring Kyou back to us." Yuujiro and Tohru nodded.

"Operation Rescue Cat is a go." Hatori replied. "Honestly, we need to remember to never allow Ayame or Momiji to name things anymore." A chuckle ran through the crowd as Tohru and Yuujiro ran towards the warehouse. As soon as they opened the door, Haru and Rin entered the building and started to attack the guards. Running side by side Yuujiro and Tohru noticed that there were a number of different doors. Glancing in each of them, they looked for any signs of the red-head.

They met with a fork in the road. Nodding to one another, Yuujiro and Tohru split up. Yuujiro carried on running. He could hear people screaming and groaning. Pausing slightly, Yuujiro was hit by a smell of rotting flesh. He then heard squeaking. Looking down, he saw three brown rats running back and forth from one of the doors. As he followed them, the smell grew stronger. Looking inside the room from the small window, Yuujiro saw a man with black hair, whipping something in the dark. From his position, he couldn't tell what the thing was. He could see that the man was saying something to the creature but through the door Yuujiro couldn't hear what it was. Hearing a noise of people running, Yuujiro opened the door next to the room and entered it, hoping that no one saw him. Leaving the door opened a crack; Yuujiro listened in to the conversation.

"My Lord, the warehouse has been infiltrated…"A guard stated as he opened the door to the room next to Yuujiro. Yuujiro could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and he could only hope that no one else could hear it.

"I see…have you caught any of them?" The man asked as he walked out of the room he was in and into the hallway. Yuujiro could see purple blood on his hands.

"Yes, We were able to overpower a female…we locked her in your office." The guard stated. "We…"the guard paused and started to make his way towards the room Yuujiro was in. Opening the door faster than Yuujiro could close it, the man smirked. "It seems as if we have found a second one."

"Oh, this is good." The man stated as he walked up to Yuujiro, as two guards grabbed hold of both of his arms in order to prevent him from moving. "I remember you." The man stated. Yuujiro couldn't help but notice the look of true evil on the man's face. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"No." Yuujiro growled trying to mask his fear. The knowledge that they were able to take out Rin didn't make him feel any better.

"It's a shame, but I always believe that a person should know the name of their captor…I am Akito…" Akito gave a malicious smirk as he saw Yuujiro's eyes widen at the name. Learning that the man's name was Akito, Yuujiro understood why all of Mikoto's family feared the man. "Lock him up with the monster…I can't help but imagine what that monster will do when it realizes what has happened." Yuujiro thought the look on Akito's face was very much like that of a child on Christmas…Yuujiro was suddenly very scared.

"Yes Sir." The guards stated as they dragged Yuujiro into the room Akito had just vacated and threw him in.

Jumping up Yuujiro tried to make it to the door, but it was closed before he could. Just as he made it to the door he heard it lock. Yuujiro tried to take a deep breath, but the smell made him cough. Glancing around the room, Yuujiro was surprised to see a pair of purple eyes staring at him. Once the eyes realized that they had been caught, they disappeared. Trying the door, to see if it would open, Yuujiro gave a soft sigh and sat in the opposite part of the room. Yuujiro noticed that the room was more of a cell then it was a room. He then looked at the part of the room covered in shadows. The more he looked in that direction, the more he realized he could see the shape of the creature. He could see the curved back as it crouched facing the wall, with its arm wrapped around itself. The fear Yuujiro had originally felt started to fade away as he began to pity the creature.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" Yuujiro suddenly asked as he saw the creature curl up into a tighter ball, and shuffle further away from Yuujiro. "I see…you know I was scared of you…now I can see you aren't so bad." Yuujiro could see the creature tense, but he got another glimpse of those purple eyes staring back at him. "Why don't you come into the light, I can barely see you where you are hiding over there." Yuujiro stated. The creature shook his head. "Why not?" The creature gave a soft growl.

"You think I might become scared of you again, huh?" Yuujiro asked. The creature nodded. "I guess then I'll have to do the talking…so I'm guessing Akito doesn't like you." Yuujiro heard a snort. "So you do have a sense of humor."

* * *

Mikoto was surprise to see Yuujiro thrown into the room with him. Akito had taken his bracelet as soon as Mikoto had woken up, causing him to transformed. After beating him for some odd hours, Akito had been called away by a guard. The next thing he knew, Yuujiro was in the cell with him. He watched him as he ran towards the door. Mikoto wanted to call out and tell him that it was a stupid thing to do; of course they were going to lock the door. Concern filled his eyes as he saw Yuujiro cough at the smell, he wished he could have gotten Yuujiro out of here, at least to get him away from the smell. He noticed Yuujiro staring back at him and quickly hid his eyes. He could feel Yuujiro's eyes on him as he made his way across the room and sat down. The only thing Mikoto could do was curl up in a corner and hope that Akito didn't come back until he had healed, but knowing Akito as well as he did, he knew he had no such hope. He was so immersed into his self-loathing that he was startled when Yuujiro started to talk to him. At first Mikoto wasn't sure if he was simply talking aloud of if he really was talking to him. Then Yuujiro asked him to come closer and Mikoto had to growl a response. He had never been so thankful that Yuujiro was good a reading people as he was at that moment. He had understood him perfectly. Mikoto couldn't help the snort of laughter at the question about Akito. Now that was the understatement of the century.

"You know, I was looking for my boyfriend when I got caught…maybe you've see him. About yay high, red hair and eyes…has this adorable annoyed look in his eyes most of the time." Yuujiro asked. He didn't allow Mikoto to reply before he continued. "I didn't think you would have…I guess I could only hope that Tohru and Haru can find him."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "Ha…ru…Toh…ru" He growled out. Yuujiro jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You know them?" Yuujiro asked as Mikoto nodded. "Do you know Rin? She got caught before I did." Mikoto's eyes narrowed at that. Why were they here? Didn't they know it was Akito who did all this to him? "Hey, don't get angry at me…everyone was worried about Mikoto. I had just gotten off my train when Rin came up to me and told me Mikoto was kidnapped. I have never been as worried about Mikoto as I was at that moment. To think I might have lost him for good." Yuujiro shook his head. "No, Haru, Tohru and the others will save him…then they'll come save me, and I'll convince them to save you to…after all you do know them." Yuujiro leaned against the wall. "I hate having to wait." Mikoto snorted. "Great minds think alike." Yuujiro grinned as he looked up at the moon. He could only hope that someone would save them soon.

A few minutes passed and the door to the room suddenly opened. Yuujiro glanced up in hope that it was someone to save them, his hope fell when he saw Rin being pushed in and Akito tossing a small rat in with her. Yuujiro rushed over to look at Rin when he saw that she wasn't getting up. Checking her pulse, he was relieved to find it. He then looked over the rat over and recognized it as Yuki. Both Rin and Yuki were unconscious. Gathering Rin into his arms, he placed Yuki on Rin's chest. He would protect them both from Akito.

"What did you do to them?" Yuujiro growled.

"We had to stop them somehow." Akito grinned. "So I let the guards hit them for a little longer than necessary, what's the problem, they both defied their god. They deserved their punishment. As do you." Akito stated as he raised his whip, Yuujiro cover Rin's body and closed his eyes awaiting the hit. Not feeling any he glance up and saw a green skin creature over him. Looking up at the eyes, he recognized them as the creature from the shadows. Besides for the smell, the creature wasn't all that scary looking with its rabbit like ears on the top of its head. Yuujiro could hear Akito's shout of anger as he heard, rather than saw the whip hit the creature over and over again. Still the creature did not move from its position about Yuujiro. "You foul monster…it's a wonder why anyone would want to know a creature like you. Your mother should have thrown you in front of the train instead of herself. You kill everyone who cares for you. You drive them to insanity. You…"

"That is enough Akito." A voice called out as Yuujiro saw the whip go flying off into the shadows. Just as rapidly as the creature came out of the shadows, it went back. Yuujiro looked up to see Haru holding Akito back and Shigure (in his human form) and his dogs were behind him. Shigure looked over at Yuujiro, who was still protecting Rin and Yuki and then over to Mikoto in the shadows. He then turned his attention back to Akito. "Haru, escort Akito out of here…Yuujiro, are you alright?" Shigure asked as several of the dogs growled at Akito. Half of them went off with Haru to give him any add protection he might need in securing Akito.

"I'm fine…but Rin, Yuki, and him aren't" Yuujiro stated as he pointed to the creature who went back into the shadows.

"Let me look at Rin…yea, she's just knocked out…not going to be too happy to see that bruise…Yuki's the same…though it looks like his paw is broken…we'll have Hari see to it." Shigure replied. "Let's go." Shigure lifted Rin over his shoulder in the fireman carry and held out a hand for Yuujiro.

"What about him?" Yuujiro asked staring into the shadows. "He knows Haru and Tohru. We can't just leave him."

"We can't bring him back." Shigure stated sadly, "We can't bring him home unless he wants to come home…"

"If you don't remove your hand from my butt, I'll remove it from your arm."

"Ah, Rin, Glad to see that you are awake…" Shigure lowered her to the ground. "Can you walk?"

"Yes." Rin stated. "What are you doing here? Did you find Kyou?"

"Somewhat." Shigure replied. "Tohru managed to escape the guards and told us on the outside that Yuki and you were captured. I came in with the second wave. Haru and I stopped Akito and rescued you."

"What do you mean you've somewhat rescued Kyou?" Rin asked as she looked at him. "Here…I managed to swipe this off of Akito, will this help Kyou?" Rin pulled out Mikoto's bracelet.

"Maybe." Shigure replied as he took the bracelet from her. "Come on, you all need to be looked at. Yuujiro, lead the way."

"But what about…" Yuujiro argued.

"If he wants to return home all he will have to do is simply walk out of these doors and go there where his family is waiting for him. And they will be waiting for him." Shigure replied as he looked straight at Mikoto, his eyes pleading. "But I will not force him to go anywhere." With that Shigure forced Yuujiro out of the room. Right as Shigure left the room; he discretely threw the bracelet back into the room and whispered, "We really do want you back," before he left the room.

As Yuujiro, Rin, Shigure and an unconscious Yuki made their way out of the building; they saw that Akira, Momiji, Ayame and Hiro had arrived. Yuujiro saw a tiger not too far away talking to some of the cats. Haru and Kureno were finishing tying Akito's rope. Haru placed duck tape over Akito's mouth to stop his ranting.

"Are you all alright?" Hatori asked as he moved up to them.

"Yuujiro and I are fine…Rin is going to bruise, but Yuki is the one that needs the most help. I think someone might have stepped on him." Shigure stated as Hatori took Yuki's small body from Yuujiro. Ayame was over in a second anxiously looking over his brother.

"I'm glad you are alright Yuujiro." Tohru smiled as he stared at his friend. "I heard you got captured."

"Yeah…I met Akito face to face…he then put me in this room with this creature…sees like he was all bark and no bit…kind of cute once you got pass the smell." Yuujiro replied. "Shigure said you guys rescued Mikoto." Tohru frowned.

"No…I wasn't able to. I caught up with Haru, who told me to get out since both you and Rin had been captured. I needed to warn everyone else…and Haru just brought out Akito…didn't you find him?" Tohru asked.

"No." Yuujiro frowned. "But Shigure said…"

"This creature…what did it look like?" Kagura asked as she walked over to Yuujiro, a frown on her face.

"Tall, green with long rabbit like ears…oh and purple eyes." Yuujiro replied. "Shigure said that he would go home when he was ready, but…"

"I see." Kagura stated evenly as tears filled her eyes again. "Please don't let us have been too late." She muttered to herself, but Yuujiro and Tohru heard her.

* * *

Mikoto watched them leave, once he knew they were a good distance away he slipped on his bracelet and fell to his knees as his body shrank back to his human form. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he pushed himself to his feet and started to stubble his way out of the building. He could see the beaten bodies of Akito's guards as he passed them. He had to pause for a moment, but he forced his body to continue. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to collapse where he was standing. But he knew he needed to go home. He knew he needed to see Yuujiro face to face. He needed to make sure everyone was alright. Stumbling he felt a gush of fresh air. Looking around he saw dark gray buildings. He glanced up and noticed the stars shining above him. Forcing his body to move forward, Mikoto stumbled a bit before he rested for a second against a wall before he started to use it as a crutch. Moving forward he hoped that he was going in the right direction. He noticed that the buildings opened up a little forward. It was then that he saw them. They really were an odd sight. Everyone was talking with someone else, and no one had noticed him. He heard soft meowing and glanced down. By his legs were two kittens, their eyes asking if he was alright. If Mikoto had the strength to spare he would have smiled to them.

* * *

Kisa was still trying to calm the magnitude of cats that had arrived on the scene. Each one wanted to gain entrance to the building and rescue Mikoto. She was using every piece of her authority to stop them. She then saw that they were all starting to relax and one even told her to look behind her. Looking, she caught Mikoto's scent before she actually saw him. Transforming, she quickly grabbed a robe before she turned to everyone else. "He's back." Kisa replied as tears streamed down her eyes. Everyone looked to where she was pointing at.

Yuujiro looked at the figure coming closer to them from what seemed like a side entrance of the warehouse. He started moving without realizing it and with seconds he had gathered Mikoto into his arms. Mikoto collapsed into Yuujiro's arms as all his remaining strength left him. He could feel the pain of Yuujiro putting pressure on his back, but to him, that was all secondary to the warmth of the person holding him.

"I'm home." Mikoto stated. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Yuujiro stated as he tightened his arms around Mikoto. "Yes they are."

"Good." Mikoto stated as he closed his eyes. Yuujiro felt Mikoto go limp in his arms and the suddenly saw a flash of smoke before all that remained in his arms was a battered and bruised orange cat.

* * *

Hope you like. WE are almost at the end of the story. Please R&R. C-ya


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 12

* * *

Akira glanced around the room. For a psychiatrist office, the room had everything a person might need. This was especially true after everyone had returned the office.

Kureno had stopped by the police station with Rin and Haru. They had made up the story that Akito had attacked Rin on her way home. Kureno, being the kind citizen had stopped by and stopped Akito from hurting her anymore. Rin then called Haru to come with her to the police station. The police were kind when talking to Rin, as she played the part of the distress damsel, while she let one of the female officers tend to her cut lip. Haru didn't even need to play the part of worried boyfriend since he was even more worried about Rin when he saw the bruises in the light and when the doctor noticed that she might have had a broken rib. Kureno made his star performance as the part of the concern citizen; although his awkwardness in social situations did come out while he gave his statement to the police at the police station. When the three had made it back to Hatori's office, Haru told Hatori about the broken rib, and Rin got in line to be healed. Ayame and Shigure started to make fun of Kureno for getting ten female officers phone numbers.

Akira glanced to his side and saw Tohru there holding his hand. Akira let a small smile grace his lips as he leaned against Tohru. He knew at the moment, all of Tohru's thoughts were on Yuujiro and Mikoto. Kagura had been the second one to reach Mikoto, and seeing that he had collapse, immediately checked his pulse. Seeing that it was still beating, she had let out a sigh of relief and told everyone that he had only passed out. Relaxing a bit, Hatori told Yuujiro to pick him up and carry him to the car. It was there that they all went back to the office. Yuujiro had yet to leave Mikoto's side after Hatori had finish dressing all of Mikoto's wounds. Akira might have been a little naïve, but he saw how Shigure and Kagura tensed when they saw the marks on Mikoto's back. He had originally thought that they were angry with Akito, but then he noticed that they weren't staring at Mikoto, they were staring at Yuujiro, as if they were both waiting for Yuujiro to figure out something and react.

Yuki on the other hand had transformed back into a human just as they returned back to the office. Hatori had spent a long time casting his injuries. Not only was his right arm broken in three places, he had five broken ribs and a broken leg. Yuki had confirmed that he had been kicked, in his rat form by Akito, and had hit a wall. But besides all that and a slight concussion, he was fine.

Akira looked out the window to see the sun starting to come up over the sky; he could hardly believe it was morning already.

"When do you think Mikoto will wake up, or at least turn back into his human form?" Tohru asked as he kept his eyes on his friends. It hurt Akira to see Tohru this distress. If he felt bad, he could just imagine how bad Tohru felt, he had seen Mikoto get kidnapped.

"Soon." Akira replied. "Remember Hatori said he had collapse from exhaustion, his body just needs to recover before he could do anything else." Akira placed his hand over Tohru's in a silent comfort.

"Thank you Akira." Tohru muttered as he rested his head on Akira's shoulder. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You're welcome Tohru." Akira replied back as he tightened his grip on Tohru's hand.

* * *

Yuujiro looked at the stilled body before him. Hatori had just finished wrapping up the bandages around Mikoto's chest, and he was still sleeping. Yuujiro didn't know what to think about everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. Just being able to be near Mikoto again made his heart swell up with love; he could still feel the fear of never seeing Mikoto again crash into him.

"If you're not careful you'll break his paw." Kagura stated from the chair next to the wall. Yuujiro jerked his head towards her; he had forgotten that she was also in the room with him. He couldn't help but notice that she had been acting strangely calm ever since they had gotten Mikoto back.

"Sorry." Yuujiro replied as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Don't be." Kagura replied softly, "I'm glad to see you care that much for him…"Kagura paused not sure how to carry on.

"What is it like?"Yuujiro suddenly asked. "I mean you all remember your last lives correct? I guess that is why Mikoto was so edgy when we visited my parents…my grandmother knew his past life…he knew her."

"Yeah…Kyou told us all about it as soon as he got back. I must say, out of anyone that Kyou could have fallen in love with, the grandson of that woman was the last person any of us would have thought would have happened." Kagura shook her head. "No offense."

"None taken…I can tell that you all don't like talking about your past lives all that much." Yuujiro stated. Kagura nodded in response.

"When we were all a part of the Sohma family, our lives were depressing, I honestly believe we all would have killed ourselves if we didn't already know that our death would lead someone else into becoming the new cursed one. That was what I think held us together for as long as it did." Kagura replied. "But I know we were breaking apart, but then Tohru entered our lives. I don't think fate would have given us this second chance had Tohru not entered our lives…she was truly an amazing person…she healed us…for the most part anyways." Kagura's eyes dimmed. "I don't hate her for that…she really did a world of good for us, it was just, Kyou had to go into the caged a whole half a year early so that she could stay. The things Kyou went through…it is not something I'd wish on anyone, not even Akito himself…I can't help but blame her for being the reason for Kyou going in so early. If she hadn't been there then maybe Kyou would have survived…"Kagura looked away.

"Maybe not, but if she hadn't then I would have never met Mikoto or any of you." Yuujiro responded. "Not that I'm sanctioning anything that bastard did to Mikoto, but from what I know about Auntie Tohru, she is a great person who just has too much love in her. I know that you all came out for the better because you knew her." Yuujiro looked at Kagura.

"I guess so." Kagura sighed. "but…tell me Yuujiro, has Kyou ever told you about why he wears the bracelet?" Yuujiro nodded.

"He said it kept a creature inside, helped him prevent it from coming out." Yuujiro replied. Kagura nodded.

"Has he ever told you what had happened to his parents?" Kagura continued.

"He said they died in a car crash." Yuujiro replied.

"No, that was Mikoto's parents; I'm talking about Kyou's parents." Kagura clarified.

"No…I've never thought about them…"Yuujiro replied. "But then again, I doubt he even knows that I know all about this past life thing." Kagura gave a small smile before continuing.

"I see." Kagura replied. "The cat has a second curse placed on it. This curse is that it can transform into a creature of pure hatred. Its hatred grows with every generation as it is accumulated due to the injustices placed upon the cat by its family. Within the Sohma family to have a cursed child is both a blessing and a curse, unless of course your child is that generation's cat. Kyou's father couldn't take it and left Kyou and his mother when Kyou was about five. I'll give him credit; he lasted longer than most parents…Kyou's mother on the other hand…what she did to Kyou was the worst." Kagura's eyes filled with tears. "It was Kyou's birthday…she was a very weak woman…it was our fault for not seeing the signs. She took him to the train station…Kyou told me once that she had said they were going to the zoo…Kyou loved going out, he rarely got the chance to leave the compound. The police told us that the train was just pulling up to the station…she jumped in front of the train. The police said it was deliberate, she had wanted to die. The medical examiner said that the death was instant…" Kagura paused. "Kyou was covered in her blood when he arrived back to the compound. He stayed with Hatori until the funeral…he was then adopted by Kazuma. But the effects of seeing that woman's death have always placed a toll on Kyou's mental state. It can be hard to see sometimes, but other times it is there in plain sight."

"That horrible bitch." Yuujiro growled as his eyes narrowed. "How could a parent do that to a child?"

"Don't blame her too much." Kagura replied. "Just imagine you have given birth to a child…one born from love…only to find out that you could never hug this child without it changing into an animal…and on top of this you are being outcasted because you gave birth to the outcast of the family." Kagura paused. "I don't condone what she did, but I'm not angry that she did it. While we were the Sohmas, for us, to have parents it was considered to be a luxury, one that many of us did not have."

"That doesn't make it right" Yuujiro growled out. "But this creature, or the second curse, whatever you called it, what does it look like? What makes it so bad?"

"That Yuujiro will be a question you have to ask Kyou about. It is not my place to explain, but let me tell you this, if you hurt him anymore then he already has, then so help me, I'll kill you." Kagura stated calmly as she stared straight at him. "We Sohmas have failed him twice; we will not do it a third time."

"I understand, but if you're scared that I'd leave him, don't you think I would have done that before I faced off a mad man trying to save him?" Yuujiro gave a faint smile. "Besides, I love him too much to ever do something like that to him, I hate to see him really sad," Yuujiro glanced over at Kagura, "Although that sad face he puts on, when he's acting is really cute." Kagura let out a snort before standing up.

"I'll let you be, I have to give my husband a call, and he must be worried sick about me." Kagura replied as she stood up and stretched. "If he wakes up, call me over immediately, you understand." Yuujiro nodded as Kagura left the area and went into the other room. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear the rest of the family in the other room, they were all talking about nonsense, and Yuujiro would have thought that it would have been insensitive of them, but then realized that it was simply their way of coping with the events that had happened. He could not help but feel sorry for the family that had seen so many hardships.

"If you keep looking like that, your face will freeze." Yuujiro's eyes shoot open as he stared at the vestige of the boy he loved.

"Mikoto!" Yuujiro jumped up, he noticed that Mikoto was no longer a cat, and had transformed back into his human form. "When did you wake up?"

"While you and Kagura were talking…do you really love me?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Oh course I do Mikoto…whatever would make you think otherwise?" Yuujiro asked. Mikoto glanced away.

"That…that doesn't matter at the moment…is Yuki and Rin alright?" Mikoto asked as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, they are both a little battered and bruised…but they are both fine…I'm just glad that you are awake…" Yuujiro leaned over and gave Mikoto a small kiss on his lips. "I'm just glad that you are alive." Yuujiro replied as he tightened his grip on Mikoto's hand.

"For once…I…I am too." Mikoto gave a small smile as he let his eyes drift close and fell asleep. Yuujiro tried to hide the look of dismay that entered his face as he saw Mikoto drift asleep…what did he mean for once?

* * *

Hatori and Shigure had pushed Yuujiro out of the makeshift room they had made for Mikoto shortly after Mikoto had fallen back asleep. Yuujiro could not hide his smile that appeared on his face as he watched Mikoto's chest rise and fall. Even when he was forced into the shower by Haru, he couldn't wipe the look of happiness off his face. Yes, he was worried. He knew that Mikoto was not the same Mikoto that he had seen at the train station…this Mikoto was broken…but Yuujiro did not mind being the one to put Mikoto back together.

* * *

Yuujiro was glad to find Mikoto sitting outside about a week after the whole event. The entire group had moved into a country home that Shigure owned. Akira and Tohru had stayed for another two days before they returned to their families and Yuujiro knew that it was his friends attempt at allowing the couple time alone in trying help one another heal from the incident. He was starting to become worried about the boy as he had spent all his time sitting in doors. Walking up to the red-head, Yuujiro sat down next to Mikoto.

"Mikoto…you have everyone worried inside." Yuujiro stated calmly.

"I know." Mikoto replied. "I just got tired, that's all."

"What do you mean…"

"Why are you still here Yuujiro?" Mikoto asked as he kept his glaze out at the mountains in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Yuujiro asked.

"Why are you still here…no one would blame you if you left…It's almost expected that you'd leave…this is too much for a person to handle." Mikoto replied. "I'm a monster…I'm even worse than the others."

"You're that rabbit creature aren't you…the one that save me, Rin and Yuki form Akito. That is the other form you were talking about." Mikoto pulled his knees to his chest as he tried to keep his voice from breaking.

"How…how did you find out?" Mikoto asked.

"I figured it out right when you first woke up…you had asked about Rin and Yuki…how could you have known what had happened to them if you hadn't seen it…and the only other person in that room was the creature." Yuujiro replied. "I'm not that stupid…but I don't care about that…in fact I think that form is kind-of adorable."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is…"

"Don't lay Yuujiro."

"It's a part of you…and you are the most adorable person I've ever seen." Yuujiro stated. "I love you, and I love every part of you…damn it Mikoto…I know all about the Sohma family curse and how you ended up here…I don't care about that. All I care about is the person I met on the first day of high school. The very day that we both discovered we were princesses together. That is the person I love; the one who loves to give those shy laughs, because he doesn't want to insult anyone, the one that helped me come out to my parents…the one that who I know would always be beside me if I ever needed him to be. You Mikoto are loyal and caring. You are the person I care most about in the world, why can't you understand that?"

"Because…Those who I love always leave me…and if…if I love you…then you'll leave me too." Mikoto replied as tears filled his eyes.

"I won't promise never to leave you…there are just some things that I don't have control over…but I will promise that I will always…always care about you…if you can believe in anything, then believe in that. I will always care about you." Yuujiro replied as he leaned over and kissed Mikoto.

"Alright…"Mikoto muttered between kisses.

"Now Mikoto, come here." Yuujiro stated as he motioned for Mikoto to come closer to him. "I love you Mikoto."

"I love you too Yuujiro." Mikoto gave a small smile as he leaned into Yuujiro embrace. He slowly closed his eyes preventing any of the tears in his eyes from falling. As much as his heart was telling him to believe Yuujiro, Mikoto's head was telling him the opposite. For once he would follow his head, no matter how much his heart was against it.

* * *

Later that night, Mikoto made his way down into the living room. It was not the first time that he was grateful for being the cat, having stealth on his side made his life easier. Looking around the room he found the one person he was looking for.

"What is the matter Kyou?"

"I need your help." Mikoto stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Y…Yes. I need this to happen. I…I couldn't survive if he stayed."

"Kyou…"

"No!" Mikoto replied as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I need time…I know I have to recover. I can't do that if he is here. I'll always question myself."

"Have you told him?"

"No…I don't want him to be hurt…Please Hatori…make Yuujiro forget all about me."

"Alright…if that is what you really want Kyou." Hatori stated as he looked straight at Mikoto.

"It is what I really want." Mikoto replied.

"I understand Kyou…I'll do it in the morning." Hatori stated as he casted a sad gaze onto Mikoto.

"Thank you Hatori." Mikoto replied as he went back upstairs.

* * *

Walking into the room that he and Yuujiro shared, Mikoto leaned softly against the door. He was certain that Yuujiro would be better off without him in his life. Living the life with a Sohma, especially the cat, would bring nothing but heartache, and Mikoto had seen how these relationships usually ended. He had seen how Kana had hurt Hatori after she realized that she couldn't take knowing anymore. He knew that Yuujiro cared for him, but he also knew that in time Yuujiro would come to resent him. Mikoto knew he was damaged, both mentally and physically. His body was still recovering from the events that took place with Akito, and his mind was still fragile. He couldn't let Yuujiro go through the pain he knew his mother went through, the pain that everyone who he cared about went through. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself away from the door and made his way to the spare bed that was his. Even lying down, Mikoto still stared at Yuujiro's sleeping face. Closing his eyes he tried to go to sleep, yet even hours later when he heard Hatori and Shigure enter the room and drag Yuujiro away, he still pretended to be asleep, trying to understand the fact that if he was doing the right thing, then why did his heart hurt so much.

* * *

Hope you like. We are nearly done as there is only one chapter left


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Fruits Basket or Princess Princess.

"Talking"

Chapter 13

* * *

Yuujiro woke up and got out of bed. He vaguely remembered to turn off his alarm.

"Come on Tohru, it's time to get up." Yuujiro stated as he heard his roommate groan.

"How the hell can you be a morning person at…five thirty in the morning." Tohru groaned as he sat up.

"I don't know." Yuujiro replied as Tohru looked over at him.

"You've been crying in your sleep again Yuujiro." Tohru stated as he saw the slightly red rimmed eyes around his friend.

"Have I?" Yuujiro replied in shock. "Man…I wish I could remember what I've been dreaming about that has caused me to cry?"

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it. It can't be good for you." Tohru stated as they both started to put on their uniforms. "Or maybe you should start dating someone."

"Ever since you and Akira started dating that's your answer to everything." Yuujiro laughed.

"Well Akira is like a breath of fresh air…it's hard to deny him anything and he always has the answer to everything." Tohru sighed.

"Whatever, it's just…I guess there is just no one who has attracted my interest." Yuujiro shrugged.

"What about that other princess…you know the one from the other class?" Tohru asked with a slight frown. "You know we would do a lot of events together, and it's only been a year but I keep forgetting his name."

"Me too." Yuujiro replied. "Didn't he leave the school last year?" The two of them walked out of the room and started to make their way towards campus.

"I think he did." Tohru stated.

"Who are you talking about?" A voice called out.

"Akira!" Tohru smiled as he saw his boyfriend. "We were talking about the other princess…you know the one from Mitaka's class." Tohru replied. "Do you remember his name?"

"Yes, it was Yutaka." Akira replied. "why are you guys talking about him?"

"We were just wondering what happened to him? Did he leave or smething." Yuujiro asked.

"Right before the new semester started after Christmas, he told the school that he was on sick leave…actually, and I think he was coming back today." Akira replied. "I know I've told you all of this already."

"We just forget." Yuujiro shrugged. "It's not like it has anything to do with us right?"

"Yeah." Tohru replied. "Come on…if we don't hurry, we'll be late for school." With that the three friends started to run towards the school.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kyou?" Kagura asked as she sat next to him in the car right outside of the school.

"Yeah…this is the best school in the country for medicine, and that's what I want to do…I have to get back on the horse…no offense Rin." Mikoto stated as he gave a small smile at the woman behind him.

"None taken Kitten." Rin replied as she waved his apology off.

"But you know they will be in there." Kagura replied. "It'll only be a matter of time before they see you and there is no guarantee that Hatori's shields will stay if they see you all the time."

"I know…but I have to stop running. I want to help people…how can I do that if I don't get the training?" Mikoto asked. "But…"

"If it gets too much for you kitten, call anyone of us and whoever is closest will be here as soon as we can." Rin stated as she gripped Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto slowly nodded.

"Thanks." Mikoto gave a small smile as he got out of the car. His only consolation to himself as he watch the two women drive away was that he wouldn't see Yuujiro and the other until Lunch time at the very…God really hated him was the only thought to enter Mikoto's mind as he was tackled to the ground by a very familiar person.

"Ouch." Mikoto stated as he stared into the face of the person who knocked him over. He felt his face start to blush when he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Yuujiro stated as he picked himself up.

"It…It's al…alright." Mikoto stammered as he looked to the ground, he clutched his briefcase bag to his chest. "I…I have…to go…" with that Mikoto rushed off into the school.

"Yuujiro are you alright?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…more worried about the guy I hit though…don't recall seeing him around." Yuujiro replied.

"Then why are you crying again." Tohru asked again. Yuujiro looked over to him in shock before lifting his hand to his eyes. He was amazed to see the tears pouring down.

"I don't know." Yuujiro replied as he stared off into the direction that the other boy had run off to. He wondered why his heart felt like it was breaking.

"Maybe it has something with Yutaka." Akira replied.

"Yutaka?"

"Yes, Yutaka, Mikoto…the the Princess of the East…the guy you just ran into." Akira explained.

"He was much cuter then I remembered." Tohru replied before he realized why he had said, he immediately turned towards Akira. "Not as cute as my Akira though." Tohru smiled hoping to defuse the situation.

"I'll believe you…this time." Akira stated as he made his way into the school.

"Mikoto, huh…he was cute." Yuujiro replied with a small smirk. "I think I could come to like to guy."

* * *

Mikoto had manage to hide from his former friends for the rest of the day, it did help that the rest of the school was fawning over his return. His clever cover story…he had been in a horrible car crash, and that he didn't want to worry his fans by telling them, had many of them coming over to him and keeping him busy for that day. He hated to admit it, but he was grateful for his fans; although as soon as he realized it he knew that he had spent way too much time with Shigure and Ayame. When he finally made it back to his room he was exhausted. He was lucky that Hatori and the others had mandated that he would get his own room for the remainder of the semester before he would go back into having a roommate. Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to shift to that of his cat form. Curling in his bed he thought over the events of the past couple of weeks.

After Hatori had erased Yuujiro's memories of him, and made Yuujiro think he was only an acquaintance did he go over and do the same to Akira and Tohru. He then proceeded to do that to everyone that knew about the relationship between Yuujiro and himself, at least those outside of the family…which were very few people. He had then spent the next couple of weeks recovering. He had had several long talks with Yuki and Hatori. Kagura had refused to speak to him for a week after she had discovered what he had done. But Mikoto assumed that Rin had had a hand in bring her around. He felt better about himself now…at least much more then he had right after the event with Akito. He hated to admit it, but Hatori really was a great therapist. He missed Yuujiro and the others. He missed the fun that they used to have, before they started to discover about his secrets. He knew he should attempt it, but no matter how much he denied it, his heart was yearning to be with Yuujiro again.

* * *

Yuujiro sighed as he sat on the train. They school had flooded the night before, therefore allowing the students to have a week off of school. With school out he was given two choices, he could spend the week with Tohru and Akira and watch as the two fawned over each other, or he could visit his grandmother. It was a very easy decision. He would have gone to his parents had they not decided to visit his step-father's mother. Stepping off the train he was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Hello Auntie Tohru." Yuujiro smiled as the petite woman stepped back, her hair was mostly gray, with a few strands of brown.

"Oh Yuuji…you have grown up so much since I last saw you." Tohru replied with a bright smile.

"Geeze Tohru, let the kid have some air." Uotani replied as she walked up to the two of them.

"Hello Grandma. I'm glad you let me visit you." Yuujiro replied.

"Oh, it was nothing…I see you came alone this time, you didn't bring that little red head with you?" Uotani replied as they started to make their way out of the train station.

"Who?"Yuujiro asked as he looked at his grandmother.

"You know about yay high, he came with you when you visited you parents during the summer." Uotani replied, he voice taking a worried tone as she stared at her grandson.

"The only person I've ever taken to see my parents was Tohru…and that was back in freshman year." Yuujiro replied. "and Tohru has blue hair. I don't ever remember taking a red head to see my parents."

Tohru and Uotani shared a glance.

"Yuujiro, I think we should take a small stop to visit a good friend of ours." Uotani stated as she looked away from him.

"Alright." Yuujiro shrugged a little worried about his Grandmother. It wasn't like her to imagine people.

The trip to his Grandmother friend's house was not as long as he thought it was going to be. Getting out he was impressed by the size of the dojo in front of him. Giving a small whistle he glanced around.

"This is a nice place…who is your friend Grandma?" Yuujiro asked.

"Oh, give me a minute to find him." Uotani stated as she allowed herself into the house. "Yo! Kazuma!" Yuujiro felt a shiver up his spine as he heard the name. It sounded familiar to him.

"Ah, Arisa….Tohru, you're here too? How have you've been? Oh, and who is this?" An elderly man asked as he followed Uotani out of the house.

"Kazuma, this is Yuujiro, my grandson…you know Kyoko's son. Yuujiro, this is Kazuma Sohma a dear friend of mine." Uotani introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuujiro bowed, he felt another shiver go through his body.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kazuma stated as he returned the bow. "Come inside." Yuujiro, Uotani and Tohru entered the house and sat down in the living room as Kazuma went to get some tea.

"Do you need any help Kazuma?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine Tohru." Kazuma replied as he entered the living room with a tray of teas. "So Yuujiro, I haven't seen you since you were three years old…I bet you don't remember me do you?"

"No Sir, sorry." Yuujiro replied as he looked around the room.

"Oh, it's alright." Kazuma waved it off. Yuujiro was amazed at the amount of grace that the man had in his movements. "So what brings you two ladies over here?"

"Well Kazuma…" Tohru started. Yuujiro ignored the rest of the conversation for the sake of looking around the room. The room was designed very traditionally in a cheerily atmosphere, he could almost see some of his Aunt Tohru's influences in the room. It was then that he noticed the shrine in the corner of the room.

"That's for my son." Kazuma stated causing Yuujiro to whip his head back to the conversation as he blushed at being caught staring.

"Sorry." Yuujiro replied.

"No, it's alright…you did the same thing the last time you were here. I'm not sure if you remember, but when you saw his picture you asked when you could have met him." Kazuma gave a small sad smile.

"What happened?" Yuujiro asked without thinking.

"He was murdered." Kazuma answered. "Murdered by a member of the Sohma family." Yuujiro shivered at the harsh tone that Kazuma's voice. He would never had assumed that such a voice would have come from that man.

"Oh." Yuujiro responded.

"It doesn't help that there was a theft a few months ago." Uotani replied as she looked at the Shrine. "Kyou used to wear this bracelet all the time…it was stolen."

"Really?" Yuujiro replied as he stood up to get a closer look at the shrine. Uotani wore a knowing look as Kazuma and Tohru shared a confused one. Yuujiro looked at the pictures in the shrine. "Who are the others?" A headache started to form in his head.

"Other members of the Sohma family who died. Some of them were murdered, some died in accidents, but they all died within the same year." Tohru replied sadly as understanding began to dawn in her eyes.

"Are you sure their dead?" Yuujiro asked as he started to breathe faster. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes, I identified over half of their bodies." Kazuma replied.

"I could have sworn that I've met them all somewhere before." Yuujiro stated as memories started to reappear.

"Yuu-chan. You look a little pale." Uotani stated. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'll go for a small walk. I can make it to your house later." Yuujiro stated as made his way out of the room and then out of the house. Kazuma looked over at Tohru and Uotani.

"I think his memories have been erased. I met a kid that looked just like Kyou, and he and Yuujiro looked really close, now Yuujiro has no clue who the kid is."

"You don't think…that would be impossible." Kazuma stated.

"A lot of things are impossible." Uotani stated. "Those Sohmas were impossible, yet they existed."

* * *

Slowly Yuujiro started to run as he made his way down the street. He had no location in particular that he wanted to go; he just needed to get away from the shrine. It was only when he had rounded a corner and had slammed into someone else that he toppled back.

"Ow…"Yuujiro heard the other person say as he looked up at the person. He was amazed at how familiar the voice was. Yuujiro looked at the person and felt his heart stop.

"Yuu…I mean Shinodani." Yuujiro stared into the ruby red eyes staring back at him.

"Mikoto…Yutaka…you…"The headache in his head expanded as the memories began to flow.

"I...I have to go." Mikoto stated as he stood and turned.

"Wait." Yuujiro exclaimed as he reached up and grabbed Mikoto's wrist. "Don't leave Miko-chan." Yuujiro could feel Mikoto tensing underneath his palm.

"What did you call me?" Mikoto breathed.

"Miko-chan…that's your name." Yuujiro stated as he glared at the redhead. "How could you make Hatori make me forget?"

"I…I…"Mikoto started.

"No…don't" Yuujiro stated as he pulled Mikoto into a hug. "Mikoto, I might have forgotten you once, but I will not forget you again."

"Your promise," Mikoto whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"As long as you don't pull another stunt like this again." Yuujiro replied as he leaned down and kissed Mikoto. "I've known that something has been missing. I knew, even with my memories gone that something wasn't right. So promise never to do something like this again Mikoto. Promise me."

"I promise." Mikoto replied with a small smile. "I love you too Yuujiro."

* * *

So this is the end...sorry it took so long to get this up. I honestly forgot that I hadn't placed it up...I meant to put it up a few or so after the last chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I remember when this story was only an idea in my head that wouldn't leave. I'm glad that the story has ended up so well. Please R&R and keep a look out for my other stories. I have gotten some time and am no longer as busy as I once was, so my other stories should be done soon...hopefully.

So until next time,

C-ya


End file.
